Instincts
by ZeroCoolDemon
Summary: Set in present day: Inu's mom and Sessho's dad get married making them step-brothers all of a sudden(or are they...) this was something they weren't expecting at all esp after a previous encounter & its obv how much Sessho hates it. However can they pretend to act as a happy family when the two are forced to hide a big secret that may ruin the family. MPREG. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

My resolve is simple: I don't care anymore.

School work, finals, homework, studying, stress –screw it. I just wanna write this. If anything, I've realized that NO MATTER HOW MUCH TIME PASSES, that stuff will always be there, so allow me to indulge.

And on that note, welcome to a _another/ new_ Inucest story. (why am I a sucker for these two?)

 **Warning: This is a YAOI (male x male) + Incest, and since we're starring demons, watch out for Mpreg.**

 **Pairing: Inuyasha x Sesshomaru** (of course)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the anime, only this fanfic**.

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

"D' ya have to buy all that stuff? We're only going to the movies!" Inuyasha scowled as Miroku had to make yet another stop in a nearby discount store.

"That's exactly why! Movie theater popcorn is just too salty—don't you think so?" The brunette claimed, pushing the store door open. Inuyasha only stared at him in return, neither in agreement nor disagreement.

"Fine~ Hurry up. I don't wanna run late 'cause of this. I'm waiting here." The hanyo reinforced by hopping on to the metal railing right in front of the shop. Miroku nodded and disappeared into the store. Meanwhile, Inuyasha—already feeling the oncoming of boredom—took out a protein bar and bit a chunk off. He rolled the grains on his tongue, not thinking of anything in particular as he stared into space. That is, until a wave of silver flashed in his vision. Swallowing, the teen looked up almost immediately.

Long silver hair sparkled and danced before him in the bright sunlight, that belonged to a tall yet firmly built figure who was passing him by. Inuyasha could only catch a glimpse of the man's face before he was slowly becoming a remnant. Albeit, that was enough to mesmerize the teen and freeze him in his own time. The man was pale but—' _beautiful_.' Seriously, that was probably the first and only time Inuyasha would subject that term to a man. The taller one sustained a stoic and indifferent expression and wore unique violet markings across his cheeks. Time had seemed to slow down as the hanyo watched each of the other's steps moving further away from him, taking forever in the process. The environment surrounding them also seemed to have vanished while the man turned away, not noticing Inuyasha at all.

"Yo!" One word snapped everything back to its place, including all the sounds, the people, the streets and Miroku right next to him.

"…what?"

"What's up? Weren't you the one who told me to hurry?"

"Huh—oh yeah! Let's go already!" Inu jumped off and straightened his shirt, glancing one last time towards the stranger who was no longer there. ' _What was he, an idiot? How could his heart skip for a guy?! No, only 'cause he was pretty—anyone could see that_.' He convinced himself.

"What's wrong?" His friend interrogated.

"Nothing-nothing. I thought I just saw an angel just now."

"Pffft! Are you serious? What kind of chick caught your attention suddenly?" Miroku hooted as he followed the other's line of sight.

"Yeah yeah keep laughing and I'll hafta do this—" The white-haired teen snatched one of other's cream buns and jabbed it into the brunette's own mouth. "That was mine, now you owe me another one."

"What?!" Miroku gagged, not following the logic.

****...****

* * *

"And…" the teacher stood behind his desk with the attendance roster. The whole class could hear the forceful stomps against the wooden floor, increasing in frequency as they approached the classroom. "Late." The teacher claimed as soon as a panting Inuyasha slammed the classroom door open.

"Argh! I ran here as fast as I could!" the teen protested. Sensei pointed at the clock. Two minutes past 8 AM. "Two minutes!"

"Ahem. Late is still late, Mr. Inuyasha, unless you'd like to take this to the principal's office."

"nah, I'm good…" He dragged his feet to his seat and threw his bag down.

"Pss." Miroku hissed from the side, next to the window. "At least you're breaking your record every day. That was three minutes earlier than yesterday. And seven minutes earlier than two days ago."

The hanyo sighed. His life needed a change. This was all unnecessary stress—not that he was stressing too much over it in the first place.

"Keep trying dog-boy, I'm sure you'll get there one day." A female voice teased from behind, followed by a laugh from both her and Miroku.

"Che." ' _Freakin' Kagome. Thinks she's so perfect_.' Inu rolled his eyes. _'I can't wait for Friday_.'

"Do you guys have any plans for the weekend?" Another voice spoke from behind, Sango.

"Not me." Miroku answered first, turning back in his chair. Kagome shook her head as well.

"…any ideas?" Inu added, implying he was going to have a boring weekend too unless someone changed that.

"Oh! I just remembered, there's going to be _huge_ sales this Saturday in VXM! Sango you _have_ to come with me!" Kagome squealed. "You boys can join too if you want." She smiled.

"Uh-no thanks." Both guy-teens waved.

"Well, it looks like I have plans after all." Sango corrected. Miroku and Inu looked at each other before facing forward again.

****...****

* * *

There were still five minutes until the next class started. Students walked around the room, sat on tables and loudly chatted away before there was any sign of a teacher.

"Hey wanna check out the club near X district?" One of the guys, a few feet from Inu, asked his gang.

"Ah, the night club y' mean? Sure, I'm in~" Another said. The hanyo continued to eavesdrop.

"Don't we need ID cards for that?" The third one imposed.

"I know someone that works there –said he'll swipe us in as long as we keep a low profile." The first answered.

' _A club…_ '

"Okay folks, take your seats—we don't have all day!" A teacher knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey Miroku." The hanyo whispered.

"Mn?"

"What do you think about a club?"

" _Whaat—_?!" Miroku almost grabbed the attention of the entire class before he controlled himself. "What brought that up?"

"Answer my question."

"Um…I don't think we can drink yet…"

"Who cares about drinking—I mean don't cha wanna check it out? 's not like we got anything better to do." Inu convinced. The brunette gave him a long quiet stare before agreeing to anything. "Great, Friday then, yeah?"

Inuyasha couldn't wait to try something different for a change.

****...****

* * *

The two teens stood in the center of an intersection, partially lost.

"I thought you said you knew the way." Miroku deadpanned.

"I _did_. I mean I searched it up and stuff. Maybe we were supposed to turn one street ago."

"Really?"

"Shut up, I'm tryna think." Inuyasha demanded as he surveyed his surroundings. "Okay, why don't we split—I know for sure it's around this area—call me if you find it first."

"Yes boss." Miroku rolled his eyes and split ways.

' _Why doesn't anything ever work out properly_?' Inu frowned, crossing the street. He walked around a bit until he came across an alley with two men against the wall. ' _Should I ask them? I get a strong feeling I'm close_.'

"Excuse me? Hey! You guys know where…" The hanyo trailed off when the men attempted to shield something in their hands and were clearly startled.

"What? A brat? What do you want?" One man spouted. Inuyasha scowled in irritation.

"Why, you guys hiding something there?" The younger dared. "If you ask me, it looks shady from where I'm standing."

"Punk… you dare stick your nose where it doesn't belong!" The other man charged forward.

' _A fight? Fine—bring it on_.' Inuyasha readied his fists. The hanyo dodged the first punch and moved his eyes to the second man. He kicked the first one in the stomach, but got pounded from behind by the second one.

"Che!" The teen clicked his tongue, annoyed that two adult men had the nerve to gang up on a single teenager. The white-haired decided to finally use some of his secret abilities and strung his claws in a backward motion, scratching the guy's face.

"Urghhh!" The man immediately retracted back, loosening his grip on the younger. Inu scoffed, this wasn't going to be so bad after all. In fact, he got so carried away—he forgot why he was fighting in the first place.

"Punk!" The first man moved forward again, as did Inuyasha, but he wasn't expecting powder to be whiffed into his face. And it just had to be at the exact moment when he inhaled a sharp breath in too. The teen automatically pinched his nose and covered his mouth.

' _I just breathed in sand!_ ' Inuyasha blinked. ' _wait, sand? There's no sand here. Then what the hell was that—powder? Of what?_ '

Wrapped up in his introspections, he didn't notice getting punched across the face, losing balance and falling back. ' _Ow…_ ' When he struggled to get back up, the world spun to a side. To his amusement, he was feeling extremely light headed and suddenly, all the street lights felt like bright stars in front of his eyes. Before he could fully feel the ground at his feet, he was knocked over again—this time the man stomping his boot on the back of his head to keep him there.

"Not much spirit left now, is there?" The second man taunted. Inuyasha grinded his teeth until he was kicked.

"Ack-!" It's funny, even though it hurt, the pain was dissipating as soon as it came, and his breathing was beginning to escalate.

"Should this be of any concern to me?" A whole new voice spoke from the end of the alley. A voice Inuyasha didn't recognize, period.

"Mind your own business, pretty boy." The man on top of Inu exclaimed.

"Ideally I would. However, you lowlifes causing a commotion here is scaring away all my prey." The silverette claimed.

"Not—"

"Leave now. I won't repeat myself."

"Hah, who do you think you are? Make us. Or go find some other place to fuck yourself." The second man spouted. The expression of the silverette's face darkened as he slowly stepped closer to the three. As his figure walked outside of the shadows and into the moonlight, Inuyasha recognized the man from a week ago immediately, particularly the long silver hair that glowed unnaturally.

One hand gesture. That's all it took. One slap with the back of his hand and the man with his foot on Inu went flying into the brick wall. The silverette need not even glance at him, as if already knowing he was unconscious. Instead, he turned his head towards the second man, who flinched and flee in the opposite direction.

Inuyasha was speechless. ' _Never judge a book by its cover after all, huh…_ ' The teen thought groggily as the figure approached him and knelt.

"A masochist, are you?" The hanyo's impression crashed as soon as he heard those words. ' _This guy looks a lot better when his mouth is shut_.' "Why else would you tempt two psychotics at one time."

For some reason, the younger just wasn't following and he couldn't tell if it was the substance clouding his brain or the other himself. "…where is this?" The teen finally croaked.

The elder gave him a puzzling look before answering. "X district, club zone."

The words rang in his head. He was here! Though, that was the last of his concerns now. He could still feel a dull throbbing pain at the back of his head as he wrestled to sit up. _'What is this…_ ' The teen noted his body was extremely hot, cheeks were on fire and his heartbeat was still elevated. He hated the state he was in.

Meanwhile, the silverette could physically _see_ the pheromones radiated from him and a particular scent reaching his nose. ' _Not human_.' The elder immediately registered. He pulled the teen a bit closer, wanting to examine the odor further.

"Drugs."

"w-what?"

"I'm impressed, you look quite naïve on the surface, but I suppose not."

"What? You-you're not making any sense!" Inuyasha's ability to form full sentences was disappearing into the night as well.

"You clearly smell of cxxxxx."

That was the second time Inuyasha's mind went totally blank that night. "That'sss impossible! I don't even know that stuff…" A flashback of the man throwing powder at him occurred in his mind. "Ah…that guy…"

"I don't have time for this." The elder was about to stand up but the hanyo grabbed on to his shirt.

"Wait! Uh…how do I …get this out ov my s'stem?" He could feel the despair and panic rising in his voice.

The silverette stared at him before sighing.

"Can you not walk straight?"

"I'm tryin'!" Inu wailed as he stepped into the hotel room with the help of the other and finally flopped on to the master bed. "Haha I feel so dizzy~" It was beyond him, as to why he was feeling so giggly. Euphoria? It was like he had lost control over his mentality by now.

"You're quite bold." The elder accused as he pulled off his coat and tie and tossed it on the chair. Inuyasha only giggled once more. "Just what exactly is so funny?" He frowned, soon hovering over the teen.

"You're szo white~ even though you're a mannn~" The teen playfully lifted his hand and touched one of the elder's strands of hair. The silverette swatted him away.

"Are you intoxicated?"

"No~ really! You're szo pretty~" The words were honest opinions coming from the hanyo's mouth. However, the demon didn't appreciate being called 'pretty'—whatever that meant.

"Where do you live?"

"I dun know!"

The silverette resisted the urge to bury the teen right there and then. ' _Perhaps he hit his head too_.' Speaking of which, the elder had no choice but to feel the back of his head incase of any bleeding. ' _He'll live.'_ Similarly, he spun the younger around and pulled his shirt up to examine his back. ' _Just bruises._ '

"Haha that tickles~" Half of Inuyasha's face was buried in the soft mattress while he stared back at the elder with a quiet heated gaze. The silverette didn't pay any attention before but saw the entire image now. The teen was on his stomach, a flushed face turned backwards, alluring yet astray amber golden eyes looking straight at him with no hint of fear or coy, shirt lifted up to his shoulder blades revealing multi-toned skin which was partially masked with long enticing white hair that sprawled all over.

' _Why must I feel responsible?_ ' The silverette couldn't fathom this 'attraction' his inner demon was feeling.

 **To Be Continued…**

See that wasn't so hard…now keeping up with the story… _Hah_. That's whole other struggle. *Sobs*

But damn-what a powerful meeting, I hope you guys got an accurate picture in your head. Also, Inu isn't in love with him yet -that was just an honest impression of the oh-so-lovely Sesshomaru-sama XDD.

I'm approaching this story a little differently than my usual inucest ones—in terms of sequence/plot. You'll notice this'll unravel backwards.

Anyhow, hope u guys liked the first chap so far, looking forward to see some new and old faces! ^ ^. Oh yeah, sorry if my writing is a bit out of tact—feels like ages since I last wrote. Until next time! (whenever that is.)


	2. Chapter 2

How am I back so soon: only becoz I love the guys that reviewed & so wanted spoil you before the break ends (and I run out of time)

 **Replies to Reviews** :

 **Jennifer. haleokeawe** : LOL. I know right, that is the hardest part ever. I'm sorrryyy~ Sometimes I regret starting things that I can't finish in a timely manner, but the alternative would be never starting at all – or until years later (.-.) Glad to have you back btw, thanks for the review~

 **Nychell21** : ahahaha XD, you don't say. I bet it wouldn't have—if only my hands worked at lightning speed, then even time wouldn't be an issue. Nice to see you again too! Thanks for the review~

 **Disclaimer: go back a chapter**.

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

The silverette loosened and pulled off his tie, tossing it next to his coat. He reapproached the laying teen, who was now on his back.

"What's yer name…? 'm Inuyasha." The hanyo inattentively spoke, hazy eyes fixed on the elder. The taller teen pillared his hands on both sides of the younger's head, silver hair curtaining down as he stared down.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Hmnh~?" Inuyasha only hummed.

"You're exuding these massive amounts of pheromones." The other gave him some insight. The hanyo blinked at him like he was crazy before laughing uncontrollably. He was supposedly enjoying himself – most likely the euphoria— that he loosely wrapped his arms around the elder's neck.

"Yer strange haha." Inu grinned.

"Surely, you're the anomalous one here." The elder closed his eyes, amazed he was still talking to this drunkard. ' _Anomalous but different…_ ' After that moment, the silverette couldn't explain what overcame him –whether it was instincts, alcohol or boredom—he leaned in and pressed his mouth unto the younger's inexperienced lips. Inu didn't respond at first, perhaps there was a delay in processing that, but when he did, he immediately flushed a shade of pink. The silverette was taken aback for second there before he inwardly chuckled. That reaction was like fuel to his fire.

Just one more kiss and the younger's pheromones were draped all over the room. And the way they attracted the demon was crazy. This had to be the first time he felt so entrapped by someone else's scent. ' _This kid…he's a demon also, but at the same time not…_ ' The silverette noticed the cap the younger was still wearing on his head and yanked it off. ' _Dog ears…_ ' He surveyed the white ears that curled out. ' _So that explains it. A half-breed_.' Funny, he looked down on half-breeds and humans, they were one and the same in his dictionary but right now his judgement was wavering. He thoughtlessly brushed his thumb over the ear, not expecting get a moan out of the teen underneath him. The elder smirked again. He was too innocent and being the demon he was, he arced forward and took the ear between his lips, pressing on it before biting it lightly.

" _Ah_!" One of Inuyasha's hands reached for his caged ear but a larger hand grabbed it and held it in place.

"Is this a sensitive spot?" the elder rubbed the soft texture of it.

"Mmh…" the teen felt suddenly tamed. "s-stop…that'ss my ear…" However, the pure-blooded demon had a habit of doing the opposite of what people told him and bit the ear harder. "Agh—"

They hadn't even started, and his partner was already breaking down. Something in the back of the silverette's head told him he would have too much fun tonight. The elder didn't hesitate to slip one cold hand under the teen's shirt and used the other to yank his jeans and any undergarments off. The silverette spread the teen's—now bare—floating knees in a way such that one was on each side of his hips, before he occupied the younger with another kiss on the lips. Inuyasha was still clumsy at it but was getting used to the idea of huffing through his nose. But he was still a sucker at holding his breath for too long and especially when there was another entity right smack in his face. He impulsively clutched on to the elder's shirt and attempted to push him back with small forces. The demon effortlessly removed the hand and trapped it on top of the teen's head, carrying on with his tongue.

"Ha-umh…wai—"

The demon moved down to biting his neck, making the other squirm in his grip. When he slid further down to the teen's chest, he let his free hand play with one nipple and his mouth with the other. Inuyasha's back arced every time he would twist his hardened nipples. ' _Cute_.' He just had to tease him more, he thought as he sucked on the small pink protrusion. " _a-ahw_ —no…st—"

"We've only gotten started." The silverette closed his teeth on it harshly, causing the younger to tremor abruptly. The elder couldn't help but notice the knees hitting his sides repeatedly. "Naïve much, are you at your limit already?" The younger's erection was quite apparent from where the elder was standing.

Inuyasha would never feel this humiliated in his life. He was glad the conscience side of his brain was sedated and the only thing that was awake was pleasure. Even so, his face was on fire and his body was begging for release. Just a little bit more…

That feeling stopped short when the elder suddenly grabbed on to his length. "Ah! W-wha…hey…l-let go…" The teen shivered.

"Not yet." The words were so affirmative and apathetic, that it sparked a concern in the teen.

"N-no…" The hanyo weakly protested.

"Are you in any state to protest? I haven't done anything yet."

' _Haven't?!_ ' Inu's mind screamed.

"Isn't this your first time? You need to be prepared."

' _Huh…what was he talking about…?_ ' Inu thought absently as he watched the elder wriggle his shirt off. Speaking of which, he still had _his_ T-shirt on, not that it was covering much of anything since it was all bunched up above his chest. And awkwardly, that was the _only_ thing he had on. In his introspections, he didn't notice the elder's palm rub his lower regions, making him jerk. ' _aau…this was too much…'_ He never would have imagined someone to touch him like this, or that he would ever have to see himself like this—laying bare naked with legs spread out so apart that they fit another person in between them. He prayed he wouldn't remember any of this the next morning. Who knows, maybe it all was just a bad lewd dream. ' _But it feels…so good…though…_ '

"It looks like they're prepared." The demon's tone of amusement snapped him back to reality. The elder had reached under the pillow and found a few tubes and condoms. Inuyasha's face took another shade of red when he saw the shiny wrappers.

"Wa-what …are you –goin' 't do with—" But the younger cut himself off when he flinched at a cold gel running down his bottom. "A-ah—co—"

"Bear with it. Che, you're too tight." There was hint of impatience and irritation in the other's voice as two fingers plunged right into him. Inuyasha jerked violently.

"N-no…no. stop-he-y…" The teen began to tremble. ' _What was this? It hurt. Did he actually put his fingers in his hole…in such a small spot?_ ' The feeling was all too new.

"Just relax. If I started one finger at a time, we'd be here all night." The silverette reasoned—as if Inuyasha was listening to anything he said. "Don't close your legs yet." He was forced to spread one of the hanyo's leg even further and hook it on his elbow to keep it there. The teen was struggling too much still. This was why virgins were a pain, the demon thought.

"Stop-st—take it ou…" The elder sighed. He had to do something. And so he did. The demon leaned closer to the teen's face, resting an arm on the mattress near his head.

"Inuyasha," That was the gentlest anyone had ever called his name. The hanyo opened his water filled eyes, gazing straight at him. "Won't you let me in?"

The hanyo swallowed hard. This man, even though harsh, was still so beautiful. Why was he even thinking about that now? Well, it almost came naturally when he heard the demon speak so softly for the first time—to him. His silver haired partner was looking straight at him, with all his attention, eyes almost begging with desire and the need to continue.

Inuyasha had to admit: this guy was really good at getting what he wanted. Before he knew it, they were at it again and he was quivering at every movement the elder's fingers made inside him. "O-okay…no more…" The hanyo wasn't aware of what came after but knew this had been enough.

"Not yet, almost." The demon spread the three lubricated fingers he had inside the hanyo apart, before making a twisting hand motion.

"Agh!"

' _Okay…he should be good…Now, the question is, how should I insert it_.' The silverette pondered for a moment and ultimately decided that it would be easier to turn the kid around. After all, since it was Inu's first time, he would still be rather tight. The elder pulled off the last thin piece of fabric that lingered on the teen's body and swerved his body around. The teen looked at the sheets with tentative confusion.

"Just relax, you hear me?" Those were the final words the taller one exuded before he propped the younger's bottom up and rubbed himself against him. Inuyasha's heart pounded until he felt his whole body rock forward.

"Uh—argh!" the hanyo screamed as he clutched on to the sheets tightly. "Ah! Aw! H-hu-urts—!" However, the elder kept going until the hanyo was a little more used to it. He moved twice, and once they were able to establish a pace, all he heard were moans from Inuyasha.

* * *

****…****

"Wake up." A demand rang through Inuyasha's ears before his swollen eyes even attempted to crack open. The teen stretched his arm, noticing that the mattress underneath his face was too firm to be normal. He automatically groaned when he tried to flex his body, throwing him back down.

"Ow…that _hurts_ …!"

"Of course it would." A voice spoke from very close to him. The hanyo looked up and found himself three inches away from his savior, who stared back at him emotionlessly. "Will you get off me, I'd like to leave soon."

"Ack!" The hanyo couldn't jump away from the elder soon enough but regretted that fast gesture instantly. "Ouch…" he silently tremored in the pain that radiated throughout his entire body. As if that pain wasn't endurable enough, he could also feel a sharp headache coming at his temples. ' _When did he even fall asleep?_ ' In hopes of answering that, he ended up recalling. _Every_. _Single. Detail_. From last night. Inu buried his face into the sheets. Maybe if he pressed hard enough, he could stop his breathing. Because that's what he probably needed right now to deliberate himself from this utter humiliation. He peeked back at the demon who was climbing out of the bed. _'Okay I was high, but him! How the hell can you just sleep with someone you don't know!?_ ' The teen was practically glaring at the other now. ' _I can't believe it—he acts_ nothing _like he looks! He actually did it_ several _times—even after I yelled at him to stop! Bastard._ '

"No use glaring at me. Only children need an excuse to blame someone." The demon claimed without even looking at him.

"Hmph. Who're you callin' a kid?" Inuyasha mumbled. "It's not exactly my fault my body hurts like hell right now."

"Is it not?"

"You—! I've been thinking, you have some nerve! I can't believe you would just _rape_ someone like that. And you seemed pretty experienced at it too." The teen accused. A frown made its way to the silverette's face, a sign that his tolerance was growing thin.

"Seriously? What imagination. And have you forgotten the part where you seduced me?"

" _Sedu_ —y-yeah right. I didn't mean to do that… "

"But you did. Now if you'll excuse me." The demon walked towards the bathroom door. "There won't be a second time, so I don't understand why you're still lingering around here." He coldly stated before entering.

Inuyasha only sat there speechless. Unbelievable. He was the one in the biggest pain of his life and yet was the one being told off. ' _That's it, I'm out of here!_ ' He stormed up. If that guy was still out here, he would've smashed his head against the wall, the teen mused as he grabbed his clothing. ' _Ouch_.' It still hurt to walk. Speaking of which, he probably needed a bath too—but it was quite apparent he wasn't welcomed here so scratch that thought. As the younger pulled his pants on and grabbed his phone, he hoped he would never run into that guy again.

However, trotting down the streets he noticed that there was still a void somewhere inside his chest. The events from the night before replayed in his head again. He…he had never shared that kind of intimacy with anyone…committing that kind of act felt sacred…and for a second there, it felt like the other had wanted him too—even if the demon was too arrogant while at it. Dammit, for crying out loud, that was his first time! Never would he have imagined it would be with another guy—but the hanyo wasn't one to discriminate. He hardly ever paid any attention to these kind of matters in the first place, so guy or girl didn't bother him, they were all human.

Sigh. ' _Know your place, man._ ' The teen rubbed his eyelid with the bottom of his palm. 'You're better off not knowing him.' He told himself. Nothing good comes from befriending people like that. Plus, he hated those kinds of arrogant assholes anyway. Yet, despite all that, a small, almost invisible existence coming from his demon self _wanted_ to explore the other. Felt curious and intrigued, maybe even attracted to the alternate persona.

* * *

****…****

"You—just what happened to you?! Are you sure you didn't just die?" Miroku's voice shouted from the speakers of his phone.

' _Geez, first mom, and now this_.' "If I was dead, how the hell would you be talkin' to me?"

"No, seriously, what happened? Did you fall asleep searching for the place then? You didn't answer any of my calls even after I left a voice message saying I found the place—so I just decided to come back home after waiting a bit."

"Yeah…sorry, I uh…just ran into some trouble, then didn't think it was worth it."

"Gee thanks for keeping me in the loop!" The brunette said sarcastically. "Remind me to never go out with you again."

"Look I said I'm sorry, okay. Won't happen again…and lets just forget that place."

"Fine by me."

* * *

****…****

"Ah, Inuyasha, perfect timing—you're back." Izayoi cheered as she slipped into her heels and observed the hallway mirror one more time.

"Are you going somewhere?" the teen automatically asked, bringing his book bag down and wriggling his sneakers off.

His mom pursed her lips before answering. "Well, yes, I technically am."

"All dressed up like that?" Inu raised his brow, not ever understanding the purpose behind 'dressing up.'

"It's…a special occasion, I suppose you can say. I'm meeting someone."

It took the hanyo two minutes to put two and two together. "Wait! Like dating someone! A blind date?!" All of a sudden, this felt like a threat to him.

"Honey calm down. It's nothing like that. I've known this person for a while now…but yes, we have been seeing each other. I'm sorry Inu for not telling you sooner—it's just that, I wanted to make sure he was the right one before saying anything."

"What…?" Inuyasha wasn't directly against it, he just wasn't expecting it. _'What if this guy was actually a jerk, trying to trick his mom? People aren't always what they seemed to be –he learned that first hand_.' "Are you sure?"

"Yes, very. We both feel the same way and I can really see us together in the future." Izayoi smiled shyly. "Oh dear, I can't believe we just talked about this here, I wanted to do it more formally."

"Who cares about that, mom? Fine, go, I'll watch after the house."

"Thank you so much dear. I'll be back soon. There's food covered on the stove."

"Mh. Oh, and mom?" He called out before she left out the door. "Make sure you introduce this guy to me." Izayoi chuckled and closed the door behind her. Inu was going to make sure for himself that this guy was right for his innocent mother.

 **To be Continued…**

Go Inu, one of our strongest ukes—Can endure all that and is still the same old. Lol XD. This chapter though…hahaha…*sweats*. I feel bad for Inu, but I just love Sesshomaru's cold attitude, I don't know if its just me but I feel like he's a little more colder (asshole-ish) here than I normally depict him to be (in my other stories). Oh well, it's all good, I'm sure they'll figure it out.

Okay, enough distractions, it's 1:30 AM, and now I ought to go back to studying… t-t

(next chapter, I'm thinking might be out around Christmas break)


	3. Chapter 3

As promised here I am, Happy Holidays! Man, am I glad its finally the break. Felt like this semester was ten decades long and now we hardly get 1.5 weeks off. …this fxxxed up world.

Anyhow, **Replies to Reviews** :

 **Jennifer. haleokeawe:** You bet, sorry for the wait! And thanks for the review!

 **Sherryfanfic1999** : LOL. I swear I'm not selling them illegal stuff (XD) and no my intention wasn't an aphrodisiac…but…as with certain drugs, euphoria is pretty common, so…had I used that to my advantage? Oops, looks like I did. Hahaha. (Sesshomaru certainly doesn't mind). Omg, you're hilarious. I cracked up reading that, esp. you're conflicting feelings towards them-lmaoo. Oh, Inuyasha isn't an omega or anything, Sesshomaru just took a while to realize Inu was a half breed. And all that thing about the pheromones, they are demons/of animal-nature so I guess mates can feel a strong connection w/o even knowing it. Ah whatever- I'm gonna sit in the audience now, lol. Thanks for the great review!

 **Nychell21:** Aw, thanks for the motivation. Damn, now I should really try doing that (coming close to that record). Imagine how amazing that would be—this story would be done in no time. Thanks for the review!

 **Disclaimer: in first chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

"Sesshomaru? Do you have a minute?" InuTaisho asked as he was standing ahead of the front door, ready to leave.

"Yes?" The white-haired teen walked down the stairs into their massive living room and joined him.

"I wanted to inform you that my new wife and her son will be moving in soon."

Sesshomaru's brows automatically frowned. He was clearly against it but hesitated to say anything since they already had this conversation once before. "Perhaps I should move out."

"Nonsense. You'll do no such thing." InuTaisho commanded. "I want this family to be complete, and that includes _you_." The teen rolled his eyes.

"When are they coming?" He then asked.

"Day after tomorrow." His son couldn't hold back a loud agitated sigh. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get along with her son and treat him like a younger brother you never had. I've met him once by the way and you'll be surprised. He's nothing like us—a very frank fellow if you ask me." InuTaisho chuckled. "I think you'll benefit from that kind of exposure."

"Che." ' _Benefit, yeah right. What am I, ten?_ ' He thought as he watched his father head out the door. ' _What a damn pain.'_

Meanwhile, Izayoi was extremely excited, arranging all the boxes outside their front door and waiting for the private delivery van.

"I dunno…are you sure you're sure about this?" Inuyasha sighed as he carried the last of his bag out the door. "Even if they're rich beyond imagination, I don't think they'll appreciate strangers just bombarding into their house."

"Rude! They're not strangers anymore—they're family. I really love him, and I want this to work. Plus, we've already decided on a wedding date, believe it or not. Either way, I think you'll enjoy having him as a father. Oh, but I'll tell you, he is a bit strict at times."

"Sounds like a lot of work." He wasn't exactly comfortable following rules. "Wait what?! Wedding date! When?!"

"I can't tell you just now, that would ruin the surprise."

"No, I mean when did you even decide that?! That fast?!"

"Don't get so worked up, honey –oh look! It's the van they sent for us!" She pointed.

' _Just great, he had such a busy future awaiting him_.' Inu stood there dumbfounded. Well, all that mattered was his mom was extremely happy with all this, so, how bad could it be?

* * *

 _Inuyasha fidgeted in his seat in the restaurant they were currently scheduled to meet. His back was against the entrance and his mom sat right across from him._

" _Dear, you look so tense." Izayoi teased._

"Not _." He refuted immediately._

" _Ah, there he is—" She automatically waved and stood up from her chair. Inu flinched. '_ Can't back down now, bet this guy isn't even that special. _' He thought, slowly looking up as the tall broad figure came into view._

" _Yo." Was all the man said, with a bold smile across his face, as he looked down into the hanyo's honey -orange eyes. The teen's built up tension suddenly dissipated as his shoulders dropped. '_ What…what the heck?! This guy was so cool he could totally pass as his dad! _' He was truly shocked at his mom's skills and observed the man hang a folded blazer from his arm on to the chair and take a seat next to Izayoi in their table of four. "I was told you had a burning desire to meet me." His smile never once leaving his face. "I hope I've met your expectations, kiddo. The name's InuTaisho by the way. So, who do I have the pleasure with here?" The man extended a hand._

" _Uh, Inuyasha, nice to meet you…" Inu took the hand and shook it._

" _Inuyasha. What a coincidence, our names sound pretty similar, don't you think?" The teen partially nodded._

'Whoa, this guy wasn't so bad at all _.' Either that, or the hanyo was simply very easily swayed—which was also true._

 _Ten minutes hadn't passed and the two were like besties already. It turned out InuTaisho was a huge eater too, loved all kinds of meat and was an extreme fan of bowling—that came to Inu as a bit of a surprise. He was also the CEO of a multinational company, which explained the numerous phone calls that kept pestering him throughout his time with them. And even though he looked stoic and aloof, he was actually pretty easy to talk to._

" _I'm sorry dear, it seems my time is running out. It was still nice seeing you." The elder stood up and grabbed his blazer, before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you too, boy. I look forward to running into you again sometime." He patted the teen's shoulder once before exiting._

" _Mhm." Inuyasha bowed his head once._

" _So…what do you think?" Izayaoi asked as soon as the other was out the door. Inuyasha only averted his eyes at that. There was no way he could tell her how amazed he was._

* * *

"I'm glad you guys finally made it. How was the trip?" InuTaisho was the first to greet them after the security guards at the main gates.

"Wonderful, thank you so much again for helping arrange this." Izayoi gratified as she gave him a chaste kiss.

"No trouble at all." He then turned to Inu, who set this shoulder bag on the floor. "Hello again, Inuyasha-kun. Welcome to your new home from now on."

"Hey." Inu forced a smile.

"My! This place is absolutely gorgeous! And how huge!" Izayoi awed.

"Well, I'm glad it's to your liking."

From the end of the hall, Sesshomaru could already hear his father's enthusiastic voice. Frankly, it was making his stomach sick—that kind of notion or joy was one he simply could not relate to. It was convincing him that his astringent father was now succumbing to these humanly emotions.

"My son should be joining us any minute now too." InuTaisho smiled. "Sessho," He finally called out once.

"Yes, I'm here, father." The silverette closed his eyes as he turned the corner, telling himself that this pointless moment would pass by quicker than it would seem to. He came to a halt besides his father and slowly lifted his eyelids, looking straight at the younger teen before him. Silent shock instantly captured his face and looking at the other, he could see the same reaction.

"This is Inuyasha, he's a sophomore in high school."

"You—" the hanyo may have opened his mouth but was cut off by the elder taking his hand into his own and shaking it briefly.

"Nice to meet you." Sesshomaru stated with an expressionless face. Inuyasha stood astonished for a moment but nodded back.

"Er, yeah, same…um…"

"Oh, how could I forget, this is my son, Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha tested it on his tongue. Damn it, even his name was majestic.

"Hon, why don't you come this way, I'll show you to our room. Allow the butlers to take your belongings, and Sesshomaru perhaps you could show Inuyasha-kun his new room. Help him feel comfortable." Sesshomaru forced a nod while Inuyasha awkwardly stood there.

 _'What were the odds? This is insane. Talk about destiny. Like it forced them to meet again where chances otherwise would have been so slim, especially considering how randomly they met and departed. Sigh. Destiny. Destiny was a bitch_.' The white-haired thought the entire time while the silverette coldly led the way.

"So, is this where my room is?" No answer. "… You really don't remember me…?" The demon abruptly stopped in front of a room.

"Look, whatever happened that day, you're better off forgetting it. It was meaningless. Unless you want to shatter them. Though, in all honestly I'd be fine with the family breaking apart."

Inuyasha frowned at that, not fulling comprehending his words. "What the hell?"

"I have better things to do, here's your room. Enjoy."

"What's _his_ problem?"

* * *

The next morning, their first breakfast together was rather too quiet and _mannered_ from Inu's standpoint. Albeit for them it seemed pretty normal. InuTaisho would speak from time to time, asking how the night was or if they had any specific requests and such. The hanyo also realized that his so-called brother wasn't much of a speaker at all, even in his own house. Sesshomaru was the first to stand up from the table after breakfast. Soon after Inuyasha stood up as well and grabbed his school bag.

"Sesshomaru, since both of you are leaving at the same time, why don't you take Inuyasha-kun with you?"

"Uh…" Somehow, the younger teen reckoned that wasn't such a great idea.

"I can't. I have a meeting and cannot afford to make any stops." The silverette unreluctantly turned down.

"Oh, right you have the new board attendee's meeting, isn't that right?"

"That's right, so I'll be off now." The demon turned to pull his shoes on.

"Don't worry Mr.— er, dad, I can go by myself, plus I'll probably meet up with a bunch of friends on the way anyway."

"No need, I'll call the other driver to drop you off. There's no need for you to walk when there are two cars at home—plus I won't be heading to work until later so I won't be using my car for now." InuTaisho insisted to the point where the teen couldn't refuse.

"Hai…"

"Stay safe, have fun~." Izayoi called out as he closed the door behind him. "By the way, Board's meeting? I thought Sesshomaru-kun was in university?"

"He is, but surely he has more potential than that. He is also a part of my company's secondary board's committee."

"Oh my…"

* * *

A sigh escaped Inuyasha's lips. "Whoa what was that about?" Miroku questioned, looking up from his notebook.

"Che, it's nothing."

"Lemme guess, you don't like your new family."

"Nah, it's not that, dad's great, and the place is a mansion with everything you could ask for."

"But…"

The teen sighed again. " _but_ , I can't seem to get along with my _'older brother_.'"

"Ouch that sucks."

"Even though we already—" The hanyo immediately stopped himself not noticing he was going too far. Of course, he couldn't say 'even though we already met and slept together.'

"Even though?"

"I mean, even though we're only a few years apart."

"How old is he?"

"Nineteen."

"Ah, so four years apart."

"Yeah, but trust me, he acts way older. I was surprised when dad told me he was _only_ nineteen." Miroku laughed at that. "But I guess it's 'cause he was raised that way. I mean, he's taking classes but then also works for his dad's company and I hear he's pretty good. It's only been a week, but whenever I'm at home I hardly ever see him. He's always locked up in his room or in their library—"

"They have their own library?"

"Yeah, I'm not a huge fan, but it's about the size of this classroom, maybe a little bigger."

"Wow…" The brunette was resting his face on his knuckles now, all ears, since Inuyasha's talking mode had been turned on. "So how can you say you don't get along? I mean, ya barely talk."

"Well…in the beginning he said something 'bout not liking the idea of a family. And he almost always chooses to ignore me during breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner. Then he never even says anything to me! Like a small 'hey,' or 'yo, what's up' or even a 'good morning,' if we ever make it to the same bathroom at the same time." The teen complained animatedly.

"Maybe he's too used to being on his own?"

" _I get that,_ but does he _have_ 't be a jerk about it?"

"Haha I can see it's doing a number on you."

"Ugh, I don't know why I care either—It's stupid. I should just let him screw himself." The hanyo put his head down. Sigh, he really had no reason to hate Sesshomaru—aside from the time when he made his butt hurt like hell for _two whole days_. Instead of loathing, he remembered that day on the street vividly, when he was struck by the silverette's appearance for the first time ever. Then _that_ happened at the hotel. And now they were brothers. Wow.

Unintentionally, an image of the two kissing on the hotel bed flashed in his mind. For a brief second, the teen's breath suddenly lost him, as if he had just been cut off from an oxygen supply source. ' _That's right…that day they kissed—among all the other sinful acts they committed—but they shared a moment.'_ He could recall it all, tongues twirling passionately, Sesshomaru's hands roaming all over his body. _'…didn't that mean the other probably wasn't so repulsed by him…?_ ' He blushed remembering the bits and pieces of it.

"You okay?" Miroku's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Oh~, I'm hearing some really juicy stuff. Your brother sounds hot, Inuyasha."

"Just leave it, you don't wanna have anything to do with him. _Trust me_." At that moment the bell for dismissal also rang.

"Well that's the bell. Let's get out of here." Miroku threw his books into his bag in one go and stood up.

"Why don't we get some smoothies on the way to cheer you up, Inu?" Sango suggested, lifting her bags and books as well.

"Oh, that sounds great!" Kagome cheered.

"Yeah, sure, why not…" Inuyasha answered not feeling the hype.

Inuyasha entered the manor with two smoothies in his hands. _'Maybe this'll help me warm him up… or freeze him lol_.' He inwardly laughed as he placed the two on top of the kitchen shelf. Lucky for him, he caught the elder at the right moment, stepping into the kitchen as ell. _'Ah perfect!_ '

"Yo!" Inu exclaimed. Sesshomaru mildly turned to look at him. "Want a drink? I have an extra..."

The demon gazed at the so-called drink. "…what is that?"

"Eh, it's a smoothie—don't tell me you've never had one?"

"Please. As if I'd drink something like that."

"What! You haven't even tried it—come on—"

"No thanks." Without caring any further, he began to turn away.

"Hey—Sesshomaru!" The teen called out, anger and irritation rising in his voice. However, the silverette continued walking as if he didn't exist at all. The younger's shoulders slumped. _'What an idiot_ ,' he thought, and stored the elder's drink in the fridge. _'Maybe later.'_

 **To Be Continued…**

Wow, two whole chapters went by without saying Sesshomaru's name? Now that's a record lol. But well, well, well, would you look at that –who else expected the older brother not getting along? Of course, no surprise there. Hm…just how will they get along…?


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah I'm back so soon, I cant help it, this was the only story I had the scenes already laid out—unlike my other stories. I already know I'm bad at keeping up with myself, hence, before I started this story I made sure most of it was planned out.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **EvilAngelofHeavenandHell** : Lmaoo, you're making me blush haha. Well that's a positive reaction & one that makes me laugh. Aw, I'm glad to hear that! Love all the feedback! This stuff is exactly what drags my ass back to the fanfic world lol. I really appreciate all the encouragement (that nose bleed though XD…) Thanks for the review!

 **Sherryfanfic1999:** whoa! Okay, lets slow down and tackle one question at a time lmao. (I'm enjoying this). One thing is true though –Sesshomaru hasn't realized it indeed— No spoilers, so you'll have to wait for the answers as to who figures it out first. (morning sickness? You're ahead of me lol. Shhh). But no, I don't think Izayoi knows her son can get pregnant. Don't worry, I can assure you that the parents have one and the same room and are in love. Inuyasha's father _is_ a mystery, but you're right about getting slapped in face. We'll see that very soon. Can't wait either lol. Thanks for the hype review!

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

"Honey! I brought back some ice cream, come and get some." Izayoi called from the kitchen. Inuyasha immediately jumped from the couch backwards and met her in the kitchen.

"What flavors?" Apparently, that was the hanyo's number one concern.

"Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and mint." The younger gave her a questioning look before she started explaining. "You can have chocolate, strawberry for myself, mint for your father and I went with vanilla for Sesshomaru-kun, since…it was a safe option. I should've asked him what flavor he liked before going out."

' _And I doubt he would've answered_.' Inu thought, partly glad his mother didn't bother asking.

"I know, why don't you go call him?" His mom suggested delightfully.

The hanyo wanted to choke. "Me? Why me?"

"Oh come on, sweetie, don't tell me you're not trying to get along with him—he's your brother now." Izayoi looked disappointed. "Please don't make this hard and do look out for him. He's never known anyone other than his dad and you know how rough _he_ can be."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fiiine. I'll go call him." He began dragging his feet up the stairs to the elder's door. After knocking a few times, he waited for a response. "Sesshomaru? Hey, you in there?" He knocked again. ' _Maybe, he stepped out?_ '

"Everything alright Inuyasha-kun?" A maid smiled at him while passing by the hall with a clothes' basket.

"Huh? Oh, I was tryna call Sessomaru, but I think he's not in his room."

"Hm, no, I think he should be in."

"Well you can try, but I doubt it. Mom just wanted him to come down and get some ice cream." The teen told and turned on his heels, locking his hands behind his head nonchalantly.

He heard the maid knock on the door once and usher his name. "Sesshomaru-sama."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears when he processed the sound of a door unlocking and opening. Gasping, he instantly swerved around and saw the demon poke his head and answer the maid.

"Is something the matter?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"It believes the young mistress would like you to have some ice cream." The maid answered.

"Right. I'm not interested. Would you pass that on?" Without waiting for a reply, he shut the door again.

"Will do."

Inuyasha stood there with fumes escaping his ears. ' _Unbelievable_!' He automatically walked up to the door and kicked it hard with his foot. "Bastard!" And with that he stomped the rest of the way down.

"And?" Izayoi waited.

"I'm eating his share too!" The younger angrily stated.

* * *

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes groggily as he stepped towards the second floor bathroom. He immediately noticed Sesshomaru approaching the same way, but probably not aiming towards the bathroom. Inu was still partially sedated but looked up in acknowledgment.

"He—" He barely had time to utter the word before the silverette casually passed him by. The teen growled and stopped him abruptly by the arm. "Hey! Hold it! What's the matter with you?! Why've you been giving me the cold shoulder so much? Huh?! What did I ever do to you?"

The elder let out a hard long sigh and attempted to break free but the other held on to him tighter than that.

"I get you're probably used to spendin' your time alone but do you hafta act so antisocial about it? If you didn't realize already: we're brothers now—you could at least make it work for mom and dad." The hanyo continued.

Sesshomaru frowned and finally turned around to face him. "Mom and _dad_? Just who are you calling dad? My dad you mean? Right, if it wasn't for your insouciant mother, my father would yet be focused on his work alone. And ruthlessly be running his company the way he should. Now he seems to be wasting too much time _enjoying_ himself rather than looking for ways to do business."

"Hah? What do you mean? He's a successful man and he's doing just fine—everyone has to chill sometimes, you can't just straight work all the time!"

The silverrete nodded. "Yes, exactly, with that kind of mentality it's no wonder you're _only_ in high school."

"You…I hate the way you talk."

"I suppose it's mutual then." Sesshomaru decided to conclude it at that. Inuyasha was still furious but the elder was already out of his grip and walking away.

"…so, you're mad at us because we took your dad away from you." The hanyo intentionally tried to rile him up, and it must have worked to an extent because the other halted in his steps.

"Don't come up with meaningless conclusions on your own." His elder brother stated coldly, turning around one last time.

Inu stood there in defeat. ' _Why are you like this? Why are you like this…when I actually don't hate you as much as I should…_ ' He lowered his gaze slightly with a hurt expression washing over his face—long enough for the other to catch it. However, the teen snapped himself out it and rotated his body away also. "Screw you." He spat heartlessly before sliding down the staircase rail and went straight out the back door, forgetting all about the bathroom. Sesshomaru only stared after him, that unexpected expression haunting him a tad bit longer.

 **At Dinner**

"Hm? That's odd where's Inuyasha-kun? He's normally never late for food." InuTaisho asked the question on everyone's (except Sesshomaru's) mind.

"The butlers haven't seen him either. I'm sure he's just lost track of time with his friends." Izayoi answered.

After ten minutes into dinner, the hanyo walked into the dining room and took a seat.

"Inuyasha-kun? Where were you? We were forced to begin dinner without you." Their father announced.

"Hey." The teen said very flatly and out of character. "Sorry I'm late."

"Is everything okay?" His mother asked worrisomely.

"Sure." He barely looked at her and began adding the food to his plate, at the same time refusing to look at Sesshomaru at all. A part of him felt like the other was gazing his way though.

' _The silent treatment, whatever_.' The silverette went back to eating, not noticing InuTaisho observing both of them.

* * *

"Are you heading out to work now?" Sesshomaru asked, while InuTaisho was pulling his coat on.

"Yes, do you have classes today?"

"Hn, I'll be leaving shortly as well."

There was a moment of silence before his dad spoke. "Are you getting along with your brother?"

The silverrete averted his eyes. "We hardly have time to talk."

"Well, you should, considering we'll be living together. Plus, I want him to be just as successful as you one day, so your guidance will go a long way for him."

"Yeah whatever."

"I mean it." Inutaisho emphasized before leaving the house.

"Che."

After some time, Sesshomaru paced back and forth between the living room and his room, getting all his materials together to head out for university.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-kun, I'm glad I caught you before you left." Izayoi walked into the living room with a bento. "I made this bento for you, I was hoping you'd take it with you incase you got hungry. I know how hard you work, and I think this is the least I can do for you." She smiled.

"I don't need it."

"I asked the butlers what you normally prefer to eat, so tried to add all your favorites."

"I already stated that I don't want it. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"Sesshomaru-kun, do you hate me?" The silverette sighed. _'Like mother like son'_ 'Isn't that obvious?' he felt like saying. "I know you're against this, considering your age and all and you probably don't even need me, but do know that I see you just as much as a son and hope that you'll see me as a mother too."

"Are you serious? Why must you all pester me so much?" He abruptly swung himself, without anticipating his shoulder bag slamming into the bento in her hands and onto the floor, its contents exploding in the wrapping. "Tsk. That wasn't my intention." The silverette automatically apologized but didn't pick it up. Izayoi flashed a pained expression once but shook her head.

"It's alright. I see that you don't want it…"

"Excuse me." The demon left after that.

* * *

"Hey mom, check it out. You wanna see some pictures I took of the bridge by the river? They came out great." Inuyasha hopped onto the sofa next to where his mother was sitting, later that day and propped out his phone.

"Oh, is that so? Of course, show me."

"I took them with Miroku, Sango and Kagome." He began swiping across the screen, showing them one at a time until a loud slam of the front door startled them. InuTaisho stomped into the house and stood at the foot of the wide staircase that split ways at the second floor.

"Huh, dad—welcome back—"

"Sesshomaru!" The loud urgent call rose both mother and son unto their feet as they stared at the demon.

"Honey are you okay?" Izayoi attempted to ask but received no response.

"Sesshomaru! Do you not hear me calling you?!" Izayoi and Inuyasha looked at each other once in bewilderment. ' _What on earth happened?'_

 _[Flashback:]_

 _InuTaisho was riding in the passenger seat of his car and soon dialed one of the butlers at home. "Hey, how's it going? Anything special happen today while I was out?_

" _No sir, nothing of that sort."_

" _Then how's the mistress? Anything I need to know about?"_

"… _well, about that…" their butler was hesitant to indict Sesshomaru but was mandated to report, which he did._

 _[End flashback.]_

"I'm _coming_. I don't understand the sudden rush…" The silverette casually stepped down the stairs. Frankly, he barely made it to the last of the staircase and took a step forward before he was slapped across the face by his father. Both Inuyasha and Izayoi gasped in shock. Sesshomaru himself held a look of complete astonishment as he straightened his face again to look at his father.

"You've ashamed yourself in my eyes. Apologize to your mother _at once_."

The silverette knotted his eyebrows at that proposition. Furthermore, calling this human his _mother_ …

"Uh, dear, it was nothing, please don't be mad at him." Izayoi reasoned.

"Silence, he's not a child. He had no reason to act like that."

Izayoi wanted to say more but InuTaisho directed himself to the teen again. " _Sesshomaru_ , are you defying me?"

Inuyasha truly felt like his idiot brother would get punched again, and couldn't help but jump in, running towards them and standing in front of his older brother. Gripping InuTaisho's fist that was in mid-air, he urged. "D-dad! Um, maybe you should cool down a bit…I'll talk to this guy—so you should discuss it…uh—with mom first!" He wasn't exactly sure on what to say but somehow it worked and InuTaisho had backed off. _'it's now or never_.' He resolved and to Sesshomaru's surprise he took the elder's wrist and dragged him upstairs to his own room. The silverette silently sat against the bed on the floor, while Inu fished for his first aid kit. The demon wasn't insanely injured or anything, just a few bleeding scratches from his father's long nails but pretending to bandage him was better than sitting around, or so the hanyo thought. _'Wait, why was he helping him again?'_

Speaking of atmosphere, the air around them was so intense—to the point where Inuyasha was obligated to say something before one of them suffocated. "I get hurt all the time, isn't it great that I readily have a first aid kit available in my room?" He tried to make a joke as he placed the plastic box between them on the floor, but the demon wasn't laughing.

"I don't need some half-breed's pity."

The younger just forced himself to maintain a smile. _'I wanna smack this guy too now._ ' He ignored the comment and took out a cotton gauze and a small alcohol bottle. "I ain't pitying you, genius. Believe me, you probably deserved it—whatever you did."

"Heh."

The teen blinked. ' _Was that a laugh or did he actually agree with me?_ '

"I must have fallen really low if you're going to take care of me." The elder remarked.

"I can do it ten times better than you can, I bet, especially when it comes to wounds." He dipped the cotton with a bit of alcohol and brought it to close to the area around Sesshomaru's mouth. He was a bit amazed that the other didn't push him back yet. As he grazed the other's cheek, the demon never shifted or flinched but just continued to stare into his soul expressionlessly. ' _Huh, did I not pour any? How come he's not reacting?_ '

"Why are you pouring more on to it? It's only a small cut." Sesshomaru deadpanned when Inu put more alcohol on the cotton.

"Huh? Oh, I think I didn't get any the first time."

"Are you that clueless? You clearly did."

"Che! Then how come you didn't react?"

The demon only stared at the teen for a full minute. "Why would that amount of pain make me flinch?"

"Wha…?" ' _Okay…I underestimated this guy. Maybe I'm not the only one who's used to injuries. Scary_.' "Nevermind." He shook his head and reached out for a thin rectangular bandage, but his hand was stopped short by long cold fingers.

"I don't need that on my face, this should heal in no time."

"Eh? What's wrong with it, I have them on all the time."

"Yes you."

"What are you tryna say?"

"Exactly what you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking of anything!" _'Well this wasn't so bad, like it was some—very very small— improvement in their relationship? It was obviously different than their usual bickering_.'

The hanyo realized that Sesshomaru was still holding on to his hand, he felt every single sliding movement the slender fingers made along his skin before finally detaching. "So, what did you do this time?"

The silverette wasn't planning on answering at first but the latter part of the question puzzled him. "This time? Anyhow, I don't think you would want to know."

"Try me—I know you're a jerk anyway."

"… I don't have time for this." The demon stood up from the floor.

"What _do_ you have time for?" The teen let out in frustration.

"Excelling." The elder smirked as he left out the door.

"That's all he cares about." _'Cocky bastard._ ' "I bet he has no friends."

 **To Be Continued…**

Ahahahaha Sesshomaru and I could totally be besties. Sorry, I meant: look, they're ALMOST getting along! XD. Ah, you can see I'm enjoying ridiculing them like this. Okay, that's something, so far. Is it just me or is the story progressing too quickly? Oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

This break is almost over—I just can't anymore…why? *sobs* Anyways, as you can imagine once the semester starts, I won't be able to update at all, think of me dead.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Sherryfanfic1999** : Oh! The business trip is a really great idea! I like that! Sorry I'll be stealing that if you don't mind (thanks!), Sesshomaru wasn't angry so much at the fact that Inu is calling his dad, dad, but more so that his dad isn't focused solely on his work anymore but on them more. How do I say this, he likes a ruthless leader lol XD. And his father has always been strict with him for the most part. Yeah, Izayoi feels bad but Sesshomaru won't be accepting any apologies, she'll still try to get along but its really up to Inu to fix the family. I get the feeling he's the only one that really can—you know what I mean. Hahaha all the pain Inu has yet to face. *~* Oh nah its fine, you can ask and say whatever you like—I enjoy reading it all! Thanks for the review!

 **Jennifer. Haleokeawe:** Glad you're loving it so far! Keep still 'cause things are about to get spicy lol. XD. Thanks for the review!

 **EvilAngelofHeavenandHel** l: Don't worry Sesshomaru deserved the slap, it's healthy for him (my apologies Sessho –I still love you more). Hahahaha that background made me laugh, I'm starting to picture it that way too all of a sudden. Ah, good times. Omg, you flatter me so much, I love it. Thanks as always for the review!

 _ **Disclaimer in first chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

It had been three weeks since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's unspoken night at the hotel.

It had been four days since Inuyasha felt sore and nauseous every morning. He assumed it was something he ate, after all that always happened in the past. However, this was the first time he woke up feeling like crap for four days straight. There was that one time he even felt like vomiting but was able to suppress it somehow. However, this morning was particularly worse.

' _Ugh…my head feels heavy and my body feels pretty tired.'_ The hanyo noted first thing in the morning.

"Inu dear! If you don't get up, you'll be late~" He could hear Izayoi call from the hall before she opened his door.

"Ugh, mom. I don't think I'll be going to school. I don't feel so well."

"Hm?" She eyed him curiously and felt his forehead. "My, you _are_ burning up! I'll call the butlers, be sure to rest a lot today, okay. Mommy has to step out for work, but I'll try to come soon…"

"And dad?"

"Dad's already left and Sesshomaru is out too so please try to take care of yourself."

"Got it, don't worry 'bout me, I got this. It'll probably get better in the afternoon." The teen forced a smile.

"Alright, take care!"

Inuyasha went back to staring at the ceiling _. 'Right, Sesshomaru went off on that three-day business trip. Heh, by the looks of it he was glad to get away_.' Abruptly, he felt the urge to throw up and this time gave in, jumping up and running to the bathroom nearly knocking over a maid passing by.

"I-Inuyasha-kun?" The maid looked after him, startled.

After his painful episode in the bathroom, the butlers came into his room with breakfast and fever meds. The teen wasn't exactly up to it, but he was able to eat all his share and even took the medicine. Laying back down, he waited for an hour and realized that he wasn't feeling as better as he hoped he would.

He instantly reached for his phone with nothing better to do and shot a text.

 _You: Yo, how do u fix a cold?_

 _Miroku: …_

 _Miroku: Fix a cold?_

 _You: I'm sick! And the medicine isn't working_ wat do I do?_

 _Miroku: Ah, so that's y you're absent today. Everything ok? When do u ever get sick?_

 _You: answer me_

 _Miroku: drink tea, I don't know. The medicine should work, maybe you're not taking it right._

 _You: no, I took it rite_

 _Miroku: uh, I really don't know then…I don't get sick that often either… btw, want me to keep your handouts for u?_

 _You: URGH, u have the nerve to mention HW to me…_

 _You: yeah watever, Ill get them from u tomorow_

' _Well that wasn't helpful. What was I thinking anyway, like he'd help…ugh!_ ' The hanyo clutched his stomach automatically feeling pangs of pain. ' _What the hell –is this? Stomach cramps? No…_ ' The discomfort only increased in duration and magnitude, making it harder to breath by the minute. He couldn't dare move an inch and just lay there for what seemed like ages.

* * *

"Welcome back, young master." The butlers greeted as they opened the passenger door for Sesshomaru.

"I wish I could say it's good to be back." The silverette murmured under his breath as he stepped inside the house and removed his coat and shoes. "Well, at least I have the house all to myself for now." He waltzed over to the kitchen for a quick drink before going straight upstairs. The elder teen barely made it across the hall past the hanyo's room when he curtly froze in his steps. He was being choked by an immense surge of stressed energy—coming directly from the teen's room.

' _No, he should be in school…shouldn't he?'_ The silverette stared at the other's door with bewilderment. Sesshomaru couldn't decide if he should knock, but he was certain something was wrong in there. To his better judgement he swung the door open and was speechless to find his 'brother' on the floor helpless and panting heavily. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyo continued to huff irregularly, most likely not even aware that his elder brother was there. _'Is he sick? How long has he been here?'_ "Hey, can you hear me?" The elder tried again. _'Do I take him to the hospital or call the doctor here? What am I to do in these situations…?_ ' The elder wasn't panicking but came to grasps that he had never taken care of an actual person before. For starters, he hoisted the younger up and lay his burning body on the bed. _'His temperature is sky rocketing. Why didn't he call someone?'_ Right after that, Sesshomaru rung his personal/family's doctor who specialized in demon care. It was much faster to call the doctor to their place after all.

Inuyasha finally cracked an eye open and thought he was dreaming. How the hell could the elder be here right at this moment and in his room no less? So, it wouldn't hurt to call out, right? "Sesshomaru…it hurts…"

The silverette looked away from his phone, and blankly at him. "What does?"

"Everything…"

"Not helping." Soon after the doctor came in and examined him, while Sesshomaru stood in the background. For instant relief, the doctor gave Inuyasha a pill to swallow.

"Hm… he said he was vomiting and has been worse since this morning. Has this ever happened before?" Dr. F asked.

"Mh…maybe once or twice yesterday and the day before, but I got over it…"

Dr. F turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "Will you take him to my clinic? I want to run a few tests, because it doesn't seem as though the fever medicine even helped in the slightest." The silverette nodded.

However, Inu fretted. "W-what tests…?"

"Your symptoms might be due to a variety of things, so I want to make a differential diagnosis by carrying out a few more tests." The hanyo visibly gulped.

"Don't be a brat now, if anything you'll probably live." The silverette coldly blurted. _If anything_ , that only scared Inu further, who glared at the other.

"Then, I'll see you there, Sesshomaru." The doctor went ahead first. The elder turned back to the teen.

"Can you stand?"

The white-haired teen hung his legs from the edge of the bed and pushed himself up but wobbled uncontrollably at the first step he took. Sesshomaru caught him immediately and snaked an arm around his waist, before letting out a troubled sigh.

"What the...I've never been this bad…it's like my body's dying…" The teen tried to explain.

"…hold on." The elder 'somewhat' gently said and scooped him up from his knees.

Inu yelped. "W-what?" He asked embarrassed.

"This is less troublesome." The hanyo quietly accepted that and loosely hooked a hand on the other's shoulder until they reached the car.

* * *

It took about an hour or so, before all the results were analyzed, including the blood tests, urine test, and ultrasound. Dr. F entered the room after a while. The demon stood against the wall while Inuyasha sat on the patient table.

"Blood test looks fine, aside from some elevated hormone levels, the same was found in the urine test. Ultrasound is unremarkable…for now."

"What hormones?" The teen blurted. The doctor nodded, as if he was getting there.

"Before that, I must ask, have you had sex recently?"

Inuyasha looked down puzzled. ' _Why did it matter again?_ '

"Yes." A voice, clearly Sesshomaru, answered for him from behind. The hanyo flinched and swerved his head towards him, feeling equally angry and embarrassed.

"With a human or demon?"

"…demon…" The younger responded himself this time before his elder brother did. Why was he in the room again?

"That explains it. I just needed to confirm."

"What?" Inuyasha was growing impatient by now. "Explains what?!"

"Let him talk, half-breed." The elder sighed.

"Inuyasha-kun, you are aware that you are a hanyo, correct? Half demon, but half human also. If you were to sleep with a human, your genes would likely override theirs. _However_ , if you were to ever end up having sex with a demon, especially that of pure blood, the demon's genes will dominant over yours and therefore can lead to other outcomes." Dr. F elaborated. While Inuyasha wasn't following at all, the silverette stood there listening to every word.

"Are you saying he's pregnant?" The demon clarified. There was no way he was believing any of it.

"That's right." The teen's face lost all color when the doctor answered and sat there speechlessly.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru had a difficult time swallowing that bit of information too.

"But I'm a guy!" Inu exclaimed.

"And partially demon. Your species are unlike humans. Human males cannot produce extra chambers in their body to accommodate such imbalances. Hence, if a human male was to sleep with a demon, this wouldn't have been the case. But in your case, it is."

The younger slumped backward. This was all too shocking, too unreal—even that was an understatement. His body was already acheing and now his brain was going to have a breakdown too. On the other hand, Sesshomaru was rather dumbstruck as well. He wasn't anticipating this in the least. He was quite certain that forgetting that night ever happened was the best thing he could do but now this? This would be impossible to hide. Maybe probable now, but if the teen really was pregnant and after a while began showing…No.

"I know it's a shock, please feel free to ask any questions that come to mind. In the meantime, I'll bring some brochures and the list of medications." Dr. F broke the silence and left them alone for a minute. The elder teen glimpsed at Inuyasha who had an unreadable expression on his face, with his eyes being concealed by his hair.

* * *

The silverette drove them home, in silence. The hanyo who usually never shut up, hadn't said a single word the entire time. He exhaled, finding this current situation a bit troublesome to deal with too when normally he would have appreciated the silence. "Look Inuyasha… This might not be the best time to tell our parents…"

' _Great, another secret they had to keep_.' "Mhm." The teen agreed. Silence filled the air again.

"…Do you despise me now?" Sesshomaru emotionless asked. _Why did he care if the younger did?_ Truthfully, the question slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to even think about it. The teen slowly shook his head without looking, a long moment after. _Did he feel relief just now_?

Sesshomaru parked into the pharmacy's parking lot and stepped out of the car. "I'll pick up your meds, wait here for me."

* * *

When they finally made it home, the silverette handed the medications to the teen, informing him to take the fever one right after dinner. The hanyo took the bags with a groan and resorted to going back to his room.

"Are you alright?" That was the first time Inuyasha _ever_ heard Sesshomaru voice a concern regarding _him_. The younger stared at him for a moment in awe before weakly nodding. That was a lie. He soon ditched the elder and began climbing upstairs.

' _How should I feel? I'm having a kid? If that ain't enough to believe—then what about the fact that I'm having the kid of the guy who hates me. Che_.' Somehow, that just depressed him more.

* * *

The next morning the hanyo emptied himself in the bathroom again, feeling miserable afterwards. This was gonna be a huge pain! "Urrgghhh!" He groaned loudly from inside the bathroom. _'You little beast in there, you're going to pay, unless I find a way to get rid of you first_!' He cursed his belly but then sighed at how immoral that sounded. As he exited the bathroom, he was startled to find Sesshomaru soundly standing against the bathroom wall with his arms crossed. Inuyasha didn't know what to say or do, so merely gave him a look of acknowledgement before dashing away. The silverette only stared after him.

"Are you feeling a little better, dear?" Izayoi asked at the table.

"You have no idea." Inuyasha vaguely answered. Well, at least the fever was gone now.

"Oh! Sesshomaru-kun, would you like some breakfast?" His mom called out when she noticed the demon buttoning his cuffs in the living room.

"No need."

"Then how about something to-go?"

The silverette sighed. "I already stated 'no need.' I'll buy something once I'm there." He declared and left.

' _Hmph. Same as always.'_ The hanyo pouted with a bit of irritation, stabbing his food at the same time.

"Really, why spend money when it's all here?" Izayoi felt hurt.

"Forget him mom. Don't bother with him." Inu comforted.

 **To Be Continued…**

Well that's all I have for today. Congrats to Inu, right—he'll probably smack me, won't he? Lol. I don't know why but I found this chapter to be so weirdly intimate/bringing them close…0.0… whatever, just me.

Next update will def take a while. In the meantime, enjoy the New Year's I guess. Which reminds me Happy New Year. (how is it a new year already? 3:/)


	6. Chapter 6

Happy summer~ (though I'll be back to school in exactly 4 days…)

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Jennifer. Haleokeawe** : I knoww, Im sorrryyy~~ hahaha. That always happens, stuff gets so good and then its 'to be continued forever.' Can't help it. Its all unintentional. Hope you enjoy this for now. Thanks for the review!

 **Sherryfanfic1999** : I'm terrified about their parents finding out, I mean they haven't even married yet and the boys are already spewing trouble. Sessho's in deep trouble if his dad ever finds out. His dad already has issues that sessho isn't getting along with inu…he'll likely think Sessho bullied and raped Inu. (Animals showing dominance their own way XDD). I …don't think InuT will have the power to actually sniff out whose pups they are. How the pregnancy will go…that time will tell haha. (it wouldn't be fun if it was too smooth though ;P) I don't think they can get married-no wait what, that's in the LONG run. Their secret merely started and I'm just as curious as you are to find out what happens next. Thanks for the review!

 **SesshomaruXinuyashalover:** hey! Glad you're loving it so far! Thanks for the ideas! So, Inu probably doesn't have any more friends than the usual gang so he probably won't get that feedback from anyone. That's good for us, coz we could keep the story going slowly BUT there is someone else who'll show up and notice he's pregnant… (can't tell you who yet :D) Thanks for the review!

 **KLS-Blueskies:** Well then there's a bond already, this story has found you (or you found it). Wow, now I'm gonna remember that, your birthday's are on the same day as this story's anniversary. I'm glad its to your liking. Thanks for the review!

 **Disclaimer: in first chapter.**

Just wanted to say- bcoz I don't think I got a chance before: thanks for all the love and support and we've only started! It's amazing! You guys are the besttt

 _ **Chapter 6**_ :

"Well anyway, I should be off too now. Later mom!" Inuyasha called out from the front door.

"Have fun~" His mom retaliated.

The teen was walking to school on his own this morning, feeling better than most of his recent mornings. He hummed and stared down at his phone for most of the path until he noticed something drop in the side of his vision. Inu glanced at the side of the cross walk to recognize a credit card on the ground. Instantly looking behind him, he found a man walking away while a hand returning to his side.

"Uh, hey! I think you just dropped your card." The hanyo picked up the plastic card and waved it to the tall curly haired man. The male calmly turned around, revealing no interest or expression at first. Inu walked up to the guy, holding out the credit card. "It's your's isn't it?"

"Why, yes it is. Thanks." The brunette retrieved the item with a short smile. His expression fell again when he noted something peculiar about the teen. ' _Is that two spiritual energies radiating from one entity…?_ ' He reviewed as he stared down at the younger. "What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, Inuyasha."

"Well then Inuyasha-kun, since you've done me a huge favor, I'd like to repay you if that's alright. How about lunch or breakfast?"

"Nah, it's okay—that was nothing. Anyway, I gotta get going or else I'll be late for school." The white haired began to turn back onto his direction.

"I insist. Perhaps I can catch you some other time?"

"Um…"

"You mentioned school, it doesn't happen to be the one nearby here, does it? What was it… D.W. High?"

"Yeah, that. But really, its no biggie. Later!" The teen waved and picked up the pace before he really was late.

' _Ah, I didn't get to ask his name… ah, whatever_.'

* * *

Sesshomaru stretched his arms once and caught a glimpse at the time in his room. 2:30 PM. It seemed like an ideal time to take a break from his research paper and stretch his legs—perhaps even grab a bite to eat. He assembled his papers in a neat pile on his desk and turned down his laptop.

' _2:30 PM…aren't high schoolers also dismissed around this time…?'_ The silverette pondered, making it down the steps to the front door where he gathered his long coat. Walking to his parked silver car, he noticed the driver standing by their spare black one. "Are you going to pick the hanyo up?"

"Why…yes, I normally would… But Inuyasha-sama insisted that he come home by himself." The driver answered.

' _That does sound like him.'_ "It's alright, I'll pick him up." The teen decided out of nowhere, making a hand gesture towards the other.

The driver was taken aback for a brief moment. "Are you sure young master?" The demon nodded and took out his car keys.

* * *

"Should we head straight home? Or stop for a bite?" Miroku questioned the rest of the gang as they walked out the school building into the front grounds.

"I have things to do at home today, so I'm probably going to go straight home." Kagome was the first to answer.

"Hey guys, do you recognize that silver car over there? I don't think I've ever seen it before." Sango directed their attention towards a silver sport's car parked across the street from the gates of their institution. As did the others, Inuyasha stole a glance at the said car and immediately grimaced.

"I needa hide." He said as soon as a tall figure stepped out from the front seat and leaned against the vehicle. "Someone cover me." The hanyo took shelter behind Miroku's shoulders.

"Uh, he's looking straight at us." The brunette stated in a matter of fact way.

The white-haired only groaned. "Ugh, why is he here?"

"Wow his hair is so long –just like yours Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed. "Wait, you know him?"

"Keep it down, dumbass." Inu hissed.

"Too late, it looks like he's ready to come over here." Sango updated as they watched him turn his head both ways before attempting to cross the street.

"Ack!" ' _No I don't want him coming here. The last thing I need is more commotion. Shit! No helping it_!' "Sorry guys, I'll leave first then!" The teen called out and ran towards the car.

"Why are you here?" Inu demanded as he stopped two feet away from the elder, who looked at him with an unbothered expression.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm picking you up."

"I didn't ask you to—I don't wanna be picked up."

"Get in." The demon simply ordered and made his way to the driver's seat without waiting for another response.

"Hey, hold on!" ' _He's not listening at all!_ ' Inu fumed. He watched as the front passenger window on his side rolled down.

"Would you like me to embarrass you before your entire school?" The younger sucked in an irritated breath and swung the passenger door open, ultimately slamming it close.

"Who's that?" Kagome blurted.

"Inuyasha's step brother I suppose." Miroku responded.

"It's odd, they aren't blood-related, yet they look so much alike." Sango quietly pointed out.

Inuyasha sat in the front seat with a silent sullen expression. Who cares if this was awkward? It couldn't have been any worse.

The silverette breached the silence first, amazing the hanyo. "Are you hungry?"

Inuyasha hid the surprise. "No, I'm not—" _Growl_. "—freakin' hungry." The half-breed cursed his innate being. Sesshomaru found himself smirking at that. He stirred the wheel around and brought them to his preferred restaurant.

As they stepped out of the car, the younger surveyed the place. ' _Looks high class…_ ' The demon was apparently a regular, so the waiters greeted him automatically and showed them to a table secluded from the others. The menus already sat on the table, prompting the hanyo to peek.

' _Ack…'_ The younger inwardly shuddered. The prices had way too many digits for a 'normal lunch.'

"Should I bring the usual, Sesshomaru-san?" A waitress inquired.

"Yes, but make it two."

"Understood." The young girl bowed and left.

"What the? Do you always come to these kinda places for a _bite_?" Inuyasha had to ask.

Sesshomaru took a sip of cold water from his glass. "These kind of places?"

"Expensive as hell!"

"Of course, why not?"

' _Lucky bastard._ ' Inu envied.

Their long-awaited food finally arrived, and it looked like a perfect balance of greens, meat and carbs. A little too perfect for Inuyasha's liking.

"Are you a child?" the elder's voice rang in his ear mid-way into their meal.

"Huh?" The teen curiously looked up.

"Why are you shoving all the vegetables to the side."

"Eh? Geez, what's it to you? I just don't feel like eating them." The hanyo frowned.

" _Right_." It was a simple word, yet the younger could hear the heavy sarcasm in it.

"Okay then, do you want them instead?" He playfully scooped up a bunch with his forks and dumped them onto the other's plate, who immediately scowled at the action.

"Behave yourself, half-breed." Sesshomaru was trying everything in his power from smacking the teen then and there. ' _Seriously, what an insensate child. How on earth was he even having a child in the first place?_ ' That thought choked the silverette arbitrarily. It was like a sudden realization—no, reminder again of the huge mess they created.

"Meh, but this is pretty out of character isn't it?" The younger pulled the other out from his morbid thoughts.

"What is?"

"I don't know… this… you picking me up, …taking me out…" Sesshomaru furrowed his brows again, realizing it was indeed a bit out of his character, especially since it seemed like he was trying to get along with his 'brother,' an extra piece of family he had no use for.(XD!) However…that wasn't entirely true anymore. This brother of his also happened to be impregnated by him and carrying his child.

"I'm leaving. Will you be able to finish that?" The elder pointed at the other's full plate.

"Huh? Hey! Slow down! At least lemme eat first!" The teen began chugging his food down, focus completely shifted.

' _He's so easy to sway._ '

The pure demon continued to quietly observe the teen, tracking every small crumb landing on the table. ' _Did that make them mates now?_ _No_ , _ridiculous.'_

" _Doctor how is it possible for his body to reproduce? Isn't he too young for that?" Sesshomaru asked the Dr. alone._

 _Their Dr. half shrugged. "After puberty, anything's possible. His body won't change much, externally at least, but internally that's a different story."_

The silverette sighed as his eyes lidded at the same time. ' _What a mess. And this was only the beginning_.'

" _You're so pretty~"_ A foolishly smiling face of a certain white-haired teen flashed in his mind very randomly. Sesshomaru averted his eyes in annoyance. ' _Why did he recall that?_ '

* * *

 _Thud_. Inuyasha flinched terrifyingly when he heard an abrupt sound from somewhere in the dark behind him.

"What's your problem?! Don't scare people like that." Inu hissed to the tall figure that now joined him in the blacked out living room.

"It's your problem that you're frightened." The silverrette walked over to the couch the younger was seated. "Just what exactly are you doing?"

"Since when did you care?" The teen stuck out his tongue. "I'm watching a movie." He said, pointing to the brightly lit flat screen TV hanging from the wall. The hanyo need not look at the other's face but could imagin him making a questionable expression. The two passed another moment in dead silence while figures played out on the screen. "Urghh, I don't need this right now—just _leave_ already."

Sesshomaru frowned. "It's my house. As if I'll be taking orders from you."

"Che." Inuyasha expected as much as he rolled his eyes until an idea struck him. "What? You wanna watch too then?" He looked up at his standing brother with a newfound expression.

"Are you joking?"

"Hey, yeah! You should do something normal for a change!" The teen wasn't listening at all and scooted over on the sofa with a popcorn bowl in his hands. The demon continued to stand, apparently speechless from the sudden change in mood, but then again this was Inuyasha they were talking about—he's as random as they get. "Well?"

' _Walk away._ ' It was that easy. That's all Sesshomaru had to do. ' _Walk away_ , now _. This was all useless.'_ His mind kept telling him, yet he took a step inward and dropped himself soundly on the couch. He heard the younger let out a victorious chuckle.

"Wise decision~ You won't regret it." Inu grinned grabbing hold of the remote to raise the volume by a unit. "When was the last time you even watched a movie?"

"How about never. What film is this?" The pure blood leaned back into the couch.

"Wow, not surprised." The teen stuffed his face with popcorn. The silverette passed him a bothered look. "You want some?"

"No thanks." The elder coldly looked away. Inuyasha shrugged, more for him.

 **Twenty minutes later…**

Sesshomaru was inclined to hold his face up by the sheer support of his wrist. He was utterly regretting his decision to stay and struggled to stay awake. ' _This must be the most boring activity I've ever carried out in my life.'_ He resolved and stole a glance towards the hanyo who was wide eyed watching the movie with a chocolate bar in his hand. ' _Unbelievable. He's_ still _eating?_ _Speaking of eating…_ '

The silverette lifted his cheek off his knuckles and leaned towards the teen, who instantly noticed his action. As the elder arched forward, Inuyasha inevitably tipped back. "W-what…?"

The demon halted a few inches from his face, studying the other with a silent rigid expression. Inuyasha swallowed hard, not knowing what to expect except to stare back into the unwavering golden eyes that almost glowed in the dark. True, the elder's expression was unreadable but at that very moment, looking into his eyes, he felt like a prey face to face with his predator. It was subtle, but he was certain the feeling was there.

"Have you taken your medication?" Sesshomaru calmly let out in a low voice.

"Huh?" The younger tried to process the words over his pounding heart.

"Your medicine. Surely you're taking it as directed?"

"Ah. Ahh…haha…?" Inuyasha immediately turned his face away and scratched his cheek in shame. ' _Crap. He forgot to take it this evening.'_

"You can't be serious." Sesshomaru straightened himself.

"Look I'm sorry—I just forgot it this evening—I swear or else I've been takin' it!" The teen desperately demonstrated while his elder brother planted a palm on his own face.

"Go take it, _this instance_." The younger could hear the growl in the other's tone. Inu let out a heavy sigh before forcing himself off the couch and towards the direction of the stairs.

"Party-pooper. I'm never inviting you again." The hanyo murmured on his way out. He cautiously trotted up the stairs to his room and flipped the light's switch on, eventually rummaging through his drawers to take out a paper bag with the two medications he needed. ' _Ugh, I kinda hate taking this one. It makes you feel weak—vulnerable-ish_.' However, that didn't change the fact that he still had to take them. Opening up the bottle of water from the side of his bed, he chugged both pills down at once. " _Happy_ _now_ , Sesshomaru?" He voiced out loud to himself.

The teen quietly made it back to the living room and decided now was the perfect time for a little payback. He very silently tip-toed to the couch, preparing his hands and mind to scare the daylights out of his elder brother as he approached him. The hanyo slowly loomed behind the figure and stretched forward…

"How long are you planning to take?" Sesshomaru's voice startled him instead, nearly throwing him over.

"You knew I was there? Since when?!"

"Since the moment you stepped down the stairs."

"Geez, there's just no getting along with you, is there?" The teen stepped over to his spot on the sofa.

"Hmph. Not in your lifetime." The demon actually snorted at him.

"In the mood to talk, are we?" Inu grabbed hold of a cushion and playfully smacked his arm with it.

"Don't push your luck, half-breed." The elder intimidated.

 **To Be Continued…**

Yay, character building. I needed that coz I wanted the next chapter to be a fresh start. Oh! And who can guess who that new character is, lol! We'll see, but as usual, sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter~

See you soon (hopefully). P.S. I'm also working on a cover for his story, can't wait to color it and get it out—stay tuned~


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! The heat is rising… I mean literally. This weather.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Jennifer. Haleokeawe** : Yup! More updates will come, can't promise them in a week's time since I'm working on all of my stories at a time (that's an improvement) but yes soon. You got him lol. Thanks for the review!

 **Tmp3475:** Sesshomaru has no excuses but he'll continue to hide behind his cover lol. Agreed, inuyasha is a strong one. And nah he wasn't considering an abortion (he probably wouldn't even know such a thing was possible), he was just frustrated. You know that's a really good point. I didn't think of it that way, but Sessho is indeed showing some sort of concern which should normally be repulsive to him. Or more like he doesn't give a damn about people usually. Thanks for all the reviews!

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 7**_ _:_

Izayoi hummed as she stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room. She immediately recognized her son's white head barely visible from behind the sofa from across the room. She smiled and approached the teen. "Mornin—oh." She sang but instantly cut herself short and planted a hand on her mouth when she saw the sight before her. The teen was asleep. However, that wasn't the shocking part, Sesshomaru was laying there asleep as well! The elder looked a tad uncomfortable on the small space with Inuyasha sideways on top of him but the two managed somehow. Their mother had to rub her eyes before witnessing the display again. ' _Unbelievable! Her boys were finally getting along—she couldn't believe it!_ '

"Mrgh…" Sesshomaru grimaced as he opened his eyes, pushing his front locks back with a hand while he was at it.

"Oh, morning…" The woman let out insecurely. Sesshomaru clicked his tongue and attempted to sit up until he realized a dead weight was restraining him. He looked at his chest and found Inuyasha resting it on it. ' _They fell asleep here? Damn, it's all this half-breed's fault.'_ Even though the other's sleeping figure looked innocent and serene, Sesshomaru wasn't going to be someone's mat.

"Hey wake up." However, the other didn't budge at all.

"Well then, I'll just go ahead and get some breakfast ready, ne? Take your time boys~" Izayoi smiled and skipped away to the kitchen.

" _Inuyasha_." The demon strictly called out this time. Inuyasha frowned, not exactly in the mood to wake up but creaked an eye open to see what the commotion was about. "Get up."

"Eh…" It took the hanyo a long while to assess his situation and explain to himself why exactly his demon brother's face was so close to him. "Eh?!" He automatically swerved away and found himself sitting on top of the other. ' _What was up with their position? Ah, the sofa? Did they fall asleep here? Whoa, Sesshomaru actually sleeping in with him?_ '

The younger's heart skipped a beat when he glanced back at Sesshomaru who was staring directly at him and laying beneath him on the couch with an aloof expression. Inu hid a blush and lowered his gaze, he couldn't understand why he felt heated from that…

"How long do you plan on sitting there half-breed?"

The last part caused the hanyo twitch. "I get it, I'm getting off—geez, calm down, I just woke up." He carefully climbed off and went into the kitchen.

"Morning, dear. Hungry?" his mom greeted.

"Mh!" Inu nodded before chugging down a glass of water. ' _Damn his stomach felt weird. Maybe, he shouldn't have drank so much at one time?_ ' "I'm gonna go to the bathroom first though." He claimed but hardly walked two steps and felt his insides regurgitate back up his throat. The younger immediately turned on his heels and dipped his head in the nearby garbage can. The teen gagged and vomited the sickness out, feeling weak around his shoulders already.

"Oh my God! Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Izayoi cried out. Sesshomaru stretched his back in the living room but heard the teen gagging all the way from there—also since the kitchen was right next to it. "Was it something you ate last night?"

' _You don't know the half of it…'_ Inu thought.

"What's the matter?" They heard the silverette step into the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru! I don't know he suddenly started vomiting after drinking a glass of water..."

' _Ugh..._ ' the teen frowned. ' _Did Sesshomaru really have to see him like this?_ ' He almost figured the other was looking his way, but he feigned ignorance.

"He most likely ate more than he could handle—typical." That sounded more like a taunt than the lie it was. The younger secretly glared at him. With that, the demon left and returned a couple of minutes later with a pill bottle.

Izayoi simply watched as the silverette knelt down and placed a tablet in the other's palm. "Take this."

Inuyasha stared at it troublesomely. ' _What was this? His medicine?_ ' "Can I at least get some water?"

"Here you go." Izayoi granted his wish. The teen swallowed it all down.

"I'm fine mom." The hanyo mouthed when his mother's worried expression was eating him from the inside.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha nodded before turning back to the elder and muttering a very bashful, "…thanks…"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything in return and instead walked out of the kitchen. Inuyasha merely stared at his back. ' _I get the feeling he's not as bad as he makes out to be_.' It was an alleviating thought.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku met up at the front gates of their school to walk home together. Fortunately, the girls had left before them to execute their plans of shopping.

"You ready?" Miroku posed as he started walking. Inuyasha followed suite until they crossed the streets and were closer to the buildings and stores. The hanyo happened to sense bad vibes coming from behind them and noticed three large men trotting behind them. ' _Was it his imagination?'_ He didn't report to Miroku straight away but when they continued to walk down the not-so busy streets, he felt them creeping even closer and it was beginning to unsettle him.

"Miroku…" Inu whispered. "On the count of three—Run." The brunette looked puzzled at first, but the other's serious expression told him to trust him completely. "One… Two… Now!" He hissed and they ran for it. Just as he anticipated, the men charged forward as well. "Let's split up! I'll distract them while you make a run for it!"

"No chance." The brunette straight out denied and ran with him. "This way!" He led them to sharply turn into an open alleyway and exit from the other side. The henchmen still followed behind but were slowed down from the turns.

"Nice." Inu remarked with a grin but clearly had no idea what they were up against. It didn't take them long to catch up, one of the guy's hand directly behind Miroku as he prepared to grab him. "Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed but was dumbfounded when another figure landed from the sky right on top of the man.

The teens stopped running and watched the figure slowly rise. He was wearing a school uniform, similar to theirs' but a different shade, held a black bag in his hand and had long raven hair tied in a high ponytail. The boy grinned mischievously to the point his canines where showing. "A fight—yesss, count me in!"

"Ack." Inuaysha and Miroku nearly dropped dead at this guy's level of erroneous willfulness. They were further impressed plus astonished when he took out all three of them right before their eyes.

"What are you guys standing around for? Move it!" The ravenette claimed and ran ahead of them. "Hah, what'd you do to stir that much trouble? Ya don't look the type." He posed as they lost sight of the men.

"Ask them, not us. They're the psychos that started it. Anyway, who are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Are those real ears? What are you, a half-breed?" The new teen pulled curiously on the hanyo's dog ears.

"Hey! You wanna die? Answer my question! And where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Heh, shouldn't ya introduce yourselves first before demanding answers from others?"

"It's Inuyasha. And my name's Miroku. We study at D.W. High." Miroku interjected, hoping to put an end to their bickering. "You seem to be wearing a uniform too but not from our school?"

"Hmph. The name's Koga. I'm from Y.Z. High."

"Oh. The school that's just five blocks down from ours." Miroku thought out loud.

"So what grade are you?" Inuyasha had to ask.

"10th."

"What? You're our age?" Inu harped.

"Sad truth, eh? Whatever, I got better things to do—stay out of trouble now kids." Koga waved and parted ways.

"Ugh, I hate that guy already." The white-haired teen spat.

"He certainly has quite a bad tongue." The brunette agreed. "Anyway, catch you later? Get home safe."

* * *

Another week went by and Inuyasha could physically feel the bulging of his stomach—nothing that couldn't be covered up with a baggie hoodie. Though, he was really beginning to worry how long their secret would remain a secret. Also, lucky enough for him, their dad was gone on a two-week business trip, so it was easier to hide. It's not like his mother could pick up weird pheromones or scents. Nonetheless, he still wanted to speak to Sesshomaru about how they would continue like this. They hadn't had a proper conversation about the pregnancy thing since the hospital visit.

The younger had a half day in school, hence was home earlier than usual. His mother was out to a friend's house for the afternoon, so he decided to sit and wait in the living room for the demon's return. If he wasn't mistaken Sesshomaru had college today instead of work, therefore should be arriving anytime soon now.

Time went by slowly as he played on his phone, laid on the couch, grabbed a bite to eat and was back in the living room. At last he heard a car engine outside and the front door open. "Welcome back! Finally!" The hanyo exclaimed at once, jumping up and down.

The silverette stared at him for good long minute, processing the very unexpected welcome. He certainly wasn't used to the personal attention. "…What are you doing?"

"Uh, greeting you…?" Inu was baffled by the question. "Where's yours?"

"What?"

"Where's your greeting?"

"…hello?" Sesshomaru frowned, at a loss of words. "Though I inevitably don't see the purpose of that. I only saw you this morning, unfortunately."

"No! I mean the words you say when you enter the house!"

"In that case I don't say anything—so if you'll excuse me." Sesshomaru lined up his shoes on the shoe rack and removed his coat, ready to walk across the living room to the stairs.

"Whoa whoa slow down! I waited forever for you—we need to talk!" Inuyasha barricaded himself in front of the other. "Oh also, when you come back, you say ' _I'm home_.'" He saw the demon roll his eyes.

"Talk about what?"

"What do you _think_? About this…" The younger awkwardly pointed to his stomach. The pure blood demon raised a brow before shocking the other and throwing him on the couch. "Augh! He—" Inu gasped when the elder yanked his sweatshirt up to expose his stomach and landed a cool hand on it. The teen flinched. "W-hat?"

Sesshomaru quietly examined his belly before lifting his hand and straightening himself. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Huh? O-of course I know there's nothing wrong with it!"

"Then what did you want to speak about?"

"Well…this…I mean … how long are we going to hide it? I'm already showing—maybe a little bit now…but that's not gonna last forever…and …how's it gonna even come out…I mean…are they gonna do surgery…—there's so much to talk about but you just left me with all the crap!"

Sesshomaru didn't believe that an airhead like his younger brother had the ability to overthink, but it was clear he was dreading the pregnancy. The elder averted his eyes in thought. They had to face reality one day. And the reality was that they needed to somehow resolve this issue—there was no way they could keep the pup. "Tsk." This was the first time he couldn't calculate a strategy for a given circumstance, and it was infuriating him. Meanwhile, Inuyasha stared at him for answers.

"I…don't know." To his surprise he was able to utter the truth to the hanyo, who slowly nod his head in helplessness. ' _Why did that bother him?_ ' "If you can give me a moment to change, I can take us to the hospital." The teen looked up at him almost immediately, appreciating the thought. Sesshomaru took his facial expression as an answer and stepped towards the stairs. He was back before one could count to ten. "Get ready." The demon ordered as he fetched his car keys. The hanyo nodded and dashed towards his sneakers, tying them on. He followed the other outside and into the car.

' _At least he wasn't_ completely _alone in this_.' The teen mused while he waited for the engine to warm up.

"It's alright." The demon inaudibly murmured before hitting his foot on the gas and driving past the gates of the mansion. Inuyasha pursed his lips and relaxed a fraction at that. _'Was the other trying to console him?_ '

 **To Be Continued…**

Hm, with those men chasing after Inu, anything can happen… keep your mind open (hint hint). Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter—sorry if it's slightly shorter but hopefully I can update soon. I just need willpower and focus lol. 2 things that always seem to die during my summer haha.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey again~

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Jennifer. Haleokeawe:** You're on to something haha. You might just be right~ Thanks for the review!

 **Disclaimer in first chapter**

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

"Well, you heard what the doctor said. It'll be like any other birth." Sesshomaru recapped as he sat back into the driver's seat. "He said you can consider an abortion too."

"Abortion? As in killing it?" That idea didn't sit well with Inuyasha, but neither did keeping the baby—there was no way he could raise a kid.

"Do whatever you want."

The hanyo scowled. "Don't talk like this is my problem only. What the hell do you want to do with it? I have no idea what you're thinking."

"…" Sesshomaru didn't have an answer straight away. "Like I said, whatever you do with it is fine by me. I don't care either way."

"Che. You're an asshole." The teen murmured. ' _Clearly Sesshomaru had a long way to go._ ' "Sometimes I really wonder—do you feel anything?"

"What do you expect me to feel?"

"Uh, like emotions." Inu said it in a matter of fact way.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The silverette kept his eyes fixed on the road.

"Joy, anger, pleasure…"

"Hmph." The demon scoffed with a smirk. "I feel agitation when you're around."

"You—!"

"There is quite some joy when I crush my enemies."

"Uh…" Inuyasha was beginning to regret asking—he was beginning to fear the other now. On the flip side, at least the demon was expressing himself in more than a few words.

"And I never would've imagined you to be so pleasurable that night." Smirking, he directed his gaze towards the hanyo, who instantly flushed a shade of red.

"Sh-shut up—if it wasn't for that we wouldn't be stuck here now. You just couldn't control yourself, could you?"

"I'm sorry? According to my memory, you were the one that wouldn't stop seducing me."

"What? No! Not that again—I` mean that was only because of—" The younger was cut short by the sudden brakes.

"We're here."

"Whatever—thanks for the ride _young master_." Inuyasha got out of the front seat and slammed the door. Sesshomaru stared after him.

' _Something about the teen was making his more attractive by the day…was it the pheromones released during pregnancy? And clearly something about himself was off, because he found himself talking more in the other's presence_.'

The hanyo entered the house first and removed his shoes, hoping to also distract his darting heart and flushed face. _'I don't get him. One minute he's hating on me and the next he's flirt—teasing me. Geez calm down you!'_ He slapped his palm on his chest. ' _What're you racing for?!'_ The teen stood in silence for moment. _'Despite his tongue, he's so cool...'_ Inu was already looking up to him as an older brother. ' _He's so adept and composed—not to mention he isn't lazy at all. If he wanted to get something done, he'll do it. Just like now, he came after a long day but instantly took him to the hospital. Plus...he's just so beautiful...'_

"...yasha. Half breed!" Inu snapped out of his embarrassing thoughts. "How long are you going to stand there like an idiot?" He realized he was blocking the shoe rack.

"Oh—sorry." The teen moved away instantly. The silverette raised a brow before putting his shoes away. ' _No smart comeback?'_

"Welcome back young masters. The mistress hasn't return yet, but shall I fix your dinner?" One of the maids stated.

"Yes, please." Sesshomaru claimed. It so happened that he had skipped lunch as well and after that was forced to accompany Inu. "I'm going to take a bath first."

"Of course. What about you, Inuyasha-sama?"

"Nah, I'll skip the bath and eat first." The teen was already looking forward to the food. All this thinking made him hungry. He washed his hands instead and took a seat on the table patiently waiting for the maid to heat their meals. On the other hand, Sesshomaru didn't take long at all. He was at the table just in time for the last dish to be placed. Inuyasha notice that he had changed into a comfortable black long-sleeved T-shirt and gray pants.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked when the other continued to stare at him.

"I'm waiting for you to hurry up and sit down so we can start eating."

This kid stunned him every single time. "Just eat." The demon finally sat down and added food to his plate. Of course, Inu didn't hold back.

* * *

"Is that all you're eating?" The demon uttered after seven minutes.

"It's less, right?"

"No, that's enough for ten people. I meant are you still eating one type of meal only? Stop acting like a child and eat the salad too."

"Oh come on, don't be my mom now."

The elder frowned and decided to ignore that remark. "Inuyasha, be wary of your condition and eat everything."

Inuyasha grimaced and refused to oblige. "Very well then." Sesshomaru accepted the challenge and signaled the maid over. He whispered a command in her ear. The teen watched curiously at first not but didn't exactly fear it. After all, what was the worst he could do? At least that's what he thought until he witnessed the maid come back with a freshly prepared thick green juice.

"Here you are, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Actually, that is for him." The demon pointed to the hanyo.

"Yes sir." She placed it in front of the teen's plate. As soon as she was out of sight, Inu turned and glared at his brother.

"You're outta your mind—I'm not drinking that!"

"You are."

"Am not. Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"What?"

"It'll be painless if you drink it in one go." The demon convinced.

"I freakin' hate you...why do I have to drink that?"

"If you want that baby to survive."

"..." That hit the teen right on the mark. When he thought about it, he truly wasn't taking care of his diet. Perhaps this was still better than eating all those healthy things. He sucked in a breath, took hold of the glass and chugged it down. ' _Ughh! It's so freakin' bitter—did they not put sugar in this?'_ God, he felt defeated. He banged his head on the table and kept it there for a while. "Argghh. I'm done." Finally, the teen sprung from his chair and walked away in a foul mood.

Sesshomaru wasn't going reprimand himself for something that was beneficial for the teen and the child. ' _…beneficial for him? That's new_.'

* * *

Inuyasha was laying on his bed that evening when he heard a knock on his door. "What?" He called out. Maybe it was his mom? "Mom?"

"Inuyasha-sama." He heard a butler's voice. The teen hopped out of bed and opened the door to find the man holding a huge glass bowl of ice cream on a tray. "Your ice cream is here."

"Huh? Um, thanks but I didn't order any ice cream."

"You didn't? Oh, that's right I believe Sesshomaru-sama ordered this for you."

"He _what_ —? I mean, thanks." He took the desert and sat on his bed again with a silver spoon in his hand. ' _Mhmm~ Delicious as always, chocolate fudge… But let's not forget the matter at hand. What is he planning? Why would he randomly give me ice cream after making me drink that horrid juice—could that be it? Is this his way of apologizing?...nah, Sesshomaru? I don't think so.'_

Except the true purpose kept bothering him to the point he couldn't enjoy the ice cream anymore. Hence, he grabbed the bowl, went to the kitchen, got another spoon and marched straight to the other's room. The teen slammed the door open like he owned the place and crossed his legs on the elder's bed.

"What on—" Sesshomaru immediately glared from his desk.

"Are you planning something?" Inu posed.

"Excuse me?"

"What's this for? I can't imagine the great Sesshomaru trying to please someone."

The demon saw the ice cream he was pointing and averted his eyes back to his studies. "That is nothing."

"Liar."

"You don't like it?"

"Huh. No, I do..."

"Then what's the problem?"

The hanyo blinked at that. He was right, there was no problem…then why was he making a big deal out of all this again? "...wanna eat it together?"

"No thanks. That's for you."

" _Seriously_? You think I can finish all this by myself?" That was rich coming from Inu.

"You can't?"

"Well...I probably could." The younger muttered sincerely. "But I'd probably get brain freeze by the end of it. Come on, ice cream doesn't kill."

"..."

"You should take a break once in a while."

"..."

"I even got a spoon for you~ Sesshomaru...nii-san~." The teen was clearly pushing the other close to a cliff. The demon finally slammed his pen down and stood up, taking a seat on the bed too. Inu grinned while passing him the spoon.

"You're very stubborn." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"Thanks."

* * *

"... why aren't you eating the chocolate chunks?" The hanyo pointed out to the other.

"Are you joking? Those are ridiculously sweet."

That was when an idea struck the teen. Sesshomaru forced him to drink that dreadful thing, so now it was his turn. He scooped some ice cream in his spoon with a hidden chocolate chip embedded inside of it.

"Sesshomaru." The teen raised his spoon to the other's mouth. The silverette gazed at him like he was crazy. "Ah~ just eat it!" His arm was beginning to fatigue.

The elder sighed and accepted the spoonful into his mouth, slowly moving it with his tongue and biting the cream. It was all good until he stopped chewing and recognized a burst of chocolate in his mouth. The elder shut his eyes briefly to contain his frustration. Meanwhile Inuyasha tried his hardest to contain his laughter.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Inuyasha wanted to apologize but was taken back when the elder pushed him down on the bed and hovered over him. "Because in a moment it's not about to be." He threatened as he locked one of the teen's wrist. The younger lay there stupefied before he noticed his brother lift a spoon of ice cream and dump it right on his bare collarbone.

The teen shuddered immediately. " _C-Cold_! Are you outta your mind?"

The demon smirked. "Is it? Are you sure you don't want more?" He dropped chocolate ice cream on the teen's face near his mouth. "Hm, though the back is more sensitive isn't it?"

"W-wait—Se-Sesshomaru! Hold on, I'm sorry okay! Don't do that!" That's the last thing the teen wanted. Moreover, the other's serious tone was beginning to frighten him. However, it didn't seem like Sesshomaru was listening as he began to rotate the other. Inuyasha clasped his hands together in forgiveness. "Uwaaah! No don't! I'm begging you! I won't do it again—I promise!"

"Hmph. I wouldn't get carried away if I were you next time." At last, Sesshomaru backed off a bit.

The younger pouted. "Who throws ice cream like that on someone else? Seriously, you're messed up." Inuyasha felt it dripping from his cheek to the corner of his mouth and down his chin. He attempted to lick his own face, but it was a mess, especially the bit on his neck that was dirtying his shirt.

Inuyasha was the perfect case of ignorance. He hadn't the slightest clue how his clumsy gestures were seducing his 'mate.'

' _But it was kind of cute…?_ ' Sesshomaru inwardly mused, reaching for the cream on the other's jaw with his thumb. ' _But what a mess…'_ He smudged the desert even more, involuntarily, creating more of a mess.

"Hey." A vein popped on Inuyasha's forehead. "Not helping here." However, he was stunned when Sessomaru licked his chin. The teen simply sat there dumbfounded until he found his blush again. "O-oi."

The silverette stared back as well, just as amazed as the other was. _'_ _ **Instincts**_ _. That's what it was._ ' Sesshomaru's heart pounded once and his stomach churned. There was no turning back now. He continued to lick the cream from the younger's lower lip before sucking on it and ultimately turning it into a kiss.

"Wha—" The hanyo protested but was silenced by the kiss. He instantly felt the sweet chocolate taste from the elder's cool tongue as it collided with his. After the tongue explored his mouth, it danced with his, in an unrhythmic motion. While they kissed the teen also felt himself gradually being pushed down on to the bed. Their kisses only lasted longer after that and it was surreal that both of them wanted it just as badly.

Inuyasha's hands found the other's shoulders and clenched the clothing on it as he moaned. Sesshomaru's nose was beginning to ache with all the pheromones the teen was releasing. It was driving him crazy. The demon lowered himself a bit more and bit the teen's neck. "Ah!" _'He wanted more ..._ '

 _Ding dong._

The pair froze. Their mom was already home, so who?

"It must be father." Sesshomaru stated. "He must have decided to come straight home instead of staying an extra night." Inuyasha sat up as the elder moved off him and climbed off the bed until a hand grabbed his elbow. "Go into the bathroom."

"Eh?"

"Take a shower first before you go see him. Moreover, you have ice cream all over."

"Fine..." The white-haired teen waltz to the joint bathroom in Sesshomaru's room.

He was exuding too many pheromones—it was practically saying what they did, Sesshomaru thought.

Inuyasha stepped into Sesshomaru's private bathroom and was stunned. This was one of the few rooms that had a bathroom connected. The bathroom had a huge round tub built into the tiled floor and overall was kept neat and clean. There was a small open shelved closet with fresh clothing and two folded towels and a separate shelf next to the basin with a bunch of shampoos, conditioners and soaps ' _Wait a sec, this wasn't a bathroom. It didn't have a toilet. Maybe just a place to relax and take a bath—cause it had two showers. One tub and one standing.'_ Inuyasha surveyed the place in awe. ' _Whoa, is it really okay for me to use this... Oh well, enjoy while we can.'_ Though it didn't take him long to realize that he didn't have his towel or his clothes. The teen eyed the towels, and the clean grey shirt in the closet.

"I hope he won't mind me wearing his stuff..."

 **To Be Continued…**

I was laughing so bad while I was typing the ice cream scene. I could legit picture Sessho's face as he stopped chewing. XDD Ah, good times. Not a lot of action here but hold your horses until the next chapter because something is going to happen. For good or for bad? I'll let you guys be the judge of that.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I keep forgetting to upload the cover for this story but here it finally is! I'm excited for it lol. You can check out the image on my Deviantart. Literally just type "zerocooldemon deviantart" on google.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Tmp3475:** I know, I love Koga too. You'll find out the true mastermind behind those men soon, but I'll tell you that: No, they don't know the dad. Hahaha so true (about sesshomaru being not normal). Thanks for the review!

 **Jennifer. Haleokeawe** : glad to hear! Thanks for reviewing!

 **KLS-Blueskies** : hahaha, correction: ' _if'_ they're found out. These guys are good. Thanks for reviewing!

 **Huh** : Good to know.

 **Disclaimer in first chapter**.

 _ **Chapter 9**_ :

"Hello Sesshomaru."

"Welcome back father." Sesshomaru greeted, standing at the foot of the staircase.

"Hey dad~" Inuyasha was seen coming down the stairs in Sesshomaru's shirt, hair still wet from the bath.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha. How's it going—huh?" ' _Is that Sesshomaru's shirt?_ '

"Nothing, much…just took a shower…"

"Are you wearing Sesshomaru's clothing?" The shock on their dad's face was evident. Sesshomaru wanted to facepalm.

"Uh, actually I kinda used the bathtub in nii-san's room but forgot to get my stuff." The teen scratched his cheek and hoped he was believable.

"Oh, the special bathroom? Right, did you enjoy it?" InuTaisho removed all his scarfs and coats.

"Yup."

"Good to hear." Their dad smiled and walked away.

Sesshomaru let out a breath. ' _Or on second thought, him wearing my shirt wasn't such a terrible idea. It masked his pheromones, along with the bath he just took and their dad didn't notice a thing.'_ So, they got lucky this time, but that wouldn't always be the case.

"Hey honey!" Izayoi gave InuTaisho a big kiss. "You won't believe it, I have great news—it seems the boys are finally getting along!"

"Yeah, I can tell." InuTaisho concurred based on what he just witnessed.

* * *

"So, you failed? Pitiful." A certain spider demon spat to the men in front of him.

"We're sorry my lord…"

"I'm giving you all one last chance to seize him, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" They all cried out in unison.

"Hmph. Good. Don't fail me this time."

* * *

"Hah. Haah. Ha!" Inuyasha was breathless. How long had he been running for? ' _Dammit! Why was this happening?'_ He recognized the men from last time but was it his imagination or were there more this time around? He didn't get an opportunity to count but, five perhaps? He couldn't imagine taking that many even in his dreams.

Currently the teen was running into the trees, a forest, miles away from the residential area. He reckoned it would be an excellent idea to lose them that way, but little was he aware of their persistence. The teen had also clawed a bunch of trees in random order to divert the men and so far, it would seem he had lost sight of them. Positive that he managed to escape, the hanyo halted and took deep breathes. ' _Ouch_ ,' his chest was burning, along with his throat. If only he had some sort of weapon on him—that would've been a huge help.

"Did you think you could split us up in a puny forest like this?" It felt like the ground from underneath him had been removed when he heard that voice. Inuyasha stared into the eyes of his perpetrator. ' _How the hell did he catch up so fast?!_ ' The younger looked around for anything he could make use of if need be. "Now, it'd be better for you if you just quietly came along with us—our master is quite forgiving."

' _Did he master?_ ' "In your freakin' dreams I will!" The teen round horse kicked the big buy on his knee before dashing away. ' _Too bad he couldn't stay to beat him up some more…_ '

"Why that little—over here!" The man called for back up and surely enough two of his other comrades came running.

' _Shit_!' Inu noticed immediately and turned on his heels but what he didn't anticipate was to lose balance the way he did. ' _Uh…_ ' The teen saw shallow branches behind him so he thought his landing wouldn't be harmful. However, when his back sliced through those branches into hollow space, he panicked. Glancing back, there was no ground, almost like a cliff but the downward slope of a grassy hill instead. ' _Crap_!' The hanyo crossed his arms over his forehead and found himself inevitably tumbling down the uneven ground. Lucky for him, it wasn't steep at all, just an unfortunate uneven ground at the edge of the forest. Albeit, the fall didn't end as well as it started.

Inuyasha may have lost sight of the men for good this time, but he landed hard on his lower back. "Arrgh!" He winced uncontrollably. ' _What was this? He had fallen plenty of times on his back so why did it hurt this bad now…?_ ' That's when he clutched his stomach. ' _Shit—the baby_!' the hanyo couldn't tell if the pup was alright or not and it was beginning to drain the blood from his face when he recalled hitting his stomach multiple times during the fall. When he registered his stomach was still bulgy, he inferred it was all okay. Except it wasn't...

The moment the teen struggled to stand up, he felt a gush of something run down his legs. He froze, too afraid to look down at first, thinking it was something else. ' _Red…? Did he hurt himself? No…something wasn't right…_ ' he had to go to the hospital—there was no other way of knowing. Furthermore, the excruciating cramps in his stomach were killing him. With trembling fingers, the teen took out his phone and couldn't decide whether he should call Sesshomaru or an ambulance. If he called anyone else, they would notify his parents, right? He couldn't risk that…

In the end he dialed a number. He listened as the bell rang once, then twice. ' _Please pick up… I need you…come on…I don't know who else to call…'_ The hanyo was near tears and the pain wasn't tolerable.

"Hello?" The other person finally replied.

Inuyasha instantly gasped, so loud that he was certain the other heard him. "S-sesshomaru…help me…" As much as he avoided, the teen's voice was shaking all over the place and sounded desperate.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I was just being chased and then fell—it hurts so f-freakin bad…"

"Wait, stay where you are. I'll call the hospital. Where are you? Why were you being chased?" The elder sounded puzzled.

"Don't know… I'm at xxx forest, somewhere away from the trees, I know that much…"

"Stay on the line, I'm going to call them." He said and Inuyasha waited patiently. "Okay they're on their way, don't move from there. I gave them the location based on your phone."

Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief. "…Thanks bro…" He was truly so grateful to his brother—it was almost like nothing he did could make him hate the demon now.

"…I'll stop by as soon as my class ends."

The hanyo shut his eyes, holding the phone close to his ear, a sense of warmth spreading in him. "…sure thing." A part of him wished the other was here next to him.

* * *

It took a while, but the emergency services were able to locate him and carry him past the trees into the ambulance car. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, they ran a bunch of tests and scans to rule out any brain damage, spinal injuries, etc. Dr. F walked into Inuyasha's room when he had the reports for all tests.

"Hello, Inuyasha-kun, how are you doing?"

"A little better?"

"Sesshomaru called and filled me in on what had happened. So, you fell from higher ground, is that right?" Inuyasha nodded. "Well the good news is that we didn't see any signs of a concussion, internal bleeding or such in the brain. No broken bones either and the spinal cord is intact."

"But…" The white-haired teen sensed a 'but' coming. Even so, before the doctor could continue, he let out, "um…what about…the baby…?"

The doctor wore a serious expression suddenly. "That's the bad news. I'm sorry Inuyasha-kun, but it seems you have had a miscarriage—a fall like that followed by abdominal bleeding…it's very unlikely for the fetus to survive that amount of shock."

Inuaysha didn't know why, but his entire world froze. Suddenly it became apparent to him that he couldn't even hear the doctor's words anymore. His eyes could see his lips moving but no sound was reaching his ears. He didn't even notice when the doctor left the room and he was all alone in that boring white depressing room.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" A voice cried out and seemed awfully familiar, but the younger's mind was having a difficult time focusing. "Inuyasha!" The teen only snapped out of it when a strong grip at his shoulders shook him back into the real world.

Inuyasha's eyes refocused on his elder brother's agitated face. "S…Sesshomaru…is that you?"

"Who else could it be? What about you?" Sesshomaru retreated his hands and stood straight.

"Me?"

"…How are you?"

"…the pup is gone."

The demon exuded a troubled breath. "I know. That's not important right now." He hated to admit it, but a part of him was quite relieved. This way, they didn't have anymore secrets to hide from their parents and most importantly they could put that one night past them for good. "I asked, how you felt."

"I don't know how to feel…" The teen dropped his gaze. The seriousness and gloomy aura that surrounded him made Sesshomaru feel like he wasn't speaking to Inuyasha anymore. "…it's—it's really weird…but it…almost feels like a part of me died…" The demon quietly listened. "I feel so lost." The teen brought his fists to his face. "There's this emptiness in my heart—something I've never felt before and—it freakin' hurts…" He sounded helpless and on the verge of crying. His hormones must also be all over the place.

Sesshomaru wasn't an expert at consoling others or empathizing but somehow, he could feel Inuyasha's indescribable pain—like they were connected or something, except they weren't. Or so he thought. As far as he knew, only mates were able to communicate emotionally like that. The elder demon averted his gaze but placed a solid hand on the other's head. Thinking about it, he did owe Inuyasha for that one time his father slapped him.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise and before he knew it, smacked himself into the elder's body, clutching at the clothing and sobbing away. The silverette was speechless at the gesture and his display of vulnerability. He lightly embraced the younger back, after much hesitation. Sesshomaru stood in place as he facilitated the other's crying.

' _Why did him crying make him feel so irritated_?'

* * *

"Done? Or are there any more tears left to spill?"

"Sniff. –I'm done…geez you don't have to make fun of me… you wouldn't possibly know how I feel…" ' _What was I thinking, crying in front of him like that?_ '

Sesshomaru didn't answer that. "Anyhow, the doctor prescribed some painkillers for the next couple of days. If you're ready, then we can head out. I also bought some clothes."

"Huh, okay then." He took the bag from the other and dumped the clothes on his lap. "Wait a sec…I don't recognize these…" the teen stared at the brand new shirt, jeans and hoodie. Clearly, they weren't from his closet.

"I had my assistant pick something out that I could pick up on the way here since there was no time to stop and shop."

"Eh? Why didn't you just stop home?"

"Are you serious? That's too troublesome."

The younger laughed, which caught Sesshomaru off guard. "What's up with that haha? That does sound like you—oh well, I'm not complaining." He eyed the clothes and didn't think they were bad at all. More on the expensive side, should he admit. "Okay, I'll get changed then." Inuyasha untied the robe's strings from his back and nape and saw the whole thing slide down as he was still seated on the bed. "Hey—what are you looking at? Get out, I'm trying to get changed here."

"Is there really something to hide when I've already seen it all?"

"Yeah plenty! Like _pride_ —now at least turn around if you're not gonna leave!"

Sesshomaru let out an annoyed sigh and turned himself around. He heard the bed creak as he imagined the teen climbing off and removing his robes. "Ou…" He heard an inaudible groan but didn't turn around just yet.

"Finished?"

"Almost."

"How long does wearing two layers of clothing take?"

"Stop mocking me already. Okay, done—happy?"

"About time." Sesshomaru smirked before he took out his car keys.

"Che. You need to stop treating people like trash." Inuyasha pouted. Not liking the other's attitude one bit.

"…default…"

"What?" Inuyasha didn't catch the other's response as he walked behind him in the distracting hospital halls.

' _It was his default setting. He couldn't help it_.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

* * *

' _I wonder how he feels about losing his kid… as usual he doesn't give any emotions away._ ' Inuyasha soundly thought in the car. "…are you mad…?"

Sesshomaru was shocked at the question and glanced away from the road for a brief moment. "No."

"Right, of course—why would you be?" The hanyo sat up in his seat. "I mean…it's not like you really cared in the first place."

The demon negligibly frowned at that. "…It's not as if I didn't completely care…" But he shook his head. "Either way, I think it was for the better. This was all too soon anyway, now we can act more like the family we're supposed to." Inuyasha quietly agreed with that.

However, what the hanyo was more concerned about was: ' _How would this change things between them now?'_ Sesshomaru no longer had any obligations to look after him or care about him. If anything, he'd probably go back to living his life like nothing happened and dejecting the other.

And the thought of that hurt the teen.

 **To Be Continued…**

Uwah—don't kill me—understand this really is for the better, like Sesshomaru said, plus they were too young to raise a kid anyway. So, RIP our unborn pup.

Btw, I just had this playing in the background but somehow it suited the entire hospital so well that I was touched and had to incorporate it: check it out. (starts at 0:35) It was beautiful and heart-toucing/sad.

www. youtube watch?v=k47SbtiaLdM (just remove the spaces after the two dots/periods)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey dudes, I'm tremendously sorry for the long wait. As I've noted in other fics, with both classes and clinic and assignments, its been really hard to find some time. And even if I have time, I'm too tired to think -_- I really can't wait for all this to end.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Tmp3475** : Naraku is a weird demon. I think you'll find out soon what he's after or more like why he's after Inuyasha specifically… Thanks for the review!

 **KLS-Blueskies** : Pfft, someone was bound to get hurt (XD), sorry it was you. But don't worry the pair will get over this… and who knows what the future holds. *Wink* Thanks for the review!

 **Love Crimson Red Ray88** : Hey! I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. Because my days are so packed, I don't even have time to think about these guys lol. And when I don't have anything laid out, I have nothing to write about sadly : (. Thanks for the reminder though! (It made me look back and find a starting point for this chapter!).

 _ **Chapter 10:**_

"Inuyasha dear come out and eat something. Surely you can't have _that_ much homework." Izayoi knocked on the hanyo's door while holding a trap of food. "You even skipped breakfast."

Sesshomaru was passing by, holding a book and inevitably noticed his stepmother standing outside the teen's door. "What is it this time?" He prodded.

"It's Inuyasha..."

"Of course." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Let me." With that, he took the tray from her hands. _'I can't believe he's making me do this_.' Sesshomaru was discovering new limits to his tolerance. Their mom, who had a shocked expression, speechlessly left and trusted him.

The silverette knocked again, more harshly. " _Ugh_! I said leave me alone already!" The hanyo furiously swung the door open but was stunned to see his elder brother standing there instead. His expression instantly changed, dropping all the agitation. Sesshomaru only stared down at him, the type of silent stare that made one uncomfortable and squirmy.

"Make me." The elder demanded and practically forced his way in.

"What do _you_ want? What are you doing?"

"Putting an end to your commotion."

"I didn't do anything."

"Your mom did."

"Then go figure it out with her." The white-haired hopped back on the bed.

"Just do us all a favor and eat." Sesshomaru set the tray indifferently on the side table.

"Not that it's any of your business." Inu averted his eyes, speaking the opposite of everything he wanted to say.

The demon pondered on that. ' _It wasn't, but he didn't realize when it became his business_.' "You dare talk back to me?"

The younger gulped. "I-I get it. I'll eat—geez when did you start caring...?"

"I don't know." Sesshomaru muttered to himself while Inuyasha lifted the bowl of rice and began eating. As the teen chewed, he noted that the other was still standing in place and wondered why he was still standing there.

After a brief moment, Sesshomaru spoke first. "...are you still depressed over the lost pup?" Inuyasha's hands stopped moving.

"I'm getting over it...but… I don't know why I'm just down."

"...I see." The silverette nodded once and walked towards the door, leaving the room.

" _What the_?" Inuyasha stared after him, baffled. ' _Don't you normally comfort someone when they say that? Whatever. I guess this food is comfort enough_.'

* * *

Next day: Sunday

Sesshomaru was up early and dressed. He knocked on Inuyasha's door but didn't wait for a response and swung it wide open. "Wake up half breed." He earned no response from the sleeping teen. Inuyasha was sound asleep with his stomach exposed and half a blanket over one leg. "Get up." The elder stepped towards the bed and almost knocked a pillow on the floor. The elder scooped up the pillow and dropped it on the other's face. No response.

"Unbelievable." ' _How could someone sleep so deeply_?' The demon internally amused. Sesshomaru found himself smiling a touch and immediately shook his head to bring about his stern face again. He dipped one knee on the bed and hovered above the teen, slapping his cheek with a palm. "Inuyasha."

The younger finally stirred, slowly coming to wakefulness and opening his eyes. "Mh…" The teen focused on his elder brother's face, taking him a whole minute to realize Sesshomaru was merely inches away from him. As soon as he did though, he relentlessly shoved him away. "Sesshomaru?! Why are you here?!" He sat up with a blush and retreated to the head of the board, also pulling up sheets.

"Get up." Sesshomaru simply ordered without a change in expression.

"Why?! It's Sunday man."

"I'm going to work."

" _Okay_ , have fun then—wait don't tell me you especially woke me up just to—!"

"You're coming as well."

"Uh, no I'm no—"

"I don't have all day. Hurry up and get dressed. I'll be back in ten." The demon commanded as he left. "Oh, and dress into something nice."

"What—h-ey?!" Inuyasha dragged himself out of bed to follow the other but he was already out of sight. He exuded a loud sigh and walked out the room in his pajamas hoping to track him. ' _Working on a Sunday? What a sad life. Why does this guy always have to overachieve?_ ' Instead, he ran into his stepfather.

"Morning Inuyasha, I heard you wanted to check out the company? That's great news, Sesshomaru is already on the board so you'll learn a lot."

"…haha...yeah…" The hanyo didn't have the heart to deny it all in front of his dad. Both father and son were so high up there, he shouldn't make himself to appear any lower than he already was. ' _But really, what has Sesshomaru plotting this time?_ ' His eyebrow twitched.

"Well see you."

"Yup." ' _Great, now I have to play along_.' Inuyasha about faced to the bathroom to wash up and then to his closet. ' _But…what do I wear_?'

He heard his door open for the second time that morning. "Are you ready yet?"

"Look who it is. Just what are you plotting?"

"Answer my question."

"Uh…what do I wear…?"

"Are you telling me you haven't even dressed yet?" The younger could swear he could see fumes coming from the other.

"I-I've never been inside a working company before—I don't have anything to wear for that—"

"A plain button up and pants should be fine."

"Button up huh…"

"Please tell me you have a single full sleeved collared shirt?"

"…"

"…" Sesshomaru stared in silence after him.

" _What_?! It's just not my style!"

"Then what is your style? To dress like a beggar?" The remark was ice cold and harsh that it hit Inu like a ton of bricks. The teen didn't have a comeback to that and just sulked. "Hah, fine. Wear whatever for now then hurry up and have breakfast. We'll stop by a clothing store."

Inuyasha hated to be told by the other but felt over-powered and quietly went to the kitchen. After breakfast, he changed into a simple pair of blue jeans and reddish orange hoodie.

"Ready?"

"Yeah…do I really have to go? I'm getting sick just thinking about it."

"Whatever, lets go." Sesshomaru paid no heed to the statement and turned to the front door. Inuyasha made a 'how dare he' look but was forced to follow along. ' _So, this is what having an older brother feels like?_ '

* * *

"Welcome, how may I help you gentlemen today?" One of the sales representatives at the boutique store greeted.

"One dress shirt and one dress pants in his size, please." Sesshomaru pointed urgently. The lady nodded and showed Inuyasha to the men's section.

"Don't take too long. I don't want to be late." The demon reminded.

" _Okay_ , I get it. So bossy…" the hanyo murmured the last part. He tried to be quick and picked out the simplest white shirt he could find with a pair of navy-blue pants. Oh, and of course he couldn't forget the tie. That presented to be a challenge though. He liked powerful and vibrant colors such as red and orange, however, that didn't seem to go so well with his outfit…

"What's the hold up?" He heard Sesshomaru's voice right beside him.

"I can't pick a tie…" The teen hesitated in answering, hoping the demon wouldn't chew him up right then and there for wasting precious time over something so miniscule.

"Are you serious? Here, take this. Done." The silverette picked out a maroon tie with white stripes and handed it to the younger. They didn't waste another second and checked out, heading back to the car. Sesshomaru eyed the time once and pulled into gear. Inuyasha was now dressed into his new clothes which just added on to his mental stiffness. He couldn't wait for the day to be over.

"We're here." Sesshomaru parked into the reserved parking lot. "Don't forget your manners."

"Why bring me in the first place if you're that concerned?"

"Get out." Sesshomaru pulled the car keys out. Inuyasha slammed the door close and followed the other inside.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-san, how are you today?" A young woman approached them as they exited the elevators.

"Well. I have a guest today, please inform the others."

"Of course. My name is Rina Hazushi. It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman extended her hand towards Inuyasha.

"Ah, yeah, same. My name's Inuyasha." The teen shook her hand.

"This is father's assistant." Sesshomaru introduced. "And this is my stepbrother."

"Oh, is that so? Well, it's nice to have you here. Are you giving him a tour? How sweet."

The silverette frowned, not appreciating the arbitrary judgement. "Something like that."

"Well have fun. See you again, Inuyasha-kun."

"Wow, she's friendly." Inuyasha commented after she left.

"It's called professionalism, you should learn some while you're here."

"You—" Inuyasha began. "What's your problem? You've been insulting me since this morning!" the teen paced forward, walking backwards to face him.

Sesshomaru was going to leave it with a sarcastic comeback but instead pulled the younger by the arm close to his body. Inuyasha watched with wide eyes as his face hit the other's chest, speechless when he noticed his heart skip a beat. "At least watch where you're going." The elder sighed.

"Eh?" The hanyo glanced away and saw one of the workers rolling a mail cart down the hall. ' _Oh, so he moved me away…_ ' He straightened himself, clutching the clothing around his chest. Somehow, he felt disappointed. "Whatever." The teen began walking away.

"Inuyasha."

" _What_?" The hanyo didn't know why he turned to face him one more time, when his gut was telling to ignore and keep walking.

"Your tie is crooked." The elder deadpanned.

"Che! Back off!" Inuyasha spun around and neglected him for real this time. He turned the corner and ran into the bathroom sign. Wanting some alone time, the teen entered and looked into the mirror. ' _His tie wasn't that crooked. Annoying._ ' He liked the Sesshomaru that cared about him. ' _Huh? When did Sesshomaru ever care about him?_ ' Inu thought back to the time he was pregnant. He wasn't mistaken, there _were_ moments Sesshomaru took care of him. He genuinely thought they were drawing closer to each other…but now his older brother was going back to being the jerk he was. How was he going to put up with this?

Bzzz. Bzzz. The vibrations of Inuyasha's phone cut his thoughts off momentarily. The hanyo took it out of his pocket and looked down at the message.

 _Demon Brother: Where are you? Come to the 5_ _th_ _floor._

' _And way too bossy_.' "No way, I'm not listening to you. I'm gonna take a tour of this place myself." He resolved and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Another solid five minutes went by and Inuyasha had barely showed himself to the other side of the floor when his phone began ringing again. He checked the caller ID: _Demon Brother_. Inuyasha continued to deject the call until he went the 4th floor. Each floor was well-constructed, and walls lined with numerous doors which the teen assumed were individual offices. After the third missed call, the hanyo finally answered his phone.

"Stop bothering me." Inuyasha was aware he was playing with fire.

"Half-breed. You're getting on _my_ nerves." The silverette's voice was stone cold and it was beginning to make the other nervous. "I won't repeat myself again. Bring yourself to the fifth floor. _Now_." With that, the elder abruptly ended the call.

' _Uh…was there a way he could exit the building and go home without being noticed…?_ ' The hanyo fretted. And if the elder was to follow him home, at least there were less chances of him getting killed… The teen felt trapped, he couldn't decide whether he should elude or follow orders. He took a deep breath and began trudging forward towards the elevator. ' _If only he wasn't so powerless…_ '

Inu entered the elevator and hit '5.' ' _Well here goes nothing_.'

His heartbeat was gradually escalating as silver doors separated. His heart nearly jumped when the first thing he saw was his older brother standing professionally, with his arms crossed. The younger's hand smashed the ' | ' button on mere impulse. Unfortunately for him, the demon planted a solid hand on one of the sliding doors, preventing it from closing.

"You…have some nerve." The elder may have been smiling on the outside but there was an evident vein popping on his forehead.

"H-hi…" The teen casually grinned but was dragged out of the elevator by an arm to the closest empty room. "Eek!" He yelped as he was slammed against the wall. "Ow… calm down…" Inu glanced up to see glazing golden eyes looking down on him.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Um… wait why do I have to apologize? It's all your fault—if you'd been a better host—" Inuyasha cut himself off when he noticed the other raise a hand to smack him, but it never happened. Sesshomaru stood there with his hand only a couple inches away from the other's head. ' _Why couldn't he do it?_ ' Sesshomaru was the last person to feel sympathy but his instincts weren't allowing him to execute his plan. The demon frowned as he succumbed and placed his hand on the hanyo's head instead, stroking it once.

Inuyasha, whose eyes were previously closed, snapped open but before he could meet eyes with the other, his head bobbed back with force. The silverette's lips were fully locked with his. ' _A kiss? Was he just kissing him?_ ' The teen's brain short circuited immediately and was at a loss when he felt a wet presence swarm inside his mouth. "Mh…uh—" The younger clenched the other's sleeves, begging for air but was never granted it until his knees shook underneath him. His heart was darting, and his face was heating up fast. He didn't even get an opportunity to process it all until Sesshomaru backed off.

"Come to the conference room with me. You're lucky you're not late." The silverette casually fixed the other's tie before turning away apathetically.

' _W-what? How could he—_ ' "What the hell was that?!"

"Punishment…?"

"Did you seriously just kiss me?" Inuyasha wiped his lips and accused.

"…do you call that without feelings a kiss?" The pure blood exited the room, silencing the younger.

'W _ithout feelings'_ The words echoed once more in the teen's head as he put up a straight face and followed behind.

 **To Be Continued…**

Go Sesshomaru, btw, Sessho's birthday just passed (10/10). Late HBD to him lol.


	11. Chapter 11

**Replies to reviews** :

 **Tmp3475:** It is, and it's hitting Inuyasha involuntarily... Sesshomaru is probably more concerned about Inu than the pup... his type doesn't surrender to emotions so it's hard to see how he feels. Thanks for the review!

 **Disclaimer in first chapter**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Inuyasha left the company building first and walked towards their car in the underground parking lot. While he was huffing, he happened to see a man in a suit walking in the opposite direction with his secretary following behind.

"Huh? Hey...I remember you." Inuyasha blurted at first but regretted it. The man with the long curly hair in front of him smiled.

"Indeed, so do I." The man's eyes slowly trailed down from his face to the teen's stomach. The second spiritual energy he had sensed long ago was now absent. That was fine with him though. "My name is Naraku, by the way." Naraku extended his hand out.

"Uh, yeah, Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you formally, Inuyasha-kun."

"But what are you doing he—"

"Naraku-san?" Both turned around to see Sesshomaru standing right behind Inuyasha. "Did you have an appointment today?"

"Yes I did, I was reviewing the contract. I'm glad to say it's been finalized. Though your father isn't here, I hope you can let him know I look forward to our companies working together."

"Of course. Likewise." Sesshomaru flatly responded.

"Well, see you." Naraku waved.

* * *

They finally made it back home. "What a way to spend a Sunday...what was the point of even taking me there?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Did you learn something?" Was the question that followed.

The hanyo hesitated to say 'no' because it would make him sound stupid, but it was the truth, unfortunately. "No...?"

"I expected as much." Sesshomaru didn't even need to make eye contact for that. He removed his seat belt and exited the car, locking it as soon as the other stepped out as well.

"You can't just expect people to learn after one exposure!" The teen stressed as he followed after him towards their mansion. "Plus, it's not like you're the best teacher in the world either—you didn't explain anything to me. I'll be sure to report you to dad—ahem, the director."

"What is that?" Sesshomaru wasn't as angry as the hanyo anticipated he would be, instead it seemed like he was referring to something else.

"What is...what...?" Inuyasha glanced around.

"It seems you're back to your normal self, instead of some moping dog I saw yesterday." The silverette arrogantly remarked right before entering the front door.

"E-eh? What? You're not making any—wait." Inuyasha halted, letting the door close on him. ' _No way. Was that supposed to be for me...? Like a distraction because I'd been feeling so down lately...? No way. No way. No way! Sesshomaru would never do that! Or...would he? Shit._ ' Inuyasha was still outside but bent forward staring straight at the ground. His heart was beating like crazy and his face was heating up almost as if he was sitting in front of a fire. ' _That was way too thoughtful of_ him,' The hanyo was extremely suspicious. He straightened up, shook his head briskly and entered the house too.

' _Okay, but his method totally sucked. He took me to his damn workplace for crying out loud—instead of an arcade or movie or restaurant...but it's the thought that counts, right?_ '

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his room on the bed, staring nowhere in particular. ' _Urgh! My mind feels like it's being pulled in two completely different directions! I don't know how to feel! He always acts like a jerk but then he tries to make me feel better—or tried at least. Darn it Sesshomaru, do you like me or do you not? Why can't he be more direct?_ '

"Hmph, and you should see him run his mouth when it comes to insulting: Half-breed, you don't have a life. You're pathetic." The teen imitated his older brother with a brutally serious tone and expression. "Pffft!" and then he fell sideways on the bed, laughing. "That was pretty darn accurate!" the younger lay there for a moment with a smile, mind wandering again. _'Spending time with him was actually kinda fun. He didn't know why or how his heart could be saying that, but it was true—mostly._ ' He only wished the other could smile more often towards him or let his guard down at least. Sesshomaru's expressionless face appeared in his mind once. ' _Ahh...he's so freakin good looking too...why...he looks out of this world. I could probably like him...No!'_ He sprang up. ' _The Sesshomaru I would like is the one in my mind. There's no way I could like the rude Sesshomaru in real life_.'

* * *

The elder was driving near Inuyasha's school. He was on break and was picking up some food. The timing wasn't bad either as he saw teens populating the outer school gates. ' _Perhaps...he could give the teen a ride home?_ ' He wondered as he parallel parked at the end of the curb. However, before he could fully shift the gear to park mode, someone tapped his car loudly. The silverette rolled the passenger window down to see Miroku and another dark-haired teenager.

"You're Inuyasha's brother aren't you!? We need help!"

"What?" The question slipped off the elder's tongue automatically. Sesshomaru didn't fully recognize the teen but may have seen him with Inuyasha once.

"You have to follow that van! Inuyasha's in it!"

"What? why would he be in a van?" Sesshomaru wanted to grasp the situation first before he acted on it and Miroku's flustered face wasn't joking either.

"Darn it! He was kidnapped –what _else_?! Are we gonna move or not? They're gettin' away!" Koga stuck his head in and yelled. That was it. The silverette unlocked the doors, letting the teens jump in.

"The white one?" The elder asked.

"Yes!" Miroku confirmed. Sesshomaru stared after it as he pulled back into drive. He could just call his father and have _him_ deal with it...instead of taking matters in his own hands. Maybe it was related to their company...a ransom? Blackmail? But then again, he hated losing. That settled, the demon hit his foot on the gas.

"Why are we both sitting in the back though?" Koga curiously asked Miroku who was seated next to him.

"Uh...I kinda just got in after you without thinking...it felt weird sitting in the front of such a fancy car..."

"Puh, idiot."

"Hey!"

"Can we stay focused?" The demon frowned.

The elder tagged behind the van, but not for long. Soon enough the van's driver picked up on them and made a sharp right turn on a red light. Sesshomaru was forced to brake abruptly when he noticed the red. The cars on the other end honked loudly, as if that was of any concern to the three. The demon clicked his tongue and smacked the stirring wheel once.

"Did you recognize the men? Any unique features?" Sesshomaru looked back at the teens from the rearview mirror in the meantime.

"No sorry, they didn't look anything special...they were dressed in all black too."

' _Just great.'_ The elder thought.

* * *

"Let go of me! Where is this?!" Inuyasha was dragged into a mansion by two men in suits. He had to admit, for a kidnapping it was quite the luxury he wasn't expecting.

"Ah you're here, welcome." Naraku, who was also dressed in a suit, greeted him as soon as they entered the living space.

"You?! Naraku-san? What's the meaning of this? This is a crime, ya know!"

"Hm, not if its mutual. Why don't you just hear me out? This is a proper invite."

"Who the hell invites people like this? Clearly your men didn't get the message." Inuyasha struggled once more to release himself but didn't budge, so glared instead.

"Oh, is that so? I apologize for that? Now are you willing to listen to me?" Naraku took a seat on his leather couch and crossed his legs.

"..." Inuyasha didn't see any other way out. Naraku signaled his men to let go. Inuyasha scowled at them once more. "What do you want...?" The teen demanded without sitting.

"Come have a seat, let's get to know each other. What was your name again?"

"I don't know, how do I know I should trust you?" Inuyasha had nothing against this guy initially but now was finding it difficult to trust him, even if this wasn't a complete kidnapping.

"It's Inuyasha." One of the men from behind him spoke out loud, reading off his ID card. The hanyo spun around to see all the contents of his bag dumped on to the floor.

"Hey! Hands off!"

"Now, now, no need to get so invasive." The spider demon directed to his men. "Don't worry Inuyasha-kun, they'll clean that up. In the meantime, have a seat. Would you like tea? Or coffee? Or juice?"

"I'm fine..." Inuyasha skeptically took a seat.

"I assure you, you can trust me. Does this look like a kidnapping place? You're my guest here."

' _That was true...maybe rich people just have a weird way of doing things. I mean why bring me to his house if it was a kidnapping.'_ "Is this your house?"

"It is. Is it to your liking?"

Inuyasha was puzzled by the question. "It's cool...?"

"That's good. You _will_ be staying here for a while, after all." Naraku smiled.

"Huh? W-why?" The teen was prepared to run out any moment if the guards weren't standing there.

The demon leaned forward with his elbows. "You and I are quite alike. We're both half-demons. Except, you're able to conceive a full blood demon."

"How do you—"

"I know. I can sense spiritual energy. It was clear that day we first met that you were pregnant. I see you no longer are now. But that doesn't matter, I still need you."

It took the younger a moment to comprehend how exactly the other _needed_ him. "... no way. You're the rich guy, why not hire some woman to do it for you..."

"I already did. However, they're all human. They have only been nursing human babies inside them. But you were carrying a demon child. I'm positive it'll work with us. We can give birth to a demon child."

"You're _insane_. There's no way I'm sleeping with you."

"Hmf. Why not? Am I not handsome enough?" Naraku made light of the situation.

Inuyasha frowned at the sorry joke. _'Well it's like he wasn't but there's no freakin' way I would get pregnant with some stranger's kid._ '

"I'll give you time to think about it. In the meantime, show Inuyasha-kun to his room."

"What, no—I already told you my answer."

"You need time to think, I understand." Naraku was dismissing his point rather casually. "If you're successful, maybe you can even live here and have every luxury you want. We'll be a happy little family. What more can you turn down?"

The younger surrendered to words. ' _He wasn't listening._ ' Instead he took out his phone until it was snatched by one of the men who tossed it to Naraku. "Hey!"

"I'll be holding on to this. You are my guest, but in a way, also my lovely hostage."

' _Darn it._ ' Inuyasha clicked his tongue. He side-glanced at the guards who were still at the door. It couldn't be helped; he'd have to play along for now. He was outnumbered and had no chances of victory. At least Naraku was giving him some time...

He peacefully followed Naraku's assistant, Kagura, to his room. ' _Wow, hostage or not, this was luxury indeed. He even had his own bathroom connected to his room_.' The teen mused the moment he walked in.

"Feel free to use the bath, there's a robe and everything inside." Kagura insisted before she left.

* * *

"Is he not eating?" Naraku inquired when he saw a full tray of food carried away from Inuyasha's room that night.

"Apparently not." Kagura replied.

"Hmp, fine let him be. He'll come around soon." The demon smirked.

"If you say so."

Meanwhile, in Inuyasha's room: _'Ugh! I'm so hungry but no way am I gonna eat something from here. It's okay Inuyasha, hang in there._ ' At least the few snacks he had were trustworthy. Other than that, Inuyasha studied his room. The windows were sealed tight and pretty high up—it didn't seem like those were meant for air. _'Stuck in here...'_

* * *

Back at home, Sesshomaru elaborated the situation to InuTaisho along with the help of Miroku and Koga. InuTaisho informed the police and requested search parties immediately.

"Thank you for the details, but how do you two know Inuyasha?" InuTaisho inquired.

"Ah, I'm Inuyasha's classmate, we walk together most of the time." Miroku introduced.

"I was just meeting up with a friend at that school and saw these two getting caught up again. Man, they always know how to get in trouble." Koga added his piece.

"What does that mean? This isn't the first time this is happened?"

"Uh...actually... there was one more time when we were randomly chased by a few men..." Miroku admitted.

"When was this?" Sesshomaru chimed in.

"A while ago. That's also when we met Koga, who helped us out big time. Sorry about not mentioning that—we didn't think the two events were related."

Sesshomaru thought hard for a moment. ' _The day of Inuyasha's miscarriage...he also mentioned something about being chased..._ '

"Sesshomaru, do you know anything?" InuTaisho studied his features and asked.

"No, I don't. I was simply thinking what they could possibly want from him." The silverette lied.

 **To Be Continued...**

Stay tuned, I have another chapter coming up very soon. (for a change)


	12. Chapter 12

**Replies to Reviews:**

 **Jennifer. Haleokeawe:** unfortunately, every TBC seems a cliffy lol, whether it is truly or not. Appreciate the love for the story though~~ Thanks for reviewing!

 **KLS- Blueskies:** hahaha, promise kept. Enjoy the chap & thanks for the review~

 **Disclaimer: in first chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 12:**_

It was the morning of the third day and Inuyasha woke up with hunger pangs in his stomach. He had been eating nothing but packaged snacks for the past two days and his stomach was appreciating it much either.

' _Sigh, maybe I'll take a bath after all..._ ' He closed the bathroom door and tossed his clothes on the shelf, drawing the opaque curtain and stepping into the bath. When he was all finished, he pulled the bath robe from the single hanger and draped it. ' _At least that felt nice—huh_?' The younger's clothes were nowhere to be found. ' _Didn't I just put them here?!_ ' Maybe he left them in the room, he thought as he reopened the door to his room. ' _Nope. Nothing. Not even his underwear_.' Inuyasha shut his eyes for a brief moment. ' _He was at limit._ ' Impulsively the hanyo swung his door open and stormed into the living room where Naraku was having a cup of tea.

"Okay, where is it?!" The younger screamed.

"Why hello Inuyasha-kun, nice to see you stepped out of your room for once." Naraku casually smiled.

"I said, where are my clothes?"

The demon eyed him like he was an idiot. "You're wearing them."

"No! My real clothes! The clothes I came in wearing!"

"I wonder..." The elder placed his cup down and strode towards the teen. "...but this isn't so bad either, no?" He slid his hand on the younger's collar bone, pulling the robe aside and revealing some fair skin—all in all eyeing him like he was a slab of fresh meat.

"Back off!" Inuyasha rudely slapped the hand away.

"Why do you continue to reject me? Am I not good enough as your lover?"

"Tsk, not even close." Inuyasha inevitably thought back to Sesshomaru, the only person he had ever been intimate with. ' _He may be rude, but he'd never force anyone_.'

"Oh really? Then where is he now?" The hanyo blinked once. He hadn't thought about that. ' _What was taking them so long to get here? What was Sesshomaru doing? Did he even care?_ ' "Am I right?" Naraku whispered in his ear with an arrogant tone. "Stay with me." The elder inched closer and closer. Without warning he held the other's waist and grinding their bodies together. Inuyasha resisted but the other kept a firm grasp. At long last, when nothing else worked, the hanyo slapped the other's face, screaming.

"No!" He freed himself and ran away back up the stairs.

Naraku only laughed. "I'm okay with playing hide and go seek first." Inuyasha heard the voice echo as he ran down the hall. Naraku was nowhere near him but he could still hear the voice. "Should I remind you that I have the keys to all the rooms, even if you choose to lock them?"

' _Dammit—just pick a room_!' Inuyasha ordered his frantic mind that was already spinning in circles. ' _Shit, he didn't have the energy for this. Naraku would eventually open the room door, he had the keys after all and the windows were plain useless. Where should he hide? No matter which room, he would be found. There was no way out. His face was staring at a dead end_.' He stressed as he hid in one of the closets.

* * *

"Anything at all?" InuTaisho probed Sesshomaru who was sitting at his computer.

"His phone is turned off. Of course. Did the police not find anything? What about the van?"

"No updates as of yet. Where was his last location, was it the school?"

"Oddly, it wasn't... it's actually a distant place from here."

"Why didn't you say so?! Transfer the address this moment."

"Of course." Sesshomaru complied. "I'll go as well."

"No, stay here. I'll go. Maybe this is related to the company—though they haven't called for ransom yet."

* * *

Sesshomaru waited for hours for his dad to text him or return. Finally, he heard the doors slam open. "Son of a bitch!" His father cursed out loud.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. There was nothing. It was a trap."

"What? Did you find the phone?"

"No, it was nowhere to be found." InuTaisho answered. Sesshomaru looked confused and glimpsed back at his monitor. The location had changed. It was almost like the culprit was trying to buy time. They would either have to act fast or wait to see where the location stabilized.

* * *

Inuyasha waited. It was weird, instead of waiting to not be found, he was waiting for the moment he would be found because that was inescapable. He swallowed hard when the door to the room he was hiding in finally creaked open and footsteps walked towards him. Light pierced through the closet door and Naraku's face stood right in front of him, smiling maniacally. He chuckled again and grabbed a whole lock of the half-breed's hair, yanking him out of there. Inuyasha protested but surrendered to the pain.

The spider demon mercilessly dragged him all the way back to the living room, the two guards standing inside by the door as always (as well as outside). While they stepped down the stairs, Naraku also picked up his metal staff that had been leaning against the corner wall. As soon as he released the younger, he swung the metal rod at Inuyasha. The hanyo collapsed to the floor grunting in pain.

"Let's behave, shall we? I don't mind doing it rough either."

"Asshole..." Inuyasha barely managed to usher and didn't regret it even as he received a punch in the guts afterwards, to keep him down.

"Kagura, tie his hands." The assistant obliged and tied the teen's hands behind his back. As he laid flat on the floor, Naraku instantly spread his legs, revealing everything underneath the robe.

"Actually, Kagura get me some lube as well."

"Yes." She handed it to him. "I'm assuming you won't need a condom." Narau scoffed at that while Inuyasha glared at her. The spider demon wet his entire hand and jammed a finger in just like that.

Inuyasha jerked automatically. "Urk...!" ' _Hurts_...' but he refused to voice his weakness.

"Sigh, you're too tight, I'll never fit at this rate."

The brunette had all three fingers in and Inuyasha was utterly disgusted. Tears were falling on their own and Inuyasha kept telling himself it was due to the dull pain in his back. This was the most sober he had ever been with someone penetrating him like this. Now that he thought about it, that time with Sesshomaru was his first time but he couldn't recall a thing.

They all heard a loud thud outside the manor and engine roaring. It managed to distract everyone as the guards inside ran out the door. Inuyasha's breath hitched when he saw that. Seeing it as an opening, he kicked Naraku with all the strength he could muster and ran for it. His legs felt shaky and he nearly tripped on his way out, his robe opening barely hanging on from his elbows.

"We'll take care of the guys here, you go in." Koga told Sesshomaru who hated being told what to do but nodded this time. He charged forward towards the door, knocking the guard down.

"We will?" Miroku second guessed that.

"You bet, or you could just sit to the side and look pretty."

"No, I will."

The door was open for Sesshomaru and he boldly entered only to crash into another body that was almost falling forward. His eyes were wide open to see what he found in his arms. " _Inuyasha_?"

The younger recognized that voice immediately and looked up. "Sesshomaru?!" That said, the silverette instantly noticed how he had nothing but a robe on. The elder pulled the sides of the robe together and helped him stand straight.

"Get out of here. The car's right outside," Inuyasha got the message and fixed his robe before dashing out. _'Was he here by himself_?' the teen thought.

"How bold..." Naraku patted his clothes.

"Naraku-san? You're behind all this."

"Oh? Sesshomaru-kun? What brings you here?"

Sesshomaru took long strides forward and without warning, punched the other. Kagura stepped forward but Naraku held out a hand. "As much as I would love to give you taste of how I feel, this has already become scandalous enough. How will the press feel when they get news of this, I wonder?" The silverette threatened.

"Hmp, do whatever you want."

"You can tell that to the police. But I can't seem to understand, why Inuyasha?"

"Why don't I just let you hear it from Inuyasha-kun himself."

"You..." the demon had the urge to punch the other again.

"That's enough! Police! Raise your hands!" officers raided their space. Sesshomaru che'd at the interruption. "Sesshomaru-san we'll take it from here."

The silverette didn't have an option but to comply as he walked back towards the car. On the way, he did notice how the entire front lounge became a graveyard of unconscious unburied bodies. ' _Wow, that Koga kid held true to his word_.' Sesshomaru opened the driver's seat door and sat in. Miroku and Koga were sitting in the back again, while Inuyasha, who didn't meet his gaze was sitting in the front. The demon removed his blazer and casted it towards the teen.

"Wear that." He insisted.

Before he could ask how the other was, Miroku beat him to it. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mh, I'm good. Just hungry actually, haha." The teen forced a laugh.

"I'll grab something on the way—"

"No—I mean, I just want to go home." Sesshomaru respected that.

* * *

"Wow, look at your knuckles—you're bleeding." Miroku pointed out, eyes on Koga's hands.

"This is nothin'."

"Ah! You can drop me off here." The brunette signaled. "Do you want to come over, you should get those bandaged."

Koga didn't answer immediately, probably caught off guard. "Okay,"

"Well we're off. See you Inuyasha, just take it easy. Call me if you need someone to talk to." Miroku mouthed.

"Mh." The hanyo nodded.

* * *

"Ouch, take it easy—what the hell? What are you putting on? It's stinging like hell." Koga whined.

"Don't complain now, I'm just cleaning the wound."

"What wound? Just wrap it up."

"No—you're bleeding for crying out loud."

"You're making a big deal out of—ow!"

"Okay done. Now just keep your hand like this so I can wrap gauze over it."

"Yes sir." Koga rolled his eyes and Miroku smiled. Miroku wasn't expecting him to give in so easily to all this.

"There. Done." Miroku looked up at the raven haired and smiled. Koga was taken back by the countenance and averted his eyes, feeling bashful.

"Er, yeah, um... thanks?"

"Sure." There was a pause that followed. "Oh wow, I totally forget to ask you if you wanted something to drink. Soda?"

"Whatever you have."

* * *

When Inuyasha entered the house, his mother immediately squeezed him into a hug but the teen felt uncomfortable and really wanted to clean up first.

"Go take a bath, I'll talk to dad." Sesshomaru assured.

After explaining the whole situation to his father, Sesshomaru stood outside the bathroom door where Inuyasha was taking a bath. Unpleasantly, something was bothering him. He frowned; his inner demon really wanted to know if the teen was violated or such. If the elder waited for the teen to get dressed, he would just try to lie or cover it up.

Inuyasha sat inside the bathtub with his back aching and his neither regions, namely his hole twitching. The hanyo fingered around it. ' _I can't believe he had a finger in here, no three, ugh, its aching...'_ he didn't even notice the door open until steps came closer and he felt a presence. Inuyasha instantly rotated his head to recognize Sesshomaru walk up to him.

"W-what? Don't sneak up on me!" The hanyo removed his hand automatically. He was certain the other couldn't see under the water, but his position was a little obvious.

"Believe me, I knocked."

"...well sorry I can't hear. Why are you in here anyway?"

"...did he do something to you...?"

Inuyasha would never had seen that question coming. "Er, what—I mean, no...nothing big..."

The demon stared down at him. "You're an awful liar." He clutched the younger's lower arm and pulled him up.

"Sesshomaru!" The hanyo cried, face flushing a hot pink as he lifted a leg to cover his privates.

"Where did he touch you?"

"J-just my butt—why does it matter to you—back off!" The answer just blurted itself out in the heat of the moment. Anything that would leave the teen's mouth would be to get rid of this embarrassment sooner. While the teen broke free, the elder did a quick scan of all the places that were visible to him before he crouched down into the tub again.

"What happened to your back?" Sesshomaru noticed the bruise forming on his mid back

"Ah that, he just hit me once."

Sesshomaru was silent at that. ' _Why was his blood boiling_?'

"Okay are you done?" _'Jeez, so freakin' humiliating—he's so annoying. I don't get him. There's no way I can tell him he had his fingers in me_.'

 **To Be Continued...**

Well that was some ride... You guys deserved 2 chaps, now though...here comes the wait (?)

Oh, i keep forgetting- Happy New Year.


	13. Chapter 13

I'll save my monologue for the end of the chapter. Enjoy the chapter ~

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Tmp3475** : Haha, I don't know why Sessho lied. Naraku is a narcissist, he probably thought he could swoon Inu or something lol. He most likely abandoned the previous 'mistresses' or just made them abort. Haha Sesshomaru to the rescue. Thanks for the review!

 **Guest** : He really can't lol. Hopefully things should be a bit calm now. Thanks for the review.

 **Bloodyloveless** : Nice to have you back then! Haha, don't worry, that happens to me all the time when I read manga. Loving the great feedback, sorry for the long wait—hope you keep enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

 **Love Crimson Red Ray88** : hey! So sorry for the looong wait. Appreciate the love for the story and willingness to take part but now I'm back. Thanks for the review!

 **Disclaimer: in first chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 13:**_

After the warm bath, Inuyasha planned to head to bead early. As the night dragged on, he lay peacefully on his bed with his eyes shut until he felt something kissing his stomach. The teen jerked up and curiously looked down at his abdomen. Silver hair glistened in the night, radiating down broad pale shoulders. His brother didn't look up but continued to plant chaste kisses down his stomach. The white haired was taken away by a wave of relief when he recognized it was Sesshomaru and not someone else. However, he pouted when the other completely ignored him. Inuyasha extended his hands and cupped his elder brother's face, gently forcing him to look up into his eyes. The other's expression didn't change in the slightest, sparkling golden eyes pierced through him before they moved closer and snatched his lips. Inuyasha allowed himself to be swayed, responding ever so slightly to the kisses and wrapping an arm over the other's neck. The face moved back, into the dark again which gave Inuyasha chills. He studied the almost invisible face as it morphed into a grin. The once pure silvery white hair burned into a color as dark as coal.

' _Naraku_?!' The face was slowly becoming more and more familiar. Naraku sneered before opening his mouth wide, showing his white sharp teeth.

That was when Inuyasha woke up with a gasp, sitting up automatically. He sighed as soon as he recognized he was back in his room. _'Fxck...so annoying, no peace even while sleeping_.' The time was 4:33 AM, which just annoyed him further as he stroked his hair back and reached for his bottle of water. ' _Darn it, Freakin' empty.'_ Slowly opening his door with a squeek, he tiptoed down to the kitchen and refilled it. On the way up, he passed Sesshomaru's door. The teen paused for a moment, hesitantly resting his forehead on the wooden door. ' _Why can't I stop thinking about you, dammit_?' Inuyasha inhaled a breath and while he couldn't pick up a lot of the elder's scent, he already felt at peace. He only wished he had the guts to go inside and lay by his side... He really wanted some comfort—any kind of comfort that could get rid of this cold he felt. Before he knew it, his hand was already clenching the doorknob.

 _'No what am I thinking? He's gonna be furious... I have no reason to go in._ ' The hanyo lingered for another minute, looking down the hall where his room supposedly was and noticed how far it felt. The house was silent. Too silent for his pleasure. Inhaling once more, he secretly entered the uncharted territory. As expected, Sesshomaru was fast asleep, on his side, facing away from the door. Warmth spread through the younger's chest as he slowly inched closer and lay on his side as well, right behind the elder. He had to admit it was a little cold without the covers, but that was the least of his concerns. He didn't raise the sheets to avoid waking the other and instead snuggled closer like a stray puppy.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up around 8 AM before he realized he had no morning classes scheduled. He turned to lay on his back when he noticed another presence. He was convinced he was dreaming when he noticed a certain hanyo hurdled by his side. ' _Inuyasha? When did he—no, what was he even doing in his room in the first place?_ ' Before he could answer himself, he picked up on the younger shivering ever so slightly. ' _This idiot_.' He was sleeping over the covers, so the demon had no choice but to remove the sheets on top of himself and flipped them over to cover the teen.

' _He looks exhausted._ ' The elder stared at his sleeping face, hand brushing his forehead bangs. Sesshomaru caught himself and retreated. ' _What am I doing? Why haven't I kicked him out yet_?' the demon sat on the edge of the bed. Unfortunately, all that stirring woke the other up. "Awake?" Inuyasha looked up sluggishly until he registered who was sitting on the bed. The hanyo's eyes snapped open and attempted to get out of the covers but failed when he found out he was wrapped like a taco. He pulled the covers from the other side instead and lifted himself up by the support of his arms.

"S-seshomaru?! Um...what are you...doing in my room...?"

The pureblood didn't respond immediately, instead looked away to one of the room walls. "Your room?"

"Huh...?" The teen followed his gaze and studied the room. "Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to come here last night, I swear!" He practically bowed down in an apology.

"...it's fine." The words casually came out. The hanyo looked back up astonished to hear the other wasn't the slightest bit angry.

"Uh, wait...what time is it?"

"8:30."

"Ack." ' _School already started by now. He was so late._ ' Inuyasha fell back on the bed. ' _Ugh, I don't want to go to school just yet_.'

"Just stay home." Sesshomaru suggested as if he had read his mind.

"Don't you have college too?" the teen asked.

"I only have afternoon classes today. I'm about to get ready."

"Ah, okay." ' _What was up with this completely casual conversation?_ '

"If you want to rest, continue to do so. However, go back to your room." The elder patted his head once before standing up and walking towards the bathroom. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat when the hand left his head. He stared as the other walked away, placing his own hand over his head.

' _What was this? Was it just his imagination—or why was Sesshomaru being so gentle with him...? Not that he was complaining_ , _but he would misunderstand then. Wait, misunderstand what_?' Inuyasha stepped out of the room and decided to wash his face. As he walked past the living room, he ran into his mother.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? I checked your room this morning and I thought you had already left for school." Izayoi exclaimed.

"Uh, no...I was just sleeping somewhere else." The teen averted his eyes with a blush. ' _Why was he hiding it?'_

"I see, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." He shrugged, not entirely sure how he was feeling yet.

"Has Sesshomaru woken yet? I believe he has to leave in an hour or so—"

"Yeah he's up."

Izayoi stared at him for responding so quickly. "Well that's nice. Breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

As the two settled on the dining table, the silverette dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen for a glass of water. "Ah, Sesshomaru-kun would you like to have some breakfast before you leave? Everything's already heated up."

' _Mom, why do you bother asking him every time, you know he doesn't eat from home._ ' Inuyasha sighed over closed eyes before glimpsing at the elder. Sesshomaru glanced back for a brief second.

"Sure." The word very evenly left his lips, shocking the teen to the point he was staring wide-eyed at the silverette who took a seat across from him.

"What..."

"If you keep staring like that, I'll likely lose my appetite."

"Honey did you hear that, you shouldn't bully Sesshomaru if he decided to eat at home for once. What if he changes his mind?" Izayoi grounded.

"Me? I didn't do anything! I'm just so surprised he wanted to eat with us!"

"Don't get too excited." The demon casually mocked.

"You—" It was almost as if Sesshomaru had hit a nail and the teen hid a blush. Other than that, he secretly grinned. ' _Was his older brother finally opening up to him?_ '

* * *

"Hey Inu, have you been home all day?" InuTaisho ruffled the teen's hair who was laying on the couch playing games.

"Yup."

"Good rest?"

"You bet. Anything's better than school."

"Hm...I see, that's too bad..."

"Why?" Inuyasha sat up and paused his game.

"Well, I thought you would be bored staying home all day, so I thought you wouldn't mind accompanying the driver to pick up Sesshomaru?"

"Pick up Sesshomaru..."

"Yeah from his college. You'd get to see his campus, which may not be the most entertaining in the world, but it would be better than being caged at home."

The hanyo pondered on the thought. ' _Didn't sound like such a bad idea. Sesshomaru never talked about his stuff.'_ "Okay."

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the passenger's seat and watched the chauffeur drive outside the campus. As they briefly parked, the hanyo could spot the silverette from miles away. Long silver hair beamed in the sunlight and flew with the wind. He was simply dazzling, Inu always thought. If only he had the guts to tell him that face to face. Glancing away from his older brother, he noticed another male with dark green hair walking beside him. Both men came to a halt when a girl with short hair barricaded their path. She laughed and must have made an offer, seeing as Sesshomaru shook his head and pointed towards the car. Pouting, the girl tugged the silverette's arm. From the looks of it she must have started complaining but Sesshomaru, being the elusive demon he was, refused without a single change in expression and gently removed the arm. As Seshomaru and his friend neared the entrance, they parted ways, while the silverette approached the car.

The elder swung the backseat door open and hoped in. "Good evening, Sesshomaru-sama." The driver looked via the rearview mirror. Before Sesshomaru could respond he was taken aback to see Inuyasha's head pop back.

"Yo."

"...what is he doing here?" The elder mouthed, clearly startled.

"What's wrong with me being here? I'm just picking you up. Dad suggested it, by the way."

The demon let out a sigh. "As if I would need you to pick me up."

"Aw, are you shy—ow." The hanyo resorted to acting like his usual self until he earned a kick from the back seat. "So abusive." He muttered and concluded with that. The rest of the ride passed away in dead silence.

As they drove back, Inuyasha leaned his head against the window, recalling a certain moment from earlier. The girl with her arm encircled around Sesshomaru's. Closing his eyes with a frown, he inevitably remembered how his chest tightened upon seeing that. He also came to the realization that one day Sesshomaru would find his true mate and have a family with them. Simply imagining Sesshomaru—the heartless cold Sesshomaru, smiling so lovingly and tenderly towards his partner suffocated him further. He hated that feeling. Initially the teen thought, he was jealous of him. However, that didn't sound right at all—of course he wanted everyone to be happy.

' _I actually like him._ ' It was a little late to realize that, wasn't it? Considering that he almost had the other's baby. ' _Ugh_... _I'm screwed. We're technically supposed to be brothers_.' The younger impulsively knocked his head with the window once but regretted it immediately.

"Are you alright Inuyasha-sama?"

"Ahaha, yeah don't mind me."

"We might have to turn to the mental hospital—"

"I said I'm fine!" The teen exclaimed.

"And we're here." The driver turned off the engine.

"Thanks." Inuyasha jumped out of the car. The sky above him was dark but there were no stars out yet. The silverette came out right after him.

"So, if you are able to come pick me up, then I'm assuming you've healed?" The elder spoke as they walked back into the house.

"Healed? I wasn't _that_ injured to begin with. So yeah, I guess."

"And your back?"

"Oh that, yeah that kinda hurts when I twist it—but that's only natural, right? I bet there's a huge bruise now." Inuyasha responded sheepishly. ' _Weird, they could have more of these types of conversations with ease now...it felt good._ '

"I can check for you."

"Huh?" The hanyo blinked in surprise not expecting the other to lend a hand. "Um...no that's okay..." The teen averted his eyes as he removed his shoes. He honestly didn't know how to respond to something like that after his renowned feelings. "I'm probably going to go to sleep a little early anyway, just so I could get up for school tomorrow." They were now in the living room where Izayoi was picking up a few things.

"Oh, welcome back you two." She smiled.

"Inuyasha's mother," Sesshomaru called out to her, grabbing her attention. "Have you seen the bruise on Inuyasha's back?"

"Eh!? What bruise?!" Izayoi immediately dropped the clothes she had folded.

"What are you—no mom, it was just from that time in that bastard's house. It's just a bruise I swear—nothing more." The hanyo fretted and reassured while he shot daggers at the elder, who innocently looked away.

"Oh my God, even so, let me have a look dear... does it hurt, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it really isn't a big deal—erg!" He grimaced when the silverette slapped his back once. "You..."

"I offered to take a look." Sesshomaru ignored the hanyo and answered to his stepmother.

"Will you? Thank you so much. I'll bring some oil or cream—maybe you can apply that as well."

"Ack, hold up—" Inuyasha wasn't going to agree to something like this but the other already cut him off.

"Thank you. Well, what are you waiting for? Did you not want to go to bed early tonight?" Sesshomaru looked down on him and began walking.

"Just what exactly are you planning? I don't get you." The teen frowned on the outside but couldn't control his heart on the inside. He just prayed to God he wouldn't act stupid.

"Then stop trying to _get me_." Sesshomaru smirked before they began walking up the stairs.

' _I swear...if he was someone else, I would've thought he was trying to hit on me._ '

Before they could enter Inuyasha's room, Izayoi walked up to them and handed a gel cream. The demon quietly took it and closed the room door after him. "Lay down on your stomach."

"Look, ya really don't have to do this."

"I don't recall asking."

"Ugh, annoying." The teen lay on his stomach, folding his arms under his chin. "What made you have a change of heart?"

"Hn?" The elder sat on the edge of the bed with a knee folded under.

"You've...been more forgiving these days...even this morning, I thought you'd kick me out immediately...why is that?" The teen flinched as the elder's hands slide under his shirt and raised it from the back.

"...who knows."

"Hey what kind of answer is—hnn! _Cold_." The younger was cut off by the cold gel directly applied to his back.

"And you aren't talking a lot these days?" Sesshomaru scoffed as he continued to apply the cream in circles.

"Well, th-that's cause you ain't saying anything."

There was short pause before the elder answered. "What do you want me to say?"

"Maybe why you're being nice to me, when in truth you said you hated me."

"...did I say such?"

"Of course, you did!" Inuyasha attempted to straighten up.

"Don't move." The elder ordered. "I don't know _why_." The hanyo felt him climbing on top of the bed, right behind him. Sesshomaru's hands that were still on his back as he came closer, until the teen could feel his breath on his neck. "Why...do you smell so sweet?" He uttered, making the younger gulp. The silverette's hands slid from Inu's back to his chest. "And why, is your heart racing so fast?"

Inuyasha couldn't tolerate this any longer. He turned around to face the elder, whose face was only inches away. "Sesshomaru..."

 **To Be Continued...**

Hey Guys, thank you so much for holding on this long. I wanted to apologize for the long wait. I've been preparing very hard for a major exam and its been straight out hell with all the studying and other fxcked up stress. However, with the virus floating around, it just got postponed so... it's not over yet. (T-T) BUT in the meantime, I thought maybe I could at least post something here 'cause I know you've all have been waiting. I'm hoping to post one more chap sometime soon (but first I'm going to post for my other stories that i haven't even touched for a while). Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Time goes by too fast—is it even faster when you're at home? I don't get it.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **InuSess2018** : haha who knows, these wannabe's need to get their feelings straight first. Thanks for the review!

 **Jennifer. Haleokeawe:** Right, glad it works out that way, i also feel bad for not updating more often. Thanks as always for the review!

 **Fenix Fuego** : my pleasure~ Love to hear it! Thanks for the review!

 **Tmp3475:** Exactly! Very true lol, I couldn't have said it in better terms. Let's wait for them to talk it out then. Thanks for the review~

 **Asterkanya** : no problem!

 **Chapter 14 :**

"Sesshomaru ...?" Inuyasha rotated his head, finding himself only inches away from the other. Their eyes stared into each other for what felt like an eternity, each relying on the other to make a move first but neither leaving. The hanyo's eyes trailed down to Sesshomaru's lips once. _'How many times had they kissed already?_ ' The teen suddenly felt bashful, unaware of what he was doing to Sesshomaru, who was getting a whiff of a sweet smell. Finally, Sesshomaru closed that space and connected his lips with the younger's. The hanyo was taken aback at first but gladly responded to it, slowly bringing his arms up to the demon's neck.

The silverette wasn't thinking rationally anymore, almost as if something devoured his senses as he passionately stole Inuyasha's tongue. The younger moaned as the back of his head was forced on to the pillow. All the while, the elder's cold hands touched his chest, causing him to shudder once. That gesture alone was enough to snap the demon out of it. He frowned as he realized what he may have done had he continued. Sesshomaru detached himself from the younger and climbed off the bed.

"...Sesshomaru..."

"This is pointless." The elder uttered as he walked towards the door. Inuyasha instantly jumped off the bed and barricaded the door.

"Wait! You can't just leave like that."

"Move."

"No! What was that kiss? You kissed me first! Are you telling me you felt nothing?"

"...that's right."

"Stop lying!" Inuyasha felt like punching his brother for a change. "I know you felt something too...I...didn't want to say anything, considering how much you hate the idea of family and stuff...but if you feel the same..."

"Stop dreaming."

"Then what was that?! Either way, I think we need to talk. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me your feelings. True feelings. This isn't the first time this has happened."

"Do you really think you could stop me from leaving?" There was a mocking tone in Sesshomaru's voice as he looked down on the teen.

"You can hit me if you think that's what it'll take." Inuyasha spread his arms across the door. In truth, he had no idea why he was trying so hard—he could ignore it as always and the two of them could go back to acting indifferent, but is that what he really wanted?

He heard Sesshomaru sigh. "Why are you so adamant?"

"Because I don't want to be like you."

Sesshomaru's patience was being tested now. "Someone needs to be put back in their place."

Inuyasha only continued to stand against the door bravely glaring straight at the demon. The elder magically surrendered, turning his body away. _'All he had to do was knock the teen out. How hard was that? But why was he refusing to do so?_ ' "What do you want to know?" Sessho asked.

"...Do you like me...?"

" _No_." The answer came out too solidly and too quickly for Inuyasha's liking.

"Not that! I mean like-like! Like someone you'd want to sleep with...!" The hanyo was blushing ear to ear, attempting to 'communicate' here.

The silverette raised a brow and crossed his arms and thought on that, studying the younger. "It pains me to say this, but what if I said yes?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears and shot his head up in astonishment. "Ruh-really?!" The question came out on its own. _'Sesshomaru liked him too—it was true_?'

The elder amused the younger but internally couldn't help thinking he was acting irresistible. ' _This was indeed uncharacteristic of himself_.'

"Then why are being so difficult?" Inuyasha's tone was much calmer and less hostile now.

"Does our situation really call for this right now?" Sesshomaru imposed instead.

The hanyo cocked his head in confusion, trying to decipher what the other was talking about. "Oh." ' _He totally forgot. Even if they weren't real brothers and even if they had already slept once, that didn't change the fact that they were 'family' now... What would their parents say...?_ '

"Finally using that thick skull of yours?"

"Urk." Inuyasha wanted to curse him back but didn't have a smarter comeback to that. He felt stuck all of a sudden. One moment he was rejuvenated about his feelings and Sesshomaru's recognition but the next moment he felt himself trapped in quicksand. ' _There was nowhere to go with this..._ '

The demon could see through his dilemma and averted his eyes, lacking words of comfort. "Let's leave it here." He expressionlessly stated instead and opened the door to finally leave the hanyo's room. Inuyasha slowly dragged his feet towards the bed and fell face forward on it. ' _Great, this must be how it feels to be dumped—no I feel worse 'cause I wasn't dumped._ '

* * *

"Psssh, Sessho-kun~" Izayoi waved at Sesshomaru, calling him over one morning.

' _Sessho-kun?_ ' The silverette grimaced at the nickname but stepped over to his stepmother to figure out the dying situation at hand. "What is it?"

"Actually, it's Inu's birthday tomorrow, and we were going to surprise him."

' _The half-breed's birthday? Great._ ' Sesshomaru didn't know how to interpret that piece of information. "...is there something you want me to do ...?"

"Well, yes, since this is supposed to be a surprise and we'll need time to decorate the house... are you free tomorrow afternoon? I was hoping you could keep Inu distracted."

"Distracted?" He didn't like where this was headed.

"Just take him somewhere after school so he doesn't come home for a bit—even two hours is fine."

The silverette thought about it. He had to stop by his father's company in the evening to take care of some work, but he should be fine before that... "I suppose I can spare two hours..." The taller teen scratched his neck.

"Aw, you're the best—thank you so much~"

' _What did I sign up for?_ ' The teen was beginning to regret it already. The last thing he wanted to do was fuel the other's ambitions even further, especially after the teen's confession.

* * *

April 1st 2020:

Miroku and Inuyasha exited the school building after dismissal.

"Yo!" Koga was seen approaching their school gate with his school bag.

"Huh? What's he doing here?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Oh, Koga walks in the same direction as us for the majority of the way so he kept me company while you were absent." Miroku explained.

"Gotta problem, half-breed?"

"Not you too now." The hanyo glared.

"There, there be nice to him, it's his birthday today." Miroku reasoned.

"Oh yeah, big deal. How old are ya?"

"Why should I answer that?"

"Ten?" The wolf demon guessed.

"Sixteen you ass." The white haired teen finally clarified. "Is this guy seriously gonna walk with us every day from now on?" Miroku wanted to shrug until they heard a familiar honk.

"Oh, it's the hanyo's savior." Koga pointed out.

"Eh? I didn't know he was picking me up..." The teen stood baffled for a long moment. ' _What was this? After he confessed, he would've anticipated Sesshomaru to distance himself even further...'_ "I guess it's just the two of you then—sorry, later guys." Inuyasha dashed towards the car. ' _Oh well, he wasn't complaining._ ' The younger jumped into the front seat and slammed the door. "What's up?"

"I'm picking you up apparently." The elder indifferently answered, turning the car around.

"Uh yeah, I can see that." The teen sat in silence after that. ' _He really doesn't know how to keep up a conversation._ '

* * *

"Wait, where are we going? This isn't the way back."

"We're not going home."

"Uh...don't tell me you're abducting me—are you finally going to get rid of me?! Is it because I said I have feelings for you?!" The teen fretted unnecessarily.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Don't give me any ideas." The hanyo instantly covered his mouth with his hands. "Plus, I believe you've already been through enough kidnapping."

' _That was true_.' "So, um, where are we going?"

"Anywhere to kill time." The silverette wasn't going to expend energy hiding his true motives.

"Haha what's up with that vague response." The teen chuckled.

"The ocean? Wow~" Inuyasha stepped outside the car, permitting the cold breezes to strike him harshly. ' _It had been a while since he came so close to water._ ' "Did you feel like coming here to relax?"

"No, I wasn't planning this. I only stopped because this is the end of the road." Sesshomaru shrugged a shoulder.

"What's up with that? Lol, are you okay? You're acting weird today. First you pick me up and then you drop me off at the ends of the earth." The teen laughed at him, but oddly enough the demon admired the expression against the bright blue skies. "I don't know what's up but might as well enjoy it, right?" He leaned against the railing, watching the waves crash against the rocks underneath them.

' _He finds a way to accept every situation_.' Sesshomaru stared after him. And that's exactly what he liked about the other.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I want some ice cream." Inuyasha pointed towards the ice cream truck standing a hundred feet away from them.

"Go ahead." The elder answered without a change in expression, mentally calling him a kid as well.

"Want some?"

"No."

"No fun. Can I force you to eat it?"

"Inuyasha, try anything funny and I'll be leaving you here."

"Okay okay—geez don't do that. I don't even know where we're at anymore." The hanyo surrendered and walked over to the truck.

* * *

"We should head back." Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru say as he finished his ice cream and was wiping his fingers with a tissue.

"Hn? You're so random I swear—okay, I still didn't understand the point of this detour." Inu said out loud as he sat back in the car and buckled his seatbelt.

"You _will_ soon enough." The elder reassured as he drove them back.

He dropped the younger off at the front of the manor. "You're not coming?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped outside.

"I have to head to work."

"Oh okay..."

"Have fun." The teen almost missed the words as the silverette pulled back into drive.

' _Eh? What was he implying_?' The teen slowly walked towards the house in thought. ' _Not only that, but did he actually just spend his only free time before work with him? God, he felt elated_.'

"Happy Birthday!" Inu nearly jumped out of his skin as that came out of nowhere. He found his mother and father standing in a mildly decorated living room with ribbons and balloons and two wrapped presents.

"What the... ugh, now it all makes sense. I don't believe it."

"Congratulations on turning sixteen, Inuyasha." InuTaisho shook his hand as the teen entered.

"Aw thanks you guys. I'm surprised you were able to make Sesshomaru your accomplice—wait so he knew it was my birthday?"

"Of course, he did! He helped, didn't he?"

' _Okay, so I got to spend some time with him on my birthday, but why didn't he say anything? And even I forgot it was my birthday when I was with him_.'

"Come now, cut the cake!" Izayoi led him to the table.

"Wait, but shouldn't we wait for Sesshomaru?"

"Aren't you caring. Sesshomaru won't be back anytime soon, unfortunately he has some committee work to get done." His dad responded.

"Oh, right, he did mention work." Inuyasha tried not to look too down as he cut the cake and took the first bite.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his first present and was amazed to get a wall-mounted TV for his room. Welcome to big screen gaming~, he thought.

"So, this is from dad and mom, that's from you?" Inuyasha pointed to the other very smaller unwrapped present.

"No, this one is from both your father and me. That one is from Sesshomaru, I think." Inuyasha literally swung his head towards his mother when she mentioned that.

"What?!" Disbelief was written all over his face. "Are you serious?"

"I am. Why don't you open it?" She encouraged. Inu nodded and immediately began ripping the wrapping apart. His heart was racing with every minute and every piece of wrapping he removed. He kept telling himself, it's likely to be something generic 'cause the other didn't even know much about the teen to begin with. "Well, what is it?" Apparently, the parents were just as full of curiosity as Inuyasha was.

"It's...a few tickets to the world-famous amusement park..." ' _He must have assumed I like that kind of stuff—wow, call him a genius.'_

"Oh, that's nice! I'm sure you can take your friends with you as well."

Inuyasha didn't care what it was, he still couldn't shake off the shock that it was from Sesshomaru. It just sucks the other wasn't there to give it himself. The teen thought as he gripped the tickets in his hands.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't arrive until late that night and decided to go straight to sleep. Of all days, he had to work overtime today. It didn't bother him, but a part of him did want to see the other's expression. Even so, he could already imagine the teen foolishly ginning from ear to ear. The demon scoffed as he pictured it and walked towards his room door. He halted when he saw a post-it on his door, with the words 'thank you' scribbled on it. The silverette shook his head, not knowing when his lips began upturning to the point of no control.

 **To Be Continued...**

Btw I think Sessho is 19 years old, almost 20 currently in this fanfic. I don't know if I ever clarified their ages (if I did, then I can't find it). Anyhow, hope you enjoyed that. Stay safe and keep going.

On another note, how many people want Sessho to join Inu on that wonderland trip instead? (I'm counting haha) XD


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait! Goddamn time.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Misses Critique** : You'll find out whether he does or doesn't soon! Thanks for the review!

 **Itzatakahashi** : Haha, if only Sesshomaru would agree. Thanks for the feedback and review!

 _ **Disclaimer in first chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 15:**_

"Hey guys~ check it out!" Inuyasha waved paper slips in his hand during class one day.

"What it is?" Kagome wasn't interested in them, yet.

"My brother got me four tickets to the famous theme park as a birthday present. Be grateful, he bought one each for you guys." The hanyo bragged shamelessly. Though he did wonder if four was just a lucky guess of Sesshomaru's.

"That's awfully nice." Sango mouthed.

"Cool, but don't get too carried away." Miroku agreed.

"Eh?! When are they applicable?!" Kagome sounded totally interested now.

"Huh, oh this Sunday?" Inuyasha read the fine print on the tickets.

"What?! That's not fair—I already have plans this Sunday! Right Sango?" The raven-haired girl whined.

Sango nodded. "That's right, Kagome and I already have reservations that day. Sorry Inuyasha, it seems we won't be able to join you."

"Eh? What plans?" The white-haired teen probed.

"Just a spa and stuff, you know some lady stuff." Kagome whipped her long hair off her shoulder. Miroku and Inuyasha's faces turned flat, not willing to question further.

"What about you, Miroku?"

"You bet, I'm free." The monk gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright! Now we're talkin'! Looks like we'll just have all the fun." The boys high fived and rubbed it in.

"Okay you two, calm down." Kagome hissed before the teacher entered the classroom and silenced the students.

* * *

After School:

"So, what are you going to do with the other two tickets?" Miroku asked as they gracefully walked towards the school gates.

"Hm...I was wondering the same thing all day. Is there anyone else we can invite? It'd be a waste not to. And I definitely don't wanna take my parents—no offense to them." Inu told. The teens thought long and hard for a moment...

 _'Damn, did they only have three friends?_ ' Both of them thought in unison as if telepathically connected.

"Actually...I was wondering if it was okay to take Koga along...? I mean he has helped us a few times now." Miroku suggested.

"Hah?! Why him?"

"Why not...?"

"Fine~! Geez, aren't you guys close?" Inu eyed him suspiciously.

"W-we just get along. I mean, he's a likeable guy—what's wrong with it?" Miroku couldn't understand why he was stammering while speaking.

"Whatever."

"So, what are you going to do with the last one?"

"I think I might have _just_ the idea." The hanyo stared down at the ticket in his hand.

* * *

"Not happening." Sesshomaru deadpanned at his request, arms crossed.

"Oh, come on! Why not?!" Inuyasha wailed, throwing his arms in air once as they stood in the hall outside their rooms.

"Are you joking? How could you even ask such an insensate thing?"

"Hey, you're the one who bought them."

"It was a simple excuse of a present for you. And to take your friends, not myself."

"But half of them are busy. You're the last person I can ask—come on, it'll be fun~" the teen tried to reason with him, but Sesshomaru appeared unfazed.

"Being with you in an amusement park, will be no different than babysitting. Perhaps I should hire a babysitter for you instead?"

"Ugh, fine! I'll be on my best behavior, you're highness."

"Not interested." The silverette rotated his body towards the stairs. He was caught off-guard when a pair of arms locked on his stomach from behind. "What are you—"

"I'm not letting go until you say yes!"

" _Inuyasha_." the elder growled. "This is extremely immature."

"Say yes then!"

"Oh dear, what's going on? I heard shouting..." Izayoi was now seen at the foot of the staircase that opened in the living room.

"Mom, Sesshomaru won't come with me to the amusement park!" Inuyasha snitched, causing the other to look a level more agitated.

"The amusement park? That sounds like a great idea, I think you'll have fun." Of course, Izayoi would take Inuyasha's side.

"You ever been to an amusement park?" The younger curiously questioned, face half buried in the other's back.

"That's irrelevant." The demon gripped one of the teen's arms, in attempts to rip them off.

"I'm home." InuTaisho's voice was heard as he entered the house.

"Welcome home honey~" Their mother instantly greeted, until InuTaisho caught sight of Inuyasha being dragged down the stairs, while... wrapped around Sesshomaru's back?

"What's going on?" It was quite a rare sight, so the man had to ask.

"Oh, Inuyasha really wants Sesshomaru-kun to accompany him to the theme park." His wife explained with a smile.

"And I was just telling this half-breed, I have no intentions of wasting valuable time. Now let go already." Sesshomaru clarified.

"Actually Sesshomaru, now that I think about it, you've never taken any time off from the company or school. I think you deserve the break."

" _What_? No, that's unnecessary. I need to make sure the project will go as planned-"

"Hey, don't worry, I'll oversee that, and make sure your team doesn't slack off. In the meantime, take the weekend off. That's an order from your boss." InuTaisho spoke sternly but ended with a grinned.

"Yay! That's three out of four, demon!" Inuyasha released the elder and threw his hands in the air. However, what he didn't expect was Sesshomaru to mercilessly grab his chin and force him to see eye to eye.

"I hope you're happy hanyo, because I'll make you wish you never brought me along." It was a threat, and the last words the silverette venomously spat before disappearing.

"Ahaha..." ' _Ah...he looked really angry just now, those eyes...'_ Inuyasha didn't want to question his decision so soon.

* * *

Miroku stared at his contacts list and realized one very basic yet important thing. He didn't have Koga's phone number. It never occurred to any of them. The brunette sighed and shoved his phone back in his pocket. If he remembered correctly, Koga said he was from the neighboring school, Y.Z. High, was it? It had to be.

' _Now's a good time to visit since they were probably dismissed as well. If he was fast enough, he could catch the other before he went home_.' Miroku decided. The teen walked over to the neighboring high school and reached the main gates. He peered his head into the yard, scanning his eyes for a certain wolf demon.

"Where is he? I hope he didn't leave yet...ump!" The monk's shoulder bumped into a taller teen.

"Hey! Your eyes for show or something?!" A tall buff dude shouted at him.

"Uh, s-sorry..." Miroku did note one thing as soon as he traversed the street to their place: this school was full of yankees and delinquents!

"Hah? You're not even from around here –what business you got in our school?" The taller teen interrogated with a nasty frown.

"I'm here for someone...now excuse m—"

"Yo! Why don't you pick on someone your own size! You wanna fight bro, come at me!" A familiar third voice interjected between them. The brunette turned to recognize Koga, standing with his hands in his pockets. Miroku immediately exuded a sigh of relief.

"Koga? Whaddaya want?" The delinquent faced him too now.

"That's my friend you're messing with. You mess with him, you mess with me—got it?!" Koga glared, making his point across very clear.

"I gotchu bro, I didn't know—he didn't say anything. I was just making sure. I'll see ya at the club tomorrow." The taller teen left with that. The wolf demon nodded sternly before turning to Miroku.

"You okay? Damn, you're practically a magnet to trouble."

"Ahaha, I would argue with that. I'm fine, I'm just glad I found you." Miroku smiled.

"What's up? For you to come find me..."

"Actually, Inuyasha had this extra ticket to an amusement park, and well... I was wondering if you were free this weekend." The brunette bashfully asked.

Koga stared at him for a moment. "Yeah, sure. I could do that."

"Really? That's great. Oh! Before I forget, I think we should exchange numbers."

"Oh yeah, sure, here." The wolf demon automatically handed him his phone, feeling a small amount of unpredictable joy.

"I'll call you." Miroku told as he gave him the extra ticket and began to walk away.

"Hey wait." Koga's words stopped him. "You going home, right? Me too, so let's just go together."

"Huh? Sure, okay."

* * *

Sunday:

"We're here!" Inuyasha rejoiced as he jumped out of Sesshomaru's car. The demon ended up driving the four of them to their destination.

"What're we waiting for them?" Koga was one step ahead of Inuyasha and was already signing himself in at the gates. Miroku followed behind.

"Hey, wait up!" The hanyo sped up as well.

After they successfully obtained wristbands for entry, Koga led them to the first ride he saw: the rollercoaster, and not just any small rollercoaster in the park. This one was the highest one _in_ the park, it so happened to be the first thing from where they entered the park.

"I'll wait. Sigh, I knew this would be no different than babysitting." Sesshomaru was still bitter about the whole ordeal.

"No way! At least have some fun while you're babysitting then!" Inuyasha clamped his arm and dragged him to the waiting line.

To say they had a blast, was an understatement. Inuyasha came out from there, with his legs feeling like jelly. After the long car ride, to be suddenly thrown into that, probably wasn't the best idea. Where was the dumbass who insisted this? The hanyo turned to glare at Koga, who looked unscathed.

"Oi! Koga! You freakin' dumbass! Why'd you have to take us to that first thing, right off the bat?!"

"Meh, get over it~" Koga waved his hand carelessly. Both of them found Miroku exiting the ride as well, features portraying dizziness. "Yo, you good?" Koga lent him a shoulder.

"Mh, yeah I'm fine. Just been a while, plus we were eating those snacks in the car." Miroku nodded, swallowing the nauseous feeling.

"Well, you better be, cause we're just getting started babe." Koga winked, causing the other to turn a shade of red, even when he knew it was a mere play of words and meant nothing. "Anyway, you guys are no fun, we're gonna check other places out." The wolf demon grabbed Miroku's hand and led him away.

' _Ack, wait don't leave us alone... he's already ready to kill me any moment..._ ' Inuyasha fretted, stealing a glance towards the demon who was continuously glaring at him. "Oh, come on, Sesshomaru, don't be like that...I promise I'll make it up to you..." Sesshomaru loudly clicked his tongue and began walking. "Wait, where are you going?" the younger had no choice but to tag along. ' _So much for having fun_.'

* * *

"Oh! I wanna try this! Hold on!" Inuyasha stopped the elder in his tracks and waltz over to a man standing beside a High striker stand. The teen was cordially offered a hammer and introduced to the game. In order to receive a prize, all he had to do was hit the hammer as hard as possible and score higher than 90%. He nodded and hoisted the hammer up, swinging it with great force. The red bar on the stand escalated to 80%.

"Arghh! So close! I really wanted that dog cap." Inuyasha gazed at the cap with a dog face on the front. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru only stood in the background, studying the teen. "Hey, you wanna try?"

The demon silently stepped forward taking the hammer and expressionlessly charging forward with it. The bell rang at 100%.

"Looks like we have a winner! Select your prize~!" The man hooted. However, the silverette simply turned away.

"Pick whatever you want." Was all he said, walking away.

"Eh?! Oh, then that one please." Inuyasha curtly pointed, grabbing the cap and running behind his older brother. "Thanks though~" Inuyasha grinned, wearing the cap instantly and walking along side the elder.

"It wasn't for you. I needed a means to expel my agitation."

"If you say so." The teen laughed. "Oh! You wanna go on that waterslide next?"

"And get soaked? Are you out of your mind?"

"That's the whole point!"

"You're insane."

" _Ugh_ ," Inu huffed, in defeat. "Fine~ Where do _you_ want to go?" But he didn't earn a response from Sesshomaru, until that is, he caught the elder staring at a haunted house. "Do you wanna go in there then? ?" He questioned immediately, with a tone almost demanding 'yes' as an answer.

"I said no such thing—"

"Alright, let's go then!" The hanyo reached out for the demon's hand and led them forward.

The two walked into the house, and the first thing Inu noted was how pitch black it was. "What the hell? I get it's a haunted house and all, but how the heck are we supposed to see anything...?" The teen was irritated more than scared.

The second thing he noted was the fact that he was still gently holding on to his brother's hand...but it didn't seem like Sesshomaru cared, so, he'll just keep feigning ignorance. The charming thought brought a content smile back on his face. It was all good until he bumped into a sculpture. The teen opened his eyes to find the creepiest mug of a face two inches from his face. The hanyo shrieked at the top of his lungs, most likely startling the rest of the guests too.

' _That was so bad for my heart..._ ' Inuyasha clenched the fabric of his shirt and absent-mindedly gripped the hand he was holding. He may not have noticed, but Sesshomaru did.

"Heh, what a child." Sesshomaru mocked, taking this opportunity for revenge. The hanyo growled at him, a tear helplessly in each eye while he felt ashamed. "Don't start crying yet, your true punishment isn't even here yet."

The demon took the courtesy to drag him out of the path designated for guests inside the haunted house and pressed him against a wall instead. It was so dark, so no one would even see them. The demon then smacked his lips on top of his. Caught off-guard, the teen resisted, opening his mouth to protest but Sesshomaru used that as an opening to stick his tongue in.

"Mh..ah..ack..." Inu moaned weakly, fully being taken advantage of. The demon's movements were too quick and too haste that there was no way he could keep up. Soon, he was running out of oxygen. "Sessho—Sesshomar—uu...!" He hissed, keeping his voice as low as possible. Albeit the silverette didn't budge. " _Stop!_ Nh _...stop it!_ " The demon finally pulled his face away to stare down at him but Inuyasha wasn't looking up. Instead he was panting heavily with his face towards the floor, hands gripping the other's clothing.

' _Shit, first that scare...now this—his heart was about to burst_!' Even so, he didn't appreciate the way Sesshomau went about it. The younger pushed the demon away and dashed out the haunted house.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood over one of the park benches with his arms crossed and brow raised as he stared at the hanyo brooding on the bench.

"I warned you." The demon uttered nonchalantly.

"Shut up!" Inu finally looked at him with a scowl. "What's wrong with you?! I get you didn't want to come, but couldn't you at least _tried_ to have fun?! I was really looking forward to today! I wanted to go to some normal place with you but you—you, _che_! Who am I kidding? Why am I even bothering telling you this, you're so heartless—why would it even matter to you?" He knew the last part wasn't as true as it was meant to be, but he needed to vent. A part of him even hoping the other would feel remorse and guilt of his actions after hearing it.

The demon spoke after a brief pause. "...Inuyas—"

"Just forget it. You win. I won't drag you out again. Hope you're happy." The teen tried to mask it, but it was clear in his voice that he felt hurt. The hanyo abruptly stood up and walked towards one of the cotton-candy stands.

Sesshomaru's initial instinct was to grab him and pin him in place, but he refrained from that and closed his eyes instead. The demon rubbed the back of his neck, reflecting on his actions. ' _Perhaps he overdid it? Again._ '

 **To Be Continued...**

Of course, Sessho, ya just had to. Haha, totally understand him though, it's hard for introverts and those who have their priorities set, to have fun when forced like this. But hey, now we better get to see Sessho make it up to him 😉


	16. Chapter 16

Another chapter! Bet that surprised you all, didn't it? Lol

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Itzatakahashi** : Haha yeah Sess can't help being a jerk sometimes. Thanks for the review!

 **InuSess2018** : My pleasure! Lol, thanks for the appreciation.

 **Bloodyloveless:** Better late than never. Haha, well, I wonder if having sex alone and then getting pregnant counts as being together in their eyes...I'm very curious now but that's history now. LOL that second comment. I guess you never realize what you have until you lose it. Seems like Inuyasha's spoiled haha. The reason he got pissed is also multifactorial I bet. Thanks for the review!

 **Guest** : Lol, all those 'ssss', haha, hope you like it~

 **Disclaimer in first chap**

 _ **Chapter 16:**_

"There you guys are." Miroku waved as they all ran into each other. Inuyasha physically appeared pissed and didn't bother waving back. The brunette simply watched as the hanyo passed them by.

"What the heck is his deal?" Koga snorted.

"Don't ask." Sesshomaru sighed, at a loss of words. He had never cared in the past what people thought about him so suddenly winning back someone's trust and forgiveness became an arduous task for him. All he could do was silently follow the younger teen without a single word of apology.

"What did you do?" Miroku curiously probed.

"Are we finished here? I'd like to head home and get some real work done." The demon changed the subject matter.

"Uh, yeah sure, I don't mind."

"Hah? Already?" Koga deadpanned.

"But Koga, we've already been to all the rides—anymore and I'll really start vomiting."

"Okay, okay, keep that to yourself. Let's go. Yo, half-breed! We're leaving without you!" The wolf demon called out towards Inuyasha who wordlessly followed.

* * *

Miroku and Koga stared at each other for a moment before glancing back and forth between the tense yet awkward air that engulfed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The silverette was driving, while Inuyasha sat with his face in the direction of the window, in the front passenger seat.

"What the heck is up with these two? Aren't they brothers? This tension is freakin' killing me." Koga hissed in the monk's ear. Miroku made troubled expression and nodded in agreement.

"Ice cream?" The demon's voice snapped the two's attention back to him.

"Huh?" The teens gaped in unison.

"Should we stop for ice cream?" Sessomaru asked no one in particular, but his gaze was fixed on the hanyo, as a means to exploit the other into forgiving him.

"Sure!" Koga didn't hold back.

"Sounds good. The weather was really nice today too." Miroku added. They all waited for Inuyasha to say a word, but he never did.

' _No one said this was going to be easy, even though he was certain Inuyasha was quite simple minded at times_.'

Sesshomaru swerved the car into a popular donut and ice cream shop parking lot. He maneuvered the shift gear knob into 'P' and glanced at the younger once again. "What flavor hanyo?"

"...I said I don't want one." Inuyasha growled.

' _No, you didn't say anything.'_ The elder felt like remarking but refrained. After all, he was already on thin ice with the teen. Sesshomaru quietly stepped out of the car, along with the other two teens.

As they waited in line, inside the shop, the demon asked Miroku instead. "What's the half-breed's favorite flavor?"

"Huh, oh it's chocolate." Miroku told.

"I see..." Sesshomaru turned back to the menu above the counter, noticing multiple chocolate flavor varieties.

After Miroku and Koga made their orders, Sesshomaru was next. "Hello! What will it be?" The girl behind the counter asked.

"I'd like to have...all the chocolate flavored ice cream you have."

"Eh? I'm sorry?" The girl stared at him puzzled for a moment. "Do you mean one of each flavor?"

"Yes,"

"O-okay, sure. Please wait over there to be called." She instructed and the demon expressionlessly nodded.

"Wow, he's crazy too." Koga blurted, eating a spoonful of his ice cream from his cup.

"Ahaha...Inuyasha better love this." Miroku concurred.

After what seemed like forever to Inuyasha, the three finally returned to the car. Sesshomaru got settled and without warning dumped a bag in the hanyo's lap.

"What—?" The teen looked inside the bag, perplexed. There were almost half a dozen ice cups with just as many disposable spoons.

"Eat it."

"I said I didn't want any!" The hanyo answered back annoyed.

"Too bad, it's yours now."

"Haha, just be grateful dude—aren't you loved?" Koga teased from behind. "Though, I'll be happy to take them if you really don't want~"

" _Shut up_." The white-haired teen fought back a blush as he looked inside the bag again.

' _It was clear as day, Sesshomaru was trying to cheer him up, but what he really just needed to say was a simple apology_.'

The teen sighed, taking one out and beginning to devour it. _'It'd be a waste of food if he didn't eat though_.'

* * *

"Thanks for the ride and the tickets, it was fun." Miroku half bowed as he and Koga got off together. Their houses were in the same direction, so they opted to get out together. "Take care. See you at school Inuyasha—and stop sulking~"

"Who's sulking?!" The teen yelled before they drove home.

When they arrived home, Izayoi greeted them in the living room. "Welcome back~ how was the trip~?"

"Whatever." Inuyasha took off his shoes and went straight upstairs.

"Oh heavens...did it not go well?" she asked concerned. Even before Sesshomaru could answer, they both heard the teen's door slam close.

"There's your answer." The silverette stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Did something happen?"

"Something like that..." The demon averted his eyes for a moment, pondering on the next set of thoughts. "I...might be to blame, so I was thinking... is there a way to get to him?" He didn't know why he was asking but his inner demon badly wanted to know.

"Did you apologize already?"

"Huh?" Sesshomaru stared at her as if she had made an unusual request. _'Apologize...no he didn't...but he just bought him his favorite treat, if that didn't work, what was a mere word going to do?'_

"He's usually not one to hold grudges, Inuyasha's a very positive kid—he'll normally forgive you if you apologize and admit your fault."

' _Positive. Yeah...he was positive. His smile was like a bright light in the dark sometimes...'_ The demon thought fondly without even realizing it but when he did, he felt bashful. "I understand."

"But~ if you really do want to get on his good side, you can bring him ice cream."

"Already did. Six of them."

"O-oh, I see." Izayoi couldn't help but wonder how the brother's relation escalated to that much affection, that quickly. "Then, how about a nice refreshing smoothie? That uplifts his mood at times. Come, I'll help you make one."

"Um," Sesshomaru unknowingly hesitated but went along with her anyhow.

* * *

Inuyasha heard a knock on his door about an hour later and he waited for a request.

"Inuyasha." The teen's heart jumped when he recognized Sesshomaru's voice.

"What?" The younger spat, playing it cool.

"I have something for you. Can I come in?"

The hanyo thought long and hard before answering. "...Fine." Without another moment wasted, his brother opened the door and entered with a tall glass of reddish pink smoothie.

"Your mother made this for you." Of course, he wasn't going to confess that he helped.

"Mh." Inuyasha took the glass and placed it on his desk. He watched from the corner of his eyes as the demon sat on the bed as well. Silence invaded the room until Inuyasha interjected. "what?"

"...sorry...?" Sesshomaru frowned as if the words were burdensome weights on his tongue.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." The teen couldn't believe his ears as he stared with wide eyes.

"Say that again." The command was out of the hanyo's mouth on its own.

"You heard me."

"What are you sorry for?" Inu was drawn towards the other now, expression still stunned that the great Prince himself would apologize to _him_.

Sesshomaru heaved a sigh. "My behavior was immature and due to such I ruined your present."

"Haha! Well it's about time you realized." Inuyasha's expression morphed into a blissful one. Sesshomaru stared at the teen's genuine laughter, secretly relieved the teen had seemed to forgiven him. "Took you long enough. I'm still pissed, but since you realized what you did wrong, I'll let it slide just this once."

"Is that so." It was more of a statement than a question. The demon perceived sliding forward on the bed, taking the hanyo's face in his hands and kissing him as he swallowed the sweet scent. However, he restrained himself for obvious reasons.

"What?" He heard the younger ask again, rendering him to meet eyes with him.

"About what?"

"I don't know, you just look like you're holding back or got something to say." Inuyasha shrugged but his brother refused to say anything. "Hey Sesshomaru..." The teen sat a little closer, away from the headboard, and stared down at the demon's pale hand on the bed, which was inches away from his own now. "You kissed me again..."

"...so I did."

"Weren't you against this though? You said it was 'cause of the family, didn't you?"

"I was only being rational."

"...were you being rational when you kissed me?" The teen prodded. If possible, he really wanted to stop going back and forth like this. It was doing wonders to his heart and brain.

"Clearly I wasn't..." However, Sesshomaru wasn't done talking. "...and I don't think I can anymore..." The demon would love to deny the fact that he yearned for the other, but his inner demon could not. The hanyo was like the yang to his yin. The complete opposite to him, and while he was indeed rather childish at times, he was still the most pure and fearless person he had met.

"Huh?" The teen tilted his head suddenly puzzled.

"Inuyasha." The name felt like a breeze gushing past the trees as it was so softly ushered by the silverette. "Come here." Was all he demanded, and the younger wasn't exactly sure how he should interpret that. But something in him told him to follow his gut and he crawled to the elder, taking a spot on his lap, facing him.

Without a word, Sesshomaru rubbed his nose in the younger's warm neck, almost as if he was instinctively marking him. "Mh..." Inuyasha squirmed at the ticklish gesture before he flinched when he felt a bite. "H-hey, not in such an obvious place..." Sesshomaru didn't seem to be listening as he pulled the neck of his hoodie down and pecked his collar bone. He kissed and licked some more, until he felt like officially taking over and being in control. That said, the demon pushed the younger on the bed, lithe legs still straddling him.

"Sesshomaru...mn!" the elder stole his lips passionately as he didn't hesitate to thrust his tongue in. Their moist tongues mingled with one another's, exploring their mouths, and choking them out of oxygen. ' _They had kissed plenty of times now, but why did this still feel different...?_ ' Inu mentally noted. ' _No...Sesshomaru felt different..._ ' Past the haze, he studied the demon, whose expression was one of absolute fixation, similar to someone seizing their prey. The younger shuddered once under that gaze while Sesshomau lifted the hoodie off his stomach and dug his head in. "Ah!"

Inuyasha bit his tongue as he felt the elder's tongue on various places on his chest. ' _Shit, this felt so embarrassing..._ ' He planted his knuckles on his mouth as he fought a blush. "Nh...Sessho... _hanh_!" The teen jerked when something sucked his nipple, turning his face ten shades of crimson. "N-no..."

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru-kun~! Dinner is ready!" The pair froze when they heard Izayoi's voice from downstairs. The demon sighed, vexed by the uncalled interruption, as he sat up straight a bit. A part of him felt confident enough to continue and finish fast though.

"We...should probably get going..." The hanyo advised when neither of them moved. Sesshomaru hummed as he untangled himself from the other, wiping off his lips.

"Wash up, maybe? I'm sure my scent is enwrapped around you now." The demon suggested and Inu blushed at that.

"Uh, y-yeah, I can do that. Um, See you downstairs." The hanyo scratched his cheek, pulling his hoodie down.

' _Cute_.' Sesshomaru's eyes were smiling. "Yes." He said before exiting the room.

' _God, what was that? Were they finally getting somewhere_?' Inuyasha could feel his heart beat not calming down one bit.

* * *

The four of them sat at the dinner table, with Izayoi and InuTaisho at the two end seats, while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat right across from each other.

"It's nice of you to finally join us." Izayaoi teased her husband.

"Yeah, feels nice to be back. The last couple of days have been busy for the company so I had to work overtime frequently." Their father explained, drinking his water.

"Precisely why I was against taking time off." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"Nah, it's fine, I was running this way before you came along. Speaking of which, how was the trip...?" InuTaisho hadn't finished asking but noticed Izayoi shaking her head as if that question was taboo.

"Could've been better." Inuyasha was the first to answer, coldly, as he chewed his food.

"Oh?" His step-father wasn't sure if he wanted to probe further after Izayoi's telepathic warning. There was brief pause in the room as they silently ate.

"It was my fault." Sesshomaru confessed, breaking the silence. Inuyasha wasn't holding a grudge anymore but still looked up in surprise.

"Ah...Of course it was. Really, Sesshomaru, you need to change that cold attitude of yours." InuTaisho sighed, not shocked at all.

"It's fine, I already said it was okay. I'm just not going to take you to some places, I guess." The hanyo shrugged a shoulder. Izayoi and InuTaisho passed a glance to each other, both impressed at how well and casually the two teens were finally getting along.

"Perhaps, next time we can a have a family trip instead? Sight-sighing or an overnight stay would probably be better for you guys, no?" Their mother suggested and Inu was already up for the idea.

"I like the sound of that." InuTaisho grinned, proud of his wife for suggesting. "We all deserve a vacation." They expected Sesshomaru to refuse any moment, but he never did, and instead continued to gracefully eat his food.

"Sesshomaru?" The hanyo directed to get a sense of clarification.

"Do whatever you want." Inuyasha grinned at that. That was his way of saying yes.

"Okay!" The younger cheered. "Oh, by the way, can you pass me the sauce?"

The demon prince lifted the small bowl and handed it to him. "Slow down." He evenly voiced, noticing the other to be a little too hyped all of a sudden. ' _Geez, he was such an open book sometimes_.'

 **To Be Continued...**

These wannabes are so hot, I can't. Hahaha. But finally, it seems they'll be okay with being a couple, though I doubt they'll even call themselves that (maybe not until Inu matures a bit lol). Okay I'm gonna stop here. I'm going to go work on my other fics now while I have the chance. Hopefully I'll see you guys soon enough. Thanks for reading~


End file.
